We Could Be Immortals
by GeekyGirl500
Summary: Adelina, a violet-eyed, pink-skinned, Force-sensitive, twelve-year-old Togruta joins the crew after a minor run in with pirates. How can Kanan teach her to become a Jedi when her powers are much stronger than his? Will he even be able to teach her or will she fall to the Dark side before he gets the chance? Ezra/OC in later chapters and a little Hera/Kanan.
1. Meet The Newest Spectre!

The twelve-year-old Togruta walked through the streets of Lothal. Little Adelina, she didn't remember her last name. Barely anything to call her own, and orphaned at five. She's been all alone and hiding from stormtroopers. She didn't have any credits, friends, or even family.

They all left her. Her parents were sith, that much she remembered. She knew that before she had been born, her brother had convinced her family to become sith. Then, when she was little, they knew she wouldn't be a sith, even if she tried. So they left her on Lothal. She hadn't minded. She still didn't, they were never family to her anyways.

So, she lived alone. Without anyone to care for her. She barely understood the definition of _care_. She was left to fend for herself for _seven years._ That's a long time for a girl with no family. Still, she learned to look out for herself and not get attached to anyone. _Everyone always leaves._ That's what she taught herself. That's how she learned to survive the days on Lothal.

But today was different. She could just feel it. Things were going to change. Maybe the Empire was about to throw even more stormtroopers onto Lothal. Maybe things were about to get way worse for little Adelina. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_She could feel a... Presence. Two actually. They were... Male. Young... Ish. And Jedi? No wait. The Jedi were wiped out by the Empire. They couldn't be... Could they?_

She opened her eyes and pulled herself out of the trance. She needed to stop doing that! She found herself in front of a booth-type thing that sold food. She looked around it a bit with a sigh of sadness. She soon bumped into a person by accident and fell to the ground.

"Sorry!" She cried, fearfully. The kid (she realized he wasn't an adult as he turned around) had black hair with a blueish tint, an orange jumpsuit with some armor on the bottom part of his pant leg, tan skin, and electric blue eyes.

"It's fine. Just be more careful so you don't end up running into those bucket heads." He nodded towards a group of stormtroopers and then reached down to help her up. She stared at his hand like it was a bomb about to go off. "I don't bite." Adelina slowly took his hand and let him pull her up. "I'm Ezra, what's your name?" He asked.

"Adelina." It had been so long since she had spoken to someone and she wasn't apologizing. Before either of them could say anything, Adelina's stomach growled and she wrapped her arms around herself. "Sorry. I-I haven't eaten in a few days." Adelina apologized.

"That's alright. In fact." Ezra grabbed two fruit off the table and handed one to her. "Here." He then took a bite of the one in his hand.

"Wait. Stealing's wrong." Adelina pointed out.

"Hey, kid's gotta eat." He added.

"But won't we get into trouble?" Adelina asked.

"Trouble? Ha. We're only in trouble if we get caught." Ezra began turning around and was suddenly grabbed by a stormtrooper.

"Gotcha!" He yelled in triumph.

"I'm in trouble." Ezra dropped the fruit and Adelina quickly tossed hers away. Looking around for a way to escape, she saw a couple of crates behind the trooper and got an idea.

She closed her eyes and outstretched her hand. She focused on moving those crates and soon heard crashing.

Opening her eyes, she saw Ezra was free and the stormtrooper was unconscious. Ezra looked at her. "It's _you_!" He yelled and then they heard running footsteps.

The two looked over to see about five stormtroopers running at them and then they looked back at each other.

"Run!" Ezra grabbed her hand and dragged her away. They ran and run until they were cornered.

"There's nowhere for you to hide." One of the stormtroopers said causing the two to look around hopelessly. Adelina closed her eyes again and outstretched her hand, more crates appeared and positioned themselves to help the two climb onto a roof. Ezra gasped and stared at her for a moment before she opened her eyes.

"What are you standing around for? Move!" Adelina and Ezra climbed up and when Adelina moved the crates back, she realized who Ezra was.

_She felt his presence earlier... He's..._

"Wait a minute, it's _you_!" Adelina yelled as she opened her eyes, causing Ezra to turn to her.

"What? No it's _you_. You're the one Kanan sensed." He argued.

"_Your_ the presence I felt. Who's Kanan? Is he a Jedi too?" Adelina asked.

"Wait. What?!" They then heard banging and crashing and saw the stormtroopers trying to climb onto the roof.

"Hurry they're gonna catch us!" Adelina began running across the rooftop.

"Wait, be careful-what am I saying? Run!" Ezra kept up with the twelve year old girl pretty well. Adelina glanced back and saw red beams zooming towards them. With a gasp she screamed.

"Watch out!" And the two avoided the lasers. "Why would they shoot kids?" Adelina asked.

"They know we're force-sensitive." Ezra gasped.

"We're what?!" Adelina asked as more lasers were shot at them.

"No time, just go!" The two began running once more. They jumped over large spaces between he buildings and ran across the roof tops. "They know we possess the _Force_. That's why we have to be killed." Ezra explained.

"What?!" Adelina asked. "What do you mean _posses the Force_?! What _force_?!"

"There's no time to explain, just keep going!" Ezra yelled and then began pushing Adelina ahead of him.

"Hey, I don't mean to be a downer but, we're gonna die." Adelina pointed out.

"Not if I can help it. Spectre 6 to Spectre 1! I could use some help!" Ezra yelled into his wrist. Adelina was about to tell him that he lost his mind, when she saw a comm attached to his wrist.

"Spectre 6, what's happening?!" Came a voice from his comm. after a few more shots were taken and luckily didn't hit either of them, they heard the voice again. "Spectre 6? What am I hearing?"

"Umm... Yeah. That's the thing Spectre 1, I'm being chased by Imperials." Ezra explained, hesitantly.

"What?!"

"On the upside, I found the source of that presence in the _Force_." Ezra added, hopeful. Adelina stared at him for a moment in confusion. _What is he talking about?_ Adelina shook her head to focus.

She closed her eyes and reached her hand out towards the storm troopers. She sent them flying back and knocked them out. When she opened her eyes Ezra was staring at her in awe.

"How did you _do that_?!" Ezra asked in amazement.

"Very carefully." Adelina joked. To be honest, she didn't know. She had just always had this power, even when she was little.

"Spectre 6? What happened?" Came that voice again.

"Kanan. I think we might've found someone even more powerful than you." Ezra said into his comm.

...

After Ezra had convinced Adelina to come with him and meet his master, (which led to a whole discussion on if he was a slave or not) he had ended up dragging her out to the middle of nowhere.

"Ezra. I swear, if you plan on kidnapping or killing me, it is _not_ going to end well for you." Adelina threatened.

"Don't worry. I'm not planning on hurting you." Ezra assured her. Adelina stared at him warily and didn't believe him. Even if he wasn't lying and he was gonna help her _everyone always leaves_, and there's no changing that. In this world, you gotta look out for yourself.

"That's what they all say." Adelina mumbled to herself. After a little while more of walking and seeing nothing Adelina grew even more suspicious. "Okay, where are we going?" Adelina asked.

"I told you. We're going to meet my master and crew." Ezra answered.

"Uh-Huh. And how do I know I can trust you? You did steal you know." Adelina pointed out.

"To feed you, you know." Ezra shot back. "Look you're just gonna meet my master, maybe show me a couple of tricks and then back to your parents." Ezra explained.

"Back to my parents? They're gone. They've been gone a... A long time now."

"I know. That was a test to see if you would lie. My parents are gone too."

"Really? How old were you?"

"Seven. They been gone for seven years."

"You're fourteen?" He nodded. "You're lucky. My parents left when I was five... I'm twelve now."

"You've been alone that long?" Ezra asked.

"Yup..." Adelina mentally hit herself in the head for telling him. It was just so nice that for once she'd have someone who understands what's it like to be alone. She looked out into the distance and saw a ship. "That your ship?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah." Ezra answered. "C'mon." He began running to the ship and Adelina followed him.

Once they arrived, Adelina saw a man who wore dark green armor on one arm, a light green long sleeved shirt, brown pants, and had a ponytail with a goatee. He looked sort of like a leader of some kind. He had been standing on the ramp into the ship and exited to talk to them.

"Ezra. This isn't funny. I sensed a presence here on Lothal that was powerful with the _Force_. I didn't sense some kid." Kanan scolded. "Sorry." He added towards Adelina.

"Kanan, I'm telling you. This is who you sensed. Show him what I'm talking about Adelina." Ezra urged causing her to get nervous.

"Umm..." Adelina didn't know what to say or do.

"I don't think that someone this young can hold that much power." Kanan said.

"Just give her a chance." Ezra begged. Adelina stared at Kanan nervously. He didn't seem very convinced that she held any power at all.

Adelina closed her eyes and outstretched her hand. She heard creaking and her arm shook from lack of strength. She heard a gasp and opened her eyes. The ship was a few feet off the ground. She gently put it back down, she could sense other lives on the ship. She didn't want to kill anyone.

Adelina looked at Kanan and Ezra. Ezra had a knowing smirk while Kanan seemed shocked.

"Told ya." Ezra boasted.

"So... What's this _Force_?" Adelina asked. Kanan slowly recovered from his shock and then began to answer.

"Well... _The Force_ is everywhere. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together. And it's very strong with you. What's your name?" Kanan asked.

"A-Adelina." She answered, timidly.

"Okay then. Adelina, if your parents aren't Empire-loyalists maybe they'll let me take you on as an apprentice." Kanan added.

"My parents are gone... They've been gone a long time. I sort of live on my own-" Adelina was suddenly interrupted by the sound of shooting from a far. They looked at the sky and saw TIE-fighters shooting green lasers at them.

"TIE-fighters! Ezra! Get in! Hera get us out of here!" Kanan yelled into his comm. Before Adelina gave any thought to it, she ran inside behind Kanan and Ezra as the ramp folded up and she felt the ship begin to move. They were flying! Kanan climbed up a ladder and left the two alone.

"Ezra! Sabine! I need you two on the guns!" Came a feminine voice from Ezra's comm.

"On it!" Ezra replied and then ran off. Adelina quickly followed him into a room where he climbed onto a chair and put his hands on a weird handle with red buttons. When he pressed the buttons, he was able to shoot the TIE-fighters that were following them.

"Why are they still after us?!" Adelina asked.

"I don't think they're after _us_. I think they just found our location somehow and decided to shoot us down." Ezra explained.

"Wait. Why are they after you?" Adelina asked.

"Because we're the rebels they're trying to hunt down." Ezra groaned.

"What?!" They then exited the atmosphere and were in space. "Woah." Adelina whispered in awe. "We're in space."

"Everyone, prepare to make the jump to hyper-space." Came the voice again.

"Hyper-space? What's that?" Adelina asked.

"You'll see." Ezra smirked and suddenly they were zooming through space. They could only see a light blue haze through the glass.

"What the..." Adelina trailed off.

...

Hera and Kanan sat in the cock-pit quietly as Hera worked on keeping course and Kanan watched, deep in thought.

"So, did Ezra find that powerful presence in the Force?" Hera suddenly asked, bringing Kanan from his thoughts.

"Yeah, about that..." Kanan began.

"What?" Hera asked with that what-happened-this-time tone in her voice.

"She's just a kid and more powerful than I had anticipated."

"And?"

"She's alone. Like Ezra was. But more powerful than Ezra. _Way_ more powerful than Ezra. Her power will only _grow_. I can't let her go back onto Lothal on her own. Without guidance, she'll most definitely go to the dark side."

"Well what do we do? We can't leave her on Lothal and she is probably not gonna want to stay with _us_ for very long."

"First, we'll need to earn her trust. Which is most likely going to be harder than earning Ezra's." Kanan explained.

"And how do we do that?" Hera asked.

"I don't know." Kanan answered, going back into deep thought.

...

Adelina wandered around the ship. Ezra had disappeared and told her to just look around and try not to cause trouble so she did just that. She looked around curiously, this ship was interesting. She hadn't wandered into any of the rooms for fear of running into someone so she just glanced at the doors then at the floor.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Why was she here?_ Somebody once told her a long time ago that _nothing happens by accident_. She couldn't remember that person but always listened to those words. _So why was she here?_ This team of rebels seemed to work fine without her so, what was the purpose of _her_ being _here_?

She took another deep breath and searched for answers through the _Force_. She found nothing for a while... But then, she heard a voice.

_"Trust in them, you should. Only seeking to help you, they are."_

Adelina gasped as she opened her eyes and looked around. There was nobody there. Then, a droid wandered in. He seemed to be built out of used parts of other droids, and he only came up to about her hip. When he saw her, he seemed alarmed and made lots of noises. They sounded like a droid's way of complaining.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. Ezra and Kanan brought me here. I'm not a stowaway." Adelina tried reasoning with the thing. But he zoomed past her, running into her leg on the way. "Ow!" She yelled. "Wonder what's got his wires all in a tangle." She muttered, turning to look at where he had gone off to.

"He's always like that. You get used to it." Adelina turned around and saw a girl who wore a black shirt with graffitied armor over it, brown pants, and hair dyed two different colors.

"Hi." Adelina greeted. "Thanks for the warning."

"Don't mention it." The girl smiled. The two girls heard some clattering from behind and looked back to see Ezra running in.

"Sabine!" Ezra called out breathlessly. When he made it to them, he slicked his hair back (which just fell right back to its natural position again) with a sly-ish smile. "I mean, _hey Sabine_." He said in a trying-too-hard flirtatious manner (Adelina knew he liked Sabine right then and smirked). "Let me introduce you, Sabine, this is Adelina. Adelina, this is Sabine."

"Hi... Again?" Adelina giggled.

_Ezra is trying way too hard._ She thought. _At least he told the truth and I'm not dead right now._ None of them had hurt her, well except the droid but that didn't matter. They were kind of nice. A whole lot nicer than stormtroopers at least. Maybe things were going to get better for her...

What was she thinking? Of course they weren't. _Everyone always leaves_. This is probably a new gas type thing that causes you to hallucinate made by the empire or a dream of some sort...

When she snapped herself out of thought, Sabine and Ezra were laughing about something. _Maybe she could just enjoy this dream or hallucination a bit longer._ She sighed happily and sadly. She didn't want to wake up just yet.

...

After a few minutes of the three just talking, a purple-furred lassat came into the room and looked at the togruta.

"What the... Who's this and why's she here?" He asked.

"Zeb, this is Adelina. Kanan sensed her through the _Force_ but I found her." Ezra explained.

"That doesn't explain why she's on the ship." _Zeb_ pointed out. Adelina sighed.

"This might." Adelina glanced around the room and saw the droid coming down the hall. She closed her eyes and reached her hand out towards it. She lifted him into the air and placed him in front of Zeb. When she opened her eyes, Sabine and Ezra were smiling while the lassat just stared at her in shock.

...

Hera and Kanan had been sitting quietly when Hera checked the Ghost's vitals and found something bad.

"Uh-oh." Hera muttered.

"What?" Kanan asked.

"We're running out of fuel. And fast. We've got to stop somewhere and stock up."

"What? There's nothing out here for miles."

"Not true. There is... _Nar Shaddaa_." Hera hesitated.

"You don't mean..." Kanan stared at her in shock.

"_The Smuggler's Moon._ I know. But it's the only place that we can get to before we run out of fuel." Hera explained.

"Off to Nar Shaddaa it is." Kanan sighed.

...

"Kanan, are you insane?!" Ezra asked. Kanan had called the crew into a meeting but left Adelina out. The droid (Chopper, they told her he was called. They also had her meet a green twi'lek called Hera) was supposed to be watching her but he wasn't doing a very good job.

Especially since Adelina had been leaning on the door and listening in.

"The kid's got a point Kanan, we can't go to Nar Shaddaa. It's a death sentence." Zeb agreed.

"What's Nar Shaddaa?" Adelina whispered.

"We don't really have choice. There's nothing for miles." Hera explained.

"Nar Shaddaa isn't the most welcoming place but, I bet I could get us some fuel." Sabine piped up.

"You're not going alone." Ezra suddenly argued.

"No. That's why we're sending Zeb along with you...,Someone to watch your back." Kanan explained.

"Umm... What?" Zeb asked.

"Me, Ezra, and Hera will stay here and watch Adelina." This caused the togruta to roll her eyes. _I've been on my own for seven years, I don't need someone to babysit me. Unless they don't want me flying the ship away... I don't even know how to fly a ship like this anyways. And didn't they say they were out of fuel? Even if I knew how I wouldn't get anywhere. _She thought. "If anything goes wrong, you know what to do."

"Sounds like we've got a plan." Hera said.

"Wait. Why don't _I_ go with Sabine?" Ezra asked.

_Ezra_. Adelina rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Ezra. Nar Shaddaa is too dangerous for_ you two_ to go by yourselves." Kanan explained.

"Then why don't we all go?" Ezra asked.

"We can't leave that girl here by herself." Kanan argued. _I have a name_. Adelina thought to herself.

"Then we'll take her with us." Ezra countered.

"What? We can't take her with us!" Kanan yelled.

"Why not? You did with me." Ezra pointed out. _What does he mean? _The togruta furrowed her brows as she continued to listen.

"Yeah but that's... That's different." Kanan argued.

"How?" Ezra asked. Things then got eerily quiet until she head a sigh of frustration and defeat.

"Fine. But she's _your_ responsibility. Meaning, you're making sure she doesn't do anything." Kanan added.

"_Anything_ how?" Ezra asked.

"Just don't leave her when we get back onto the _Ghost_." Kanan explained.

"Hey! That was _not_ my fault!" Zeb yelled. Adelina grew confused again. _Is that the name of this ship? And did they leave someone by accident?_

As she began giggling slightly at how they had left someone, she heard footsteps. They were almost silent and very close. She jumped back from the door and turned to the droid as if _he_ had made her giggle. When the door opened she turned around and saw Kanan with the others behind him.

"Looks like you're coming with us." Kanan confirmed. Adelina made herself look confused.

"Coming with you _where_?" She asked.

"Nar Shaddaa." Kanan answered as he stepped out of the room. Sabine and Zeb had walked off but Hera and Kanan stayed there to talk to Adelina.

"What's Nar Shaddaa?" She asked.

"It's the smuggler's moon, where the bad people of the Galaxy go to do bad things." Hera explained.

"What sort of bad things?" Adelina asked.

"_Every_ bad thing." Kanan answered causing Adelina to gulp nervously.

"And why are we going there again?" Adelina asked.

"We need fuel and that just so happens to be the only place close enough to land without running out." Kanan explained.

"Okay... And how do I know you won't just trade _me_ for the fuel? I don't have all the human rights like you and we don't know each other well." Adelina pointed out.

"Because we don't sell or buy slaves. We free them." Hera explained.

"Right and I'm just supposed to trust a handful of strangers?" Adelina asked.

"For right now, yes." Hera answered.

"At least until we get you back to Lothal." Kanan added then he and Hera walked off. Adelina stared at them nervously as they left. _How do you trust people you don't know? _

_..._

They had landed and were leaving the _Ghost_. Hera and Chopper had to stay on the _Ghost_ to make sure no one touched it while everyone else had to go (thanks to Ezra's dumb idea).

Adelina had asked why _she_ couldn't stay with Chopper and Hera but Kanan had only said that she was too strong with the Force and couldn't be trusted. So, here she was, on the most vile and unruly planet in the galaxy. With your anything to protect herself with.

Adelina walked between Ezra and Kanan and kept her eyes on the ground. She knew that togruta were slaves on many planets and didn't want anything to happen so she kept her eyes down and made sure to stay out of everybody's way.

She didn't want to become a slave. _Again_.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt someone tug on her arm. She looked back and saw it was Ezra. She realized that she had walked ahead of him and quickly backed up and stood beside him. Glancing up, she found Kanan was talking to a pirate about getting enough fuel just to get back to Lothal.

The pirate for some reason, kept glancing at her and she looked away terrified. _Don't get any ideas, pirate._ She thought as she nervously pulled at her left lekku (head tail). She looked to Ezra and he smiled at her. She smiled a small smile back but still couldn't ignore the terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked away.

She glanced back at Kanan and the pirate, she could tell that the pirate was considering something.

"My price is..." The pirate locked his gaze on Adelina and her heartbeat quickened. "Her." He nodded towards the togruta and her eyes widened in panic and fear. Kanan moved in front of her with his arms crossed.

"She isn't an option." Adelina looked up at Kanan confused. _You kept your word? _"C'mon Ogaas, there's gotta be something else that could work for you." Kanan begged.

"Nope. In fact, something tells me she is very, very, important and somebody will pay an outstanding price for her." Adelina began trembling and gulped.

"Okay. We're done here." Kanan turned around and began walking, being sure to push Adelina ahead of him.

"Not quite, my lost friend. Fellas?! Get them!" Before any of them could react they were grabbed and thrown to the ground. All except for Adelina. Who was being forced to hold her hands behind her back and watch as Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb were forced to stay on the ground with boots on their backs.

Adelina tried pulling her hands away but they had already been cuffed. She kicked the pirate (who had been holding her back) and caused him to fall down. She jumped up and pulled her arms underneath herself so they were in front of her (kind of like in Tangled) when she landed. She began fighting the pirates off until Ogaas pulled a blaster out and pointed it at her.

"Oh..." He clicked his tongue three times. "Did your plan not work out for you?" Adelina glared at him as the other pirates grabbed her.

Adelina looked back at the others and saw that they had been tied up and tied together in a circle with each of them facing outwards. Kanan was towards her and she tried to think of a way to get them out but couldn't.

As Ogaas began monologuing, Adelina came up with a plan and let her hand outstretch towards the ropes on Kanan's hands and slowly they began to untie.

Ogaas noticed this and stared at her. "A Jedi? The Empire wiped them all out." He said and then slapped her across the face.

"Ah!" Adelina cried in pain and stopped as Ogaas gripped her jaw and made her look at him.

"Meaning the Empire will pay handsomely for you." Ogaas smiled evilly.

"Yeah? Well they would also pay handsomely for a thieving, murdering, ugly, smuggling pirate. If you give me to the Empire they'll take you as well. I suggest you have a warrant out for you. There's probably bounty hunters looking for you as we speak." Adelina growled.

"Ooh, a feisty one. I like it. But you make a good point. I will just sell you to the highest bidder." Adelina wasn't going down without a fight though. She kicked and screamed and fought them until she felt a course of electricity shoot through her body causing her to collapse onto the ground.

"Ah." Adelina kept feeling electricity course through her body and realized her vision was getting dark. She couldn't go out just yet though. She outstretched a sunset pink hand out towards Kanan and the others and untied them.

Quickly, they jumped into action, each of them pulling out their weapons as quick as possible and firing rapidly. It became a battle, and honestly Adelina would barely remember it. She kept coming in and out of consciousness. At one point she was out for a few minutes and when she woke up, she was in Kanan's arms.

"I-is it over?" She asked, weakly.

"Yeah, and don't worry we're getting you to the Ghost as soon as possible." Kanan assured her. Adelina then realized they were moving.

"But, what about the fuel?" Adelina asked.

"Turns out, Hera found some and salvaged it. It isn't mug but it'll get us back to Lothal." Kanan answered.

"I'm tired." Adelina mumbled as things became fuzzy.

"Just go to sleep Adelina. Everything's going to be..." His last word was blurred out as darkness consumed her once more.

...

Adelina woke up in a white room and gasped as she sat up. _Where am I?_ She wondered. Glancing around the room, she saw an orange robot and suddenly the day's events came back to her. He made beeps that sounded like complaints and she ignored them.

"Chopper? Where are the others?" Adelina asked. Chopper beeped a couple of times and then left. Furrowing her brow, she climbed out of the bed and almost collapsed from lack of balance. After she regained it, she slowly made her way out of the med room.

She could hear Chopper whirring through the hallways and followed him. He led her into a room where Sabine, Ezra, and Zeb were sitting around a table where two holographic monsters were battling. Ezra glanced at her, then back at the game, then back at her.

"Well, look who's awake." Ezra smiled at her and she smiled back. The other two looked at her and seemed slightly surprised, but then they went back to their game.

"How are you feeling?" Kanan asked as he walked into the room.

"Okay, I guess. My head and muscles are a bit sore but other than that I'm fine." Adelina explained.

"Good enough to train?"

"Train for what?"

"To become a Jedi. Your powers are growing at a rapid rate and you have a lot to learn." Kanan explained.

"I don't know. I don't really think I'm right for all that Jedi stuff." Adelina shrugged.

"If he has the potential." Kanan nodded at Ezra. "Then you do too."

"Hey!" Ezra defended.

"Alright, I guess I can train for a _bit_." Adelina agreed. "When would we meet?" Adelina asked.

"If you're gonna train to become a Jedi with me, you have to stay here." Kanan explained.

"Hm. Fine, but if you ask me it's just an excuse to keep me around." Adeline smirked as she sat down beside Ezra and began watching Sabine and Zeb play.

**A/N: Okay! I know I sort of rushed it around the end but I've been writing it for a month okay?! Anyways, tell me what you think and uh... I'll try and update when I can. Bye!**


	2. First Mission

**A/N: Thank you guys who reviewed and read! My story wouldn't make it without you! Anyways um... Oh yeah! I was thinking about doing this contest. I'm a terrible artist and I was wondering if anyone was good. Maybe you could PM me and I'll give you my email in there. Anyways, if I get a few pics, I will put each artwork up for about a week and then I'll ask you guys on here to vote for which one is your favorite. I don't have a due date yet, since I'm not all that popular but yeah... Anyways I rambled a bit didn't I? Oh well, enjoy the chapter!**

Adelina, Zeb, Sabine, Ezra, and Hera sat in the cockpit while Kanan was in one of the gun rooms. Currently they were being chased by four TIE-fighters, and a Star Destroyer (that is what it's called right?). Adelina's heart had lurched into her throat a long time ago but Ezra (and pretty much everyone) had assured her that Hera was an amazing pilot and would get them out alive.

That still didn't help her with feeling sick though. She was worried, then again this was her first time ever. It had been only three days since she came onto this ship and she was already exhausted.

"I don't have a shot!" They heard Kanan yell. Adelina thought about her first night.

...

She tossed and turned in her bunk beneath Sabine's and couldn't get comfortable. It wasn't just that of course. This happened everywhere she went. She just didn't feel _at home_. Not yet anyways. She had been laying there for a while and was hoping that everyone was asleep.

Sabine had fallen asleep a long while before she, so Adelina didn't have to worry about that. It was just the rest of the crew. It wasn't their fault. It was no one's fault. This happened when she was first left on Lothal too.

With a quiet sigh, she slowly got out of bed and walked out of the room. She was just going to sit and think until she grew tired and then she would go back to bed.

She quietly wandered into the room she had been in earlier that day (where Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb were playing that game) and found someone else had the same idea. She gritted her teeth nervously and began to back up, slowly, not wanting to disturb Kanan.

"I can sense you in the _Force_ you know." Kanan said. She closed her eyes. _Dang it!_ She thought.

"Hey, Kanan. What are you doing up?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"I should ask you the same thing." He answered as he turned to her, giving her a look that told her to explain.

"It's nothing." Adelina shrugged.

"You'd be asleep if it was nothing." Kanan pointed out.

"Okay then it's _not important_." Adelina agreed to word it differently.

"If it's affecting your sleep then it's important. Spill." He commanded. Adelina sighed defeatedly and began.

"It's not your guys' fault. It's not _anyone's_ fault really." Adelina explained.

"_But_..." Kanan urged her to continue.

"I just... Don't feel at home here yet. Not _really_. I can't sleep in places I don't feel at home. It's not your fault though. You've been way nicer than most. And I was this way when I first came to Lothal too so don't feel bad." She joked. "So why are you awake?" She asked, taking the subject off of her.

"Just clearing my mind to ready myself for training you and Ezra." Kanan answered simply.

"_Hey_. I'm not gonna _try_ to give you a hard time." Adelina smirked.

"I know, but you both lack discipline-"

"And focus?" Adelina asked. "Yeah. I've heard _that one_ before."

"Where?"

"I heard it... Actually... I don't remember." They had talked for a long time until finally Adelina was really tired so she went back to bed.

...

Adelina _was_ sleeping now. It was just with all the activity of the _Ghost_ crew. It wasn't hard to believe she would be exhausted already. Especially since she's never done anything like this before.

Right now they were busy with their mission.

"Chopper! Do you have the coordinates?" Hera asked, glancing back at him. He beeped a bit and no one could tell what he was saying.

"What did he say?" Adelina asked.

"He said '_Hello hyperspace_'." Hera answered.

"That's not what he said." Zeb pointed out. And like that, they were in the blue haze of hyperspace. After a few moments Kanan walked in.

"Told you we'd get away." He said smugly.

"_With the shipment_. You said we'd get away _with the shipment_." Sabine groaned.

"Kanan, we're low on everything." Hera sighed.

"Food." Ezra added.

"Explosives." Sabine agreed.

"Fuel. We need to get some money, or we might as well put the Ghost in storage." Hera explained.

"There's always Vizago's job." Kanan suggested.

"So we're arms dealers again?" Zeb asked.

"Mmm... More like arms _redistributors_." Kanan answered.

"Is that even a word?" Adelina asked, they ignored her comment though.

"Come on! We don't even know what type of weapons we're talking about here." Zeb argued.

"Hey, if it puts food on the table and frees up time for, oh I don't know, _Jedi training_? Then I'm in." Ezra added. Ezra had a point there. They really _did_ need to start training. Kanan walked to the front and shoved Ezra's head back then turned to Hera.

"You game?" Kanan asked.

"Say I am, what then?" Hera asked.

"I already know the mission. Let's head to the space port." Kanan answered.

"_And_ here we go." Adelina commented as Hera began modifying their destination.

...

Adelina, Ezra and Chopper were supposed to go in as just two friends with their annoying robot. _At least both of those things are true_. Adelina thought as they boarded the shuttle a few citizens behind Sabine and Zeb. Chopper went in and parked himself beside a pair of seats where Adelina sat down.

"How rude." Zeb complained about Chopper. Ezra smacked the droid and then went to sit down beside her. Adelina had taken the seat on the inside while Ezra took the one on the isle seat. They agreed on this because Adelina really didn't want Chopper's wrath.

"This way, Mr. Wabo." Said the Minister as she boarded with a weird-looking Alien. Ezra and Zeb glanced at each other then looked away. "We have seats in the front."

Mr. Wabo began speaking in an odd language that Adelina couldn't understand and apparently the Minister couldn't understand either.

"Ugh! Where is that translator?!" She yelled.

"Coming minister!" Said a gold droid as he entered with a small blue and white droid. "Come along R2-D2." The gold droid urged a small blue droid that followed him. A few minutes went by and they were supposed to be leaving, so the door was closing. Kanan jumped in right on time to seem late and in no way in contact with them.

He walked around Chopper cautiously and sat down in the space behind them. Chopper had been throwing a fit about something and trying to smack Ezra with his little arms. Adelina had giggled at it and then turned back to the front to see that they were taking off.

After a while Chopper began poking Ezra... And wouldn't stop. Adelina almost laughed out loud but kept it to quiet giggles. Ezra looked so mad. He was practically fuming. If they were on the _Ghost_, Chopper would be a pile of scrap by now. After a few more minutes Ezra was done.

"Will you cut it out?! You have plenty of room, stop crowding me!" Ezra yelled as he began shoving Chopper back. Chopper electrocuted Ezra once and he almost fell, then Chopper electrocuted Ezra again and Ezra fell. But accidentally knocked Adelina over as well.

"Hey!" Adelina rubbed a montral as she pushed herself off of Ezra and Kanan glared at them while he stood up.

"Kids! How about you get that _rust-bucket_ under control?!" Kanan yelled and then sat back down. Chopper moved towards him threateningly as Adelina got onto the a chair facing Kanan.

"Mind your own business!" Adelina yelled back and was suddenly electrocuted by Chopper. "Ow!"

"Hey pilot! Isn't there some rule about droids in the passenger area?!" Kanan asked. The robot pilot turned his head back to us.

"I am sorry ma'am. Your astro-mech must proceed to the back, of the craft." The pilot explained.

"Hey! If _our_ astro-mech is banished, then those two astro-mechs are banished too!" Ezra pointed at the translator and small droid.

"_Astro-mech?_ I have never been so insulted! I'll have you know I am a protocol droid. Fluent in over six m-" The Minister seemed really ticked off and frustrated.

"Pilot, these two are with me. And I am on _Imperial_ business." She explained.

"Sorry ma'am. But these are _Imperial_ Regulations." The pilot explained as he turned his head back towards the front.

"Minister-" the golden translator was cut off.

"I can't risk an incident spoiling these negotiations. Go!" She yelled and the two droids began heading to the back.

"H, this is so humiliating! Trust an astro-mech to ruin everything." The droid complained. R2-D2 then beeped about something. "_Secret mission?_ What _secret mission_?"

_Those droids were odd. And what did they mean secret mission?_ Adelina decided to leave it and just relax. They didn't have too much longer until they landed and things could begin to get a bit more interesting. After a little while they all heard.

"Sentients, we are approaching Garel. Please prepare for landing." The pilot said as they came out of hyperspace. A short while after he said this they landed and exited. Ezra and Adelina had Chopper trailing behind them. They leaned up against a couple of crates as they waited for Sabine and Zeb.

"Take us to bay seventeen." Minister Tua commanded a group of bucket heads.

"Yes, ma'am." They walked off to bay seventeen while Sabine walked by Ezra and Adelina.

"Bay seven." She whispered to the two teens. Chopper followed her and the two ran off. They made sure no bucket heads were around and then they climbed up a bunch of crates that were stacked up. Then they opened up a ventilation shaft and climbed in.

"Kanan, I thought you were gonna teach us Jedi stuff. So far, all we're doing is thieving and I already knew how to do that." Adelina rolled her eyes as Ezra complained into his comm. which reminded Adelina that she had been given one too.

They continued to crawl and then they had to climb up. As Ezra began moving up, holding his arms on opposite sides of the wall to keep him in place, Adelina saw bars built into the side of the shaft and just climbed up those. It was easier anyways.

"Just get to bay seven, open the door and we all get paid." Kanan explained.

"So we steal to stay alive? See? I told you I already knew this." Ezra groaned.

"Would you quit complaining? I'm sure Kanan will teach us, when he's ready." Adelina explained.

"Sure. If he's ever gonna be ready." Adelina rolled her eyes at him. He was such an annoying boy sometimes. Soon they made it to the top and Ezra climbed out, then helped Adelina climb out after. She saw the sun was setting and looked about her skin color.

"Huh." She mumbled as the shuttle flew up.

"C'mon." Ezra grabbed her hand and pulled her in the other direction where bay seven was. They made it to the edge of the roof and had to jump across to the other.

"Remind you of how we met?" Adelina smirked at him.

"Yeah." Ezra answered as he stared at it for a moment.

"Don't worry. We've done this plenty of times." And before Ezra could say anything she jumped across. And landed perfectly. "Come on Slow Poke!" Adelina called to him.

"Alright." Ezra took a deep breath, backed up and jumped across. He landed perfectly also.

"See? You did great." Adelina smiled. "Come on." They ran a short ways and Ezra slid down and jumped from there, while Adelina just jumped from where she was. They both landed fine and then Ezra jumped across when a small ship sped by. Ezra didn't land so good this time and began to slip. "Ezra!" Adelina outstretched her hand and used the _Force_ to pick him up and set him on the place he was trying to land.

"Thanks." He called back to her.

"Oh yeah, I save your life and I get a 'thanks'." Adelina muttered then jumped over there with him. He jumped across one more really big spot and actually made it without her help. She jumped across and smiled at him. "Good job. Now let's get down there." Adelina led him to the shaft and had him open it up. Then the two of them slid down and crawled out.

"Okay. We're in bay seven." Ezra said into his comm as he climbed out. He landed on the ground a few feet down and Adelina waited for him to move so she didn't land on him. Once he did she took a deep breath and jumped. She landed on her back and quickly recovered. "You okay?" Ezra asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Adelina answered.

"Good." Ezra then opened up the door and they saw Kanan, Sabine, and Zeb waiting for them.

"Well, you two pulled it off." Zeb clapped a couple of times for them.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Ezra asked.

"Yes." Sabine and Zeb chorused, then they walked inside and pat Ezra on the shoulder. Kanan had gone to help Hera land the _Ghost_ so they could load it up. Ezra, Sabine, Adelina, and Zeb stood around a anti-grav carrier with crates on it. Zeb opened up one of the crates but then jumped backwards several feet.

"Karabast." Adelina looked at him confused.

"Zeb are you okay?" Adelina asked. Before he could answer Sabine cut him off.

"Woah. They're T-7-ion-disrupters. These were banned by the senate. You can short-circuit an entire ship with these." Sabine explained as she picked one up.

"That's _not_ why they were banned." Zeb argued quietly. Adelina studied his face. Fear. She could see that but also... Pain. It was like when she had been taken by those pirates. Because she knows what slaves suffer through. She _experienced_ it.

"Zeb, are you-" Kanan grabbed the disrupter from Sabine, shoved it into the crate, and slammed the lid.

"Get 'em on board before company comes." Kanan ordered. And like that, they were making trips as quick as possible. Running to and fro, between the bay and the _Ghost_. As they were loading up the last couple (where Adelina was between, Ezra and Zeb) Kanan came out of the _Ghost_ again.

"Hurry, we don't have much-" Ezra cut Kanan off.

"Time's up!" Ezra called and they saw stormtroopers, Minister Tua, and Mr. Wabo coming towards them. "We're busted." Ezra muttered as they let go of the crate carrier. Adelina sighed. _Bucket heads! Just what we needed!_ She stood next to Ezra who had his arms crossed.

"Hands up!" They called and Zeb actually did it. He began to walk towards them causing the tween and teen's eyes to widen.

"What are you doing?" They asked the lassat at the same time.

"There a problem here?" Zeb asked.

Mr. Wabo began talking and the translator droid they say earlier translated.

"Mr. Wabo says _those crates_ contain _his_ disrupters." The droid explained.

"Must be some mistake. There can't possibly be disrupters there because they're illegal right?" Zeb asked.

"That's irrelevant. We're going to search _your_ crates." Minister Tua told them.

"Be my guest." Zeb granted them the permission. Adelina put a hand in her jacket, she may have snuck a thing or two from one of those pirates. Two stormtroopers walked past Zeb slowly. "On second thought." Zeb grabbed them and tossed them at the other bucket heads, leaving only one standing. Then he ran at them and began attacking them with just his hands.

Adelina let go of her jacket and watched as Zeb fought the stormtroopers off. Soon he pulled something off his back and held it in his hands as it grew and then electrified at the ends.

"You want disrupters?! You're gonna have to go through me!"

Ezra shoved Adelina back behind the crates as to not get shot and all they heard was Zeb yelling out random things. Kanan came up beside them after a few moments.

"Get those crates aboard ship now!" Kanan commanded.

"Uh... Right." Ezra and Adelina began pushing the crate towards the _Ghost_ again. When they got close to the _Ghost_, Sabine helped them get the crates onboard. And when they turned around Kanan and Zeb were boarding and Chopper had brought the other droids onboard.

"Oh look. Chopper made friends." Sabine joked.

"I am C-3PO, and this is my counterpart, R2-D2. I was translating for Minister Tua when we were attacked by thieves like, uh you." C3PO whimpered when he saw Kanan and Zeb board.

Once they'd taken off, Kanan began working on their next situation. The two _extra_ droids currently on their ship.

Adelina glanced up and saw Zeb watching them from above and then looked back at Kanan.

"We have company. A couple of Imperial droids. Spectre five, let's get a couple of restraining bolts on these two." Kanan ordered.

"Yup." Sabine left to go and get the bolts.

"Spectre, six, Spectre seven, Spectre three. Keep an eye on these two." Kanan added to Chopper, Adelina, and Ezra, then climbed up the ladder.

"You got it, boss." Adelina agreed.

"Yeah. Like that'll happen." Ezra left, with C3PO following him and trying to convince him of something, but Adelina didn't care about that right now. She cared that Zeb was acting the complete opposite of himself right now.

"Kanan, a word?" Zeb asked causing Kanan to stand next to him.

"Can it wait? If I don't confirm our rendezvous with Vizago, we'll have done all this for nothing." Kanan explained.

"Yeah. Maybe this time we don't sell them to Vizago eh? Maybe we get those disrupters out of circulation instead?" Zeb asked as Sabine came down the ladder.

"At lest we got them out of _Imperial_ circulation. When I was translating, I found out they were shipping those T-17's as _prototypes_ so the Empire could mass produce them on _Lothal_." Sabine then slid down the ladder.

"See Zeb? Perfect crime. We steal weapons meant for the Empire and sell them to get credits to keep this bird flying." Kanan explained.

"Oh hey. If we need credits, maybe we can sell Vizago those two droids." Sabine added as Ezra came back to help with the restraining bolts.

"Yeah, good idea." Kanan agreed as he climbed up the ladder and left. Zeb still looked uneasy and it worried Adelina. _What's wrong with Zeb? Maybe Hera'll know._ She thought. She decided to head there once they didn't need her for anything. Right now they needed her help with restraining bolts.

...

After a long time of trying and R2-D2 just undoing the bolts, the crew gave up and went their separate ways. Adelina ran to the cockpit and sat in the seat beside Hera's.

"Hey Hera. Can we talk?" Adelina asked.

"Sure. What is it, Adelina?" Hera asked.

"Is Zeb okay? He's been kinda... The opposite of himself lately." Adelina explained. Before Hera could answer the two girls heard yelling.

"AND STAY OUT!" Zeb yelled.

"You can't do that! It's _my_ cabin too!" Ezra yelled as he hit something.

"Ezra. Come in here." Hera called. There was a loud bang and then Ezra stomped into the cockpit. Adelina could tell that Ezra was really angry.

"Hera. Zeb's booted me from my own-" Hera cut him off.

"I know. But maybe you could cut Zeb a little slack today?" Hera begged.

"Oh. Like he cuts _me_ slack?!" Ezra asked.

"Do you know what a T-7 disrupter is? What it does to an organic being?" Hera asked as she turned to Ezra.

"Uh... No." Ezra answered as he took the spot behind Adelina.

"Well... Zeb does. Because that's what the Imperials used on his people when they cleared his home world. Very few Lassat's survived. And _none_ remain on Lassaun." Hera explained.

"I-I guess I could cut him a little slack." Ezra agreed quietly.

"Good man... So how's the Jedi training going with Kanan?" Hera asked.

"Jedi training? Never heard of it." Ezra groaned as he spun his seat lazily. With a sigh, Hera turned back to the controls.

"We'll see about that." Hera muttered. They then came out of hyperspace and saw Lothal from not too far away.

"Home sweet home." Ezra sighed.

...

They soon arrived at the rendezvous and got ready unload all the crates. Kanan and Hera came down the ladder in the middle of a conversation, but it sounded as though the conversation were coming to an end.

"Can we talk about this later?" Kanan asked.

"That's fine, love. But we _will_ discuss it." Hera promised causing Kanan to sigh. _Wonder what they were talking about_. Adelina thought. R2-D2 began beeping at Sabine and she looked at him.

"Oh right. This R2 says its _real_ mission was to make sure the disrupters never made it to the Empire, and that his master will pay _handsomely_ for their return." Sabine explained. Kanan put his hand in his chin for a moment.

"I'll think about it." He agreed.

"So we're not selling the droids but we're selling the T-7's? We don't even know who Vizago's spire is." Zeb groaned.

"We know it's not the Empire. And I already made a deal with Vizago. So let's get these crates off the boat." Kanan then grabbed the crate carrier's handle to begin unloading. Something worried Adelina. Something... She couldn't think of.

...

They had finished unloading and Vizago was checking out the disrupters. Vizago had been a yellow creature with horns on his head. He was kind of annoying to Adelina, but she didn't say it out loud.

"Ooh. I can make some beautiful music with these." Vizago smiled.

"They're _not_ that kind of instrument!" Zeb growled.

"You just have to know how to play them. And how to play those who want to buy them." Vizago smirked.

"You have to _buy them from us_ first." Ezra pointed out.

"Finally, someone on your crew who understands business." Vizago put his hand on Kanan's shoulder and Kanan shoved it away.

"Let's just get this over with." Kanan said. Adelina heard a ship coming and looked at the sky. _Was there another party involved that Kanan didn't tell us about?_ When Adelina saw the ship though, she knew it wasn't supposed to be here. It was an Imperial ship, carrying walkers and probably lots of stormtroopers.

"You were followed!" Vizago yelled.

"That's not possible." Hera argued.

"Tell it to the Empire!" Vizago probably had a warrant on him, that's why he was leaving. "Leave the rest! We're gone!" Vizago shouted to his men and they all hopped up onto their speeders.

"You haven't payed us." Kanan grabbed Vizago's arm and stopped him.

"Cikatro Vizago doesn't pay for half a shipment." Vizago pulled himself out of Kanan's grip and jumped onto the back of a speeder. "And he doesn't pay for trouble with Imperials. My friends, I hope you live to bargain another day. And if you don't... Eh." Vizago shrugged as they sped off causing Adelina to make a disgusted face.

"And we work with him because..." Adelina trailed off. Before anyone could answer her though, they realized the ships were getting closer.

"Shouldn't we be going too?" Sabine asked.

"We can't let these disrupters fall into Imperial hands." Kanan answered. "Sabine! Destroy the guns."

"Ha! Now you're speaking my language. I'll go get my gear." Sabine then ran off. But stopped by the disrupters when she heard.

"R2-D2 stop! What _are_ you doing?" Adelina glanced back and saw the small droid roll over to the disrupters and began beeping. "Joining the crew?" The good droid asked. R2 beeped as he pulled out a disrupter and then put it back.

"Of course! Over load the disrupters and then- boom! Good call little guy." Sabine pat the top of the droid. "You can join our crew anytime." Sabine smiled.

"Hm." Adelina walked over to them as she heard the gold droid say something about short circuits.

"Hera! Help Sabine open the crates. Zeb, Ezra, Adelina! Line 'em up." Kanan ran over and grabbed a disrupter. "Meanwhile, I'll deal with the walkers." Adelina glanced back and the ship set down two giant... Walkers? She guessed that's what they were.

The Walkers- once stable, began walking towards and shooting at them. Their lasers shot at the ground and made things hard to walk on. Zeb, Ezra, and Hera took cover while Adelina didn't know what to do.

"Get out of there!" Before Adelina could react, Zeb grabbed her jacket and pulled her behind the giant... Rock. Adelina wasn't sure what it was.

"Thanks." Adelina replied breathlessly. She watched as Kanan shot the Walkers with the disrupters. One fell down but the other remained in tact. As Kanan got ready to fire another shot, the Walker beat him to it and Kanan was thrown several feet back.

Hera left the three and began shooting the Walker, causing it to turn to her and shoot her. Zeb helped Kanan get up and then all four of them took cover behind another rock to see the ship land and stormtroopers ran out.

"Great." Adelina muttered. There was some Imperial guard ordering them about as the gold droid began running towards them.

"Thank you! Thank you! Oh! I knew some form of rescue would arrive-" _Sellout!_ Adelina thought as she glared at the droid. Adelina pulled out her mini gun that she had taken from the pirates on Nar Shaddaa and held it pointing at the sky like she saw Kanan do. The stormtroopers began shooting and the crew shot back. "Wait! Don't shoot! Don't shoot! You're here to rescue me!" The droid cried out as he ran away. Adelina focused on her targets as she shot each of them in the chest.

Adelina shot a stormtrooper and the Imperial guard walked over his body while pulling out a weapon.

"You! Lassat! Togruta! Face me!" The guard yelled as he pulled out a weapon exactly like Zeb's. Adelina froze and trembled. Why did he care about her? Zeb quickly jumped into action and Adelina had his back.

"Wait!"

"Guys!"

Adelina heard them but payed no attention. If she was gonna be a part of this crew then she needed to fight with them. Even if she had to give her life. (Loyal right?) The Imperial guard quickly knocked Adelina down while electrocuting her. She fell on her side and gasped in pain but tried to fight it and get up. Zeb and the guard clashed weapons and Zeb soon knocked the guard down.

"Only the honor guard of Lasan can carry a Boe-Rifle!" Zeb yelled in anger as he glared down at the guard.

"I know." The guard laughed like a madman. "I removed it from a guardsmen myself!" He yelled as he began clashing weapons with Zeb once more. Adelina pushed herself up and tried to aim her gun at the guard. But they were moving so fast, she couldn't afford to hit Zeb. Adelina stood up and shot the stormtroopers then turned around and saw Zeb and the guard were staring at each other as Zeb was walking forward and the guard back.

"I was there when Lasan fell. I know why you fear those disrupters. I gave the order to use them!" The Imperial guard yelled causing Adelina to get angry and stand beside Zeb. "And you. I know your parents. I'm the one who convinced them to abandon you all those years ago." Adelina gasped with anger and fear. Why did he say _know_? Why not _knew_? Are they just still alive?

Before she could say anything Zeb lashed out. Fighting blindly with anger and hate. Adelina didn't know what to do. She felt her knees buckle and she fell on them as she stared at the fight incredulously. This was impossible to the young Togruta. She suddenly felt someone shaking her shoulders and looked at the person. It was Ezra.

"Adelina. Are you okay?" He asked then a shot almost hit her head and they jumped behind a rock with Kanan.

"I'm fine." Adelina answered as she held up her gun, ready to fire. When she glanced back at Zeb and the Imperial, she saw Zeb get electrocuted but he continued to fight. _How did he take the sting so easily?_ She wondered. He was electrocuted again and stopped for a minute.

"That fool Lassat is gonna get himself killed!" Kanan groaned. A shot almost hit them and they ducked.

"Okay we're ready." They heard Sabine say. Quickly they jumped up and shoved the anti-grav carrier full of disrupters towards the large group of stormtroopers that were coming at them.

Sabine and the droids pushed one at the Walker that was chasing Hera, once the twi'lek had made it away from the thing. There were large explosions and they all fell down from the impact. When Adelina glanced back at the fight between the Imperial guard and Zeb, Adelina saw something that terrified her. Zeb was on the ground on her knees and was about to die.

"No." She whispered. Quickly she jumped up, not noticing Ezra do the same.

"No!" They both yelled, throwing out their hands. The Imperial guard was thrown backwards and fell unconscious from the huge wind of their _Force_-push. Kanan stared at them incredulously as Ezra looked down at his hands. Adelina ran to Zeb. He was in pain, that much she could tell.

"Zeb?" She asked quietly, going down on one knee. He didn't look too good. He suddenly flopped onto his back and Adelina panicked. If he was dead she was definitely not a part of the crew. "Zeb." Adelina heard footsteps but didn't look up. She kept her gaze on the Lassat.

"Spectre seven. Get aboard." Kanan commanded.

"But-"

"Spectre four will be fine. Go!" Adelina got up and ran to the _Ghost_. When she glanced back, she saw Zeb leaning on Kanan and trying to walk back to the ship. Adelina quickly went back, wrapped his arm around her neck, and helped pull Zeb back into the ship. Then they took off. Try helped Zeb get onto the ground and everyone crowded around them.

"Will he be okay?" Sabine asked. Zeb shuttered a few times causing Adelina to get nervous. He groaned slightly then Adelina heard him say something softly.

"Yeah." Kanan and Adelina helped him stand up. "Thanks mate, appreciate the save." Zeb said to Kanan.

"It wasn't me." Kanan argued. "It was Ezra and Adelina." Ezra and Adelina smiled sheepishly as Adelina slowly let go of Zeb and began backing up. Zeb nodded at the two and they nodded back. _That's how he says thanks to us I guess._ Adelina thought. "And Ezra, Adelina, your former Jedi training starts tomorrow." Kanan added. Adelina smiled.

_Finally._

**A/N: DAAA-DAAA-DA-DA-DA-DAAA! Okay! Sorry I didn't update sooner but I got really busy! School tests and crap. It sucks. But don't worry. Summer is right around the corner! Anyways, yeah as I stated in the author's note above, it would be great if you guys could do this for me! There isn't a prize other than your artwork being put up and getting credit for it. Don't worry I like to give credit. So umm... Yeahh. Tell me what you thought and maybe what you want to see in the next chapter? Thanks! Write ya real soon! **


	3. Why Are Boys So Dumb?

**A/N: I apologize for the wait guys, I've been really busy. Really you guys don't know the half of it. Anyways, think of this as a late Christmas present!**

Adelina sat beside Ezra at the table. There was a bowl in the center of it and today he was gonna try and move the bowl with the _Force_. Chopper sat at the edge of the table to watch (and probably make fun of) Ezra. Kanan had told the two to practice, or rather, he told Adelina to help Ezra with any _Force_ related things he needed.

"Alright you've got this, Ezra. All you have to do is imagine moving the bowl in your mind. Reach out, close your eyes, and..." _What did Kanan say during teaching today? Oh right!_ _"_Connect to _the Force_ like so." Adelina demonstrated it and lifted the bowl into the air, twirling it a few times, then set it back down. "Okay?" She asked, folding her hands on the table. Honestly, she got the whole 'connect to the _Force_' thing from Kanan.

"Okay... I hope this works." Ezra reached out towards the bowl and did as Adelina said. Slowly the bowl began to wobble causing Chopper to beep a bit. Then it began to move more causing Adelina's eyes to widen. It slowly lifted into the air causing Adelina to smile. Ezra opened his eyes and smiled as well. "Yes!" Then Chopper revealed that he had lifted the bowl with a 'waaa-waaa' sound causing the two to immediately frown.

"Chopper!" Adelina groaned, laying her head and arms on the table with her spine all bent out of whack. "C'mon! I have things to do! I don't want to be helping _him_ all day." The Togruta complained.

"Very funny. But I don't need your help." Ezra replied to the girl.

"Oh yeah, then why'd you beg me to help you?" Adelina asked. Right when Ezra was about to give a smart answer, Chopper complained through a series of beeps then promptly threw the bowl at Ezra and rolled away. Adelina giggled a bit and caused Ezra to look back at her for a moment before yelling.

"Chopper!" The boy jumped up and began to chase the inanimate but animate object. "Come back here you rolling junk pile!" Adelina stood up.

"I'd better make sure Chopper doesn't get turned to scrap." Adelina muttered as she ran after them. They ran by Sabine and Adelina's room but Ezra quickly ran back to stand in the doorway, with Adelina standing beside him. She could tell that Sabine was painting again, that's all she really does in her free time, isn't it?

"Oh. Hey Sabine." Ezra smirked and tried his hardest to flirt as he leaned on the door frame. "I see you're painting... Stuff." _Ha! You don't even know what it is! _Adelina thought with a smile.

"Well nothing gets past you, kid." Sabine leaned back with a shrug, stopping her work for a moment to listen to Ezra's hopeless antics. Adelina did much of the same.

"You know, if you ever need a little inspiration..." Adelina couldn't help but laugh at her newfound friend as he finished saying this. The human glared at her but she didn't care, it was hilarious how hard he was trying.

"Yeah, then I'll be sure to look elsewhere." Sabine chuckled slightly. Chopper suddenly came up behind him and made a whole bunch of noises, then rolled into Ezra and Zeb's room. The young girl gasped in a panic as she ran towards their room which was right across the hall.

"Chopper! Stay outta my room!" He yelled as the door shut behind the annoying droid. Adelina sucked in a breath as she looked at him with wide panic ridden eyes and clenched teeth. Ezra turned back to Sabine for a second. "Uh... Gotta go." He quickly turned around and they ran into the room.

They entered the dark room and Adelina silenced her breathing as soon as she saw Zeb lying on the bottom bunk with his arms crossed and eyes closed. She felt panic course through her at the fear of waking him up and then them not having enough credits for a grave.

"Kids, you wake me. You die." He said, reinforcing her fear even more. She looked at Ezra slightly panicked but he didn't seem that bothered by Zeb.

"Wait. If he spoke and it wasn't all slurred and stuff, then isn't he already awake?" She whispered to Ezra. He shrugged while shaking his head, then they were both suddenly shocked by Chopper's taser. They jumped into the air, Adelina biting her tongue so she wouldn't cry out in pain while Ezra just clenched his teeth. Then they turned back to the droid who began making loud noises and tried to shoot them again.

This time they were smart enough to duck under it, it flew over their heads and didn't even touch them. But it hit Zeb. As the blue electricity coursed through his body, he convulsed on the bed and then fell on the floor as it went away. Adelina gasped in shock as Ezra and Chopper started laughing (Chopper making a noise which Adelina assumed was laughing) at Zeb, while smoke escalated from his burnt fur.

The Togruta didn't dare laugh as he stood up while groaning and moaning. She clenched her teeth again and felt panic plus adrenalin course through her blood but she stayed where she was. She would be okay. Ezra wouldn't let her get killed right? They _were_ friends, right? _Right_?

"It's his fault!" Ezra quickly stopped laughing and pointed at the droid, trying to pin the blame on someone else to get out of trouble.

"I had nothing to do with it!" Adelina yelled, terrified for her future.

"I don't care. I'm crushing all three of you." He growled out as his spine went straight causing him to tower over them. He glared at the two as Chopper quickly made his escape and Adelina began backing up to follow him but the door shut causing her back to hit it. _Oh no!_ She thought, feeling a slight pain from her back lekku being crushed. Ezra looked at her with a playful smirk and glint in his eye. Adelina stared at it longer than she wanted and felt like she was gonna throw up.

"That's Lassat gratitude for you." He said as Zeb readied his fist. "All we did was save his life from an _Imperial agent_." He added The human turned to Zeb. "Or did that slip your mind?" Ezra asked Zeb causing him to stop and drop his fist. Adelina sighed with relief as he began turning around.

"How could it? You remind me every twenty-three seconds!" Zeb started heading back to his bunk and Adelina finally let her back head tail feel some relief as she pulled herself from the wall.

"Just so you know, I stopped talking about it literally the day of. I don't like holding things against people." Goodness knows she's had that done to her enough. Ezra glanced at her for a second before looking back at Zeb.

"You know Zeb, in some places, when a man owes you his life, he's your servant forever." Ezra pointed out causing Adelina to glare at him.

"Ezra Bridger, no!" She felt anger surge through her but something in her mind began telling her to let it go. That she was safe now and she wasn't a slave anymore. She was pretty sure it was just her conscience but she listened nonetheless. She took a few deep breaths as Ezra glanced at her and then back at Zeb.

"Exactly! This isn't someplace, it's my place!" He sat down in the bed and then laid down. "So get out!" He rolled onto his side, away from them.

"Sorry roomie, no deal." Ezra began to climb the latter, leaving Adelina standing there watching him. She looked at the bed he was about to climb on. "Come on Adelina." She looked at him unsure and then started to grab onto the latter when she noticed something. _Wait a second, where are the- _Adelina's thoughts were cut short, as Ezra sat down on the top bunk, it fell ontop of Zeb. Adelina began to laugh a bit but stopped when she saw both of them about to explode.

Adelina quickly made her escape with Ezra right behind her.

"It wasn't my fault!" She heard him say to Zeb and turned her head as she stopped running to see the Lassat about to punch the human boy.

"Tell it to my fist!" And they were coming towards her! She quickly began moving her feet to get away and to some form of protection.

_Kanan? Nah, he's probably too busy. Who usually settles things around here? Hm... _She continued to think before it came to her almost like getting hit by a Meiloorun_. Oh! Of course! Hera!_ Adelina rounded a corner to the cockpit and ran in, finding the green Twi'lek just finishing coming out of hyper-space. _Wow, I didn't even feel it_. Adelina made a mental note to tell her how great a pilot she was, later.

"Hera-" The pink Togruta was cut off by a loud crash causing both of their eyes to widen before Hera got up and ran out (with the Togruta following close behind) to the (what Adelina called the) ramp-room. Adelina's jaw dropped at what they found. A whole bunch of crates were all over the floor around Zeb who seemed to have tackled Ezra with Kanan standing off to the side in surprise.

Hera cleared her throat as she grabbed onto the railing to alert them of her presence. She gave them _The Look._ You know, the look that every parent gives their kids when they've screwed up big time. The one that makes children everywhere shudder in fear. Even Adelina was a little nervous about it. Once the two boys noticed the look, they panicked.

"It's his fault!" They chorused causing Adelina to put her head in her hand and sigh while shaking it. Adelina began to climb down the ladder as Hera went back to the cockpit angrily. Ezra and Zeb began standing up as they landed while Adelina was picking up the crates and putting them back the way they were supposed to be.

"Sorry about those idiots, Kanan." She said as she pulled up another crate. The Jedi looked at her with a small smile.

"It's fine, we're pretty used to chaos around here. You realize you don't have to pick those up right?" She sighed and stopped. _Yeah I know but it's fine. I know what it feels like to just be finished working and then have someone ruin it and make you start all over_. She thought as she continued on.

"Force of habit." She replied simply as she finished up the last crate. Kanan looked at her deeply as if trying to read her mind and Adelina tensed slightly but kept on working, trying to figure out if he actually _could_ read her mind through the _Force_. _Oh man, the Force! That's what he meant!_ She could have just picked them up with it. Her thoughts were interrupted by Hera.

"Enough! This is _my_ ship you're wrecking and I want you _off_ it." Hera yelled as she went to open the ramp. Adelina's jaw fell down as she watched this happen.

"That's a little harsh." She looked at Kanan for a second then back at Ezra and Zeb. The two elbowed each other until they got to Hera.

"Hera, be reasonable." Zeb pleaded.

"C'mon! You know what he's like!" Ezra groaned, trying to change Hera's mind. Adelina saw the green Twi'lek hand Ezra a dark green paper. "What's this?"

"A market list." She answered. "The town of Cothal is two cliks to the south and I'm sending you _both_ on a supply run." Adelina sighed with relief that she wasn't just kicking them out.

"With him?!" They asked, looking at each other as the pink Togruta started walking closer to them.

"With each other. Oh, and don't even _think_ about coming back without at least _one_ Meiloorun fruit. Clear?" She asked.

"Yes." They chorused, obviously annoyed. Adelina took the paper from Ezra and looked it over. There was mostly fuel, food and weaponry. All pretty simple and standard stuff if you ask the pink Togruta.

"Well this shouldn't be too hard. Here, I'll go with you. This is partially my fault, so I should get some of the punishment right?" She asked as she folded up the list and put it in her pocket while they walked down the ramp. The real reason she was going was just to get some fresh air and to also make sure that Ezra and Zeb don't tear each other apart. Which they were currently trying to do. "Hey, hey, hey! Break it up!" Adelina yelled getting between them and pushing them apart. "Okay, that's it! Ezra, you stay on my left side! Zeb, you stay on the right, got it?" Adelina asked the two children sighed and nodded in agreement as they continued their walk.

"So, what's on the list?" Adelina pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Oh, I can get all this easy, except the Meiloorun fruit." Zeb explained as he handed it back to her.

"Okay, then that's what we'll do. Zeb, you go get everything else and me and Ezra will get the fruit. Meiloorun shouldn't be too hard to get right? But keep comms on okay? Just in case of any Imperial trouble." They nodded and turned them on, all at the same time. So the three split up, Ezra and Adelina going one way, Zeb going the other.

The teen and tween walked down a street, searching the area for fruit venders who might have Meiloorun. Suddenly they heard their names being called.

"Ezra? Is that Ezra Bridger and little Adelina?" They turned and saw an old man whom they both knew very well. His skin was tan and he had a white beard with short grey hair which Adelina was sure, that once upon a time, had been a different color.

"Mr Sumar?!" They asked at the same time. A bright smile grew on Adelina's face which Ezra glanced at longer than he thought he should. They walked over to him and the Togruta hugged him over his table, he laughed as he set her down.

"Look how you two have grown. It's so good to see that you two found each other again after so long." He smiled causing the two to frown as they looked at each other.

"What do you mean? We've never met before." Adelina pointed out.

"Well sure you did. When you were little kids. He was about... Mm.. Eight years old, I believe. And you were six weren't you?" And like that, their memories came flooding back. All the times they played together as little kids, how much fun they had together. Adelina daren't think about why they stopped. No one needed to know.

"Ez?" She asked in surprise, with a slight laugh that made Ezra's heart skip a beat for some reason.

"Addie?" He asked just as much surprise in his own voice. Mr. Sumar laughed at the two and then reached down behind his table.

"Here have a Yogynn." He tossed them each one.

"Thanks." They chorused, then Adelina realized that Mr. Sumar was selling fruit. Apparently, Ezra had the same idea.

"I don't suppose you have any Meilooruns?" Ezra asked as he tossed the fruit to Adelina, who caught it with ease and began to put it in his back pack.

"Meilooruns?" He laughed a bit. "Meilooruns don't grow on Lothal."

"They don't?" The two asked at the same time. Adelina put her head in her hands while Ezra smacked his head.

"No. Of course they don't." '_Dang it, Hera!'_ _Addie_ thought.

"Suppose you could find an off-world importer, but it'd cost you." Mr. Sumar told them. They straightened up and tensed slightly at this.

"Right, well great seeing you again." Ezra began to leave with Adelina following.

"Bye Mr. Sumar!" She waved as they walked away. He waved back and as soon as he they couldn't see him anymore they sighed at the same time. "So what are we gonna do now?" Adelina asked. Ezra shook his head.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we could get Zeb to pay?" Then they saw the Imperials talking. They nodded to each other and began heading towards the kids. Quickly, they jumped down and hid. Once the troopers were walking away, Ezra stood up and began pulling back his sling-shot. Adelina smirked and waited for when he'd release and they'd have to run again. But then they started talking to Mr. Sumar so the kids stopped.

"You there! Sumar!" The Imperial official called out causing the old man to look at him. "Changed your mind?"

"No. I told you, I'm not selling my farm." Adelina furrowed her brows. The man chuckled.

"Very well." Then they walked away, leaving the teen and tween angry. As they started to follow, they ran into Zeb. Literally, walked into him and bounced back.

"I've got everything but the Meilooruns. Any luck?" Zeb asked, in both arms were giant boxes of stuff.

"No. And I don't think Hera meant for us to have any." Ezra explained.

"Someone has to be selling those things." Suddenly Zeb dropped one of the boxes into Ezra's arms. The teen almost dropped it causing Adelina to jump in front of him and grab the bottom, lifting half of it just by herself. "Here. Take this. I'll go find one." Zeb began to leave as Adelina adjusted slightly to get more comfortable.

"Okay where should we-" She was soon cut off by Ezra's whiny voice.

"Seriously? You want _me_ to carry your supplies after saving _your_ life?" Ezra asked causing Zeb to get angry. He pulled Adelina back by her jacket (which caused her to lose her balance and stumble a bit, but she quickly gained it) and slammed his hand down on the box. Standing where the Togruta had been, not twenty seconds ago, he began pushing Ezra and the box back.

"Stop saying you saved my life!" Suddenly Zeb had him pinned to a crate, which the lid had gotten knocked off because of them. Adelina ran around to put the lid back on and then tell the two how ridiculous they were acting. But they found what they were looking for.

"Umm... Boys?" They looked at her and saw what was in the crate.

"Meilooruns!" They quickly got up and located the owner. The man working was a green-blue Rodian working on a little pad.

"How much for the whole crate?" Zeb asked.

"Sorry, they're already sold." The man answered.

"Well maybe we can buy one from-" Ezra was interrupted by a bang. They turned and saw a stormtrooper slam the lid onto the crate and start taking it away.

"From the Empire? Ha! Good luck." The man sarcastically laughed. Ezra suddenly smirked causing the Togruta to sigh.

"Oh no. What crazy plan do you have now?" Adelina asked.

"Just follow me." And so they did. They quickly ran and hid behind some crates where they could see them loading the Meilooruns onto a ship thing.

"What are you smiling about?" Zeb asked Ezra. She looked at him.

"The obvious answer to our problem." Zeb groaned and grabbed Ezra's head, pushing him down until he was hidden behind the big crates again.

"No."

"Hey, it's not like we've never stolen from the Empire before." Ezra pointed out.

"Oh right. So what's the plan, kid. You gonna use the _Force_?" Zeb asked. Punching Ezra in the arm on the word 'kid' and then moving his fingers strangely causing Adelina to glare and slap his hands down.

"Maybe. Sure, why not?" Ezra leaned around the side of the crate. He closed his eyes and held out his hand. Slowly, he was connecting to the _Force_ like Adelina had showed him. The Togruta and Lassat watched the crate of Meilooruns as the lid started moving and coming off.

Then a stormtrooper shut it with ease.

Adelina and Zeb couldn't hold back their lap her at his failed attempt. She knew it wouldn't work because he wasn't as connected to the _Force_ as she was, but she wanted to see how it'd play out. She was not disappointed. But Ezra was, he made a face that showed he was angry but Adelina didn't care.

"We should go." Zeb sighed, as the two finished laughing.

"You go, Adelina and I are getting what we came for. Come on!" Ezra reached back and caught her hand. Intwining their fingers in a way that made Adelina excited, he began to pull the Togruta away from the Lassat.

"Wait kids!" He called after them and tried to grab the twelve-year-old. He missed by an inch and they were out of reach.

They quickly ducked behind a crate which a stormtrooper was standing by. They let go of each other's hands (albeit a bit unhappy about it), looking around for a diversion. Adelina spotted a pebble next to her foot. She grabbed it and tossed it, which caused the stormtrooper to go after it. Then they quietly but quickly ran around the other side of the crate, jumping down, they crawled side-by-side to hide from the trooper who was standing right in front of the Meilooruns. Then they jumped up, Adelina using the _Force_ as a form of help, and they landed on top of the ship. They opened up the crate and pulled one fruit out. Then he waved it around at Zeb as a form of saying '_ha!_'. Adelina smirked at him and waved herself. The Lassat glared at them, gritting his teeth and looking around.

"You two!" They jumped, Ezra almost dropping the fruit. The two looked down to see four or five troopers standing around them with guns._ 'Good thing they're terrible shots.'_ Adelina thought.

"I'll just put this back." The teen opened up the crate, and set the Meiloorun down, among other ones. Suddenly, the stormtroopers were being knocked down by the crates that Zeb had been standing behind.

"Run!" He yelled at them. Quickly they jumped down from the ship, looking back around they saw two more troopers and an Imperial officer, in fact the same one who was trying to buy Mr. Sumar's farm. Adelina, this time, grabbed Ezra's hand and began to run as fast as possible.

"Stop them!" Her heart pumped faster and her breath quickened as they ran, Zeb waited until they were next to him to finally start running. The three of them turned a corner and Adelina released Ezra's hand, realizing that he would run faster if they weren't holding hands. She somehow managed to end up on Zeb's right side with Ezra on the left.

"You made me lose all of the supplies! At least, we're even!" Zeb told Ezra, anger rising slightly in his voice.

"Even? Please! We had the whole situation under control!"_ 'Okay, he's just being plain stupid now!'_ Adelina could have hit the human boy for that but they were a little too busy at the moment.

"Ugh! Come here!" He grabbed Ezra and Adelina by the back of their jackets.

"Whoa!" The Togruta was not expecting to be dragged down an alley by Zeb. The Lassat suddenly tossed Adelina over his shoulder and then jumped up the wall, using one arm to cling to the wall and the other to hold onto Ezra. They got close to the top when the two Stormtroopers had run down the same alley.

"Where'd they go?" The Stormtrooper asked, not considering the fact that the Lassat could climb. Adelina stuck her tongue out as she felt moving and saw Ezra fly onto the roof. Then she was grabbed and tossed up there as well. Landing roughly on her side a little ways from but still facing Ezra, she began to push herself up when she heard.

"Up there!" And suddenly there were bright red lasers shooting up into the sky._ 'Once again, thank goodness they're terrible shots. What do they teach at the academy?' _Ezra was leaned over the roof looking down and as the Togruta sat up, she saw a laser about to hit him in the head.

"Ezra! Get down!" The young girl tackled him before he was shot, just in time to keep them from being killed. But the impact caused her to land on top of him with their wide eyes staring deep into each other. Hers were filled with panic, his with shock at what had just happened. She put her hands up on either side of his head and began to push up. They heard clattering down on the ground and quickly scrambled to the edge. Zeb had landed on the ground, on the two Stormtroopers who had been shooting at them.

"Zeb!" They called to him, trying to make sure he was okay.

"Just keep going! I'll catch up to you!" He ran off but before they could do the same an entire group of Troopers ran down the alleyway and decided to split up to find them. One ground ran after Zeb and the other looked up at the youngest crew members with their guns aimed at them. 'Oh no.' Adelina thought. The Togruta looked at the human, and he looked back at her.

"Run?" She asked with a joking but nervous voice.

"Run." He confirmed. That was all she needed, they ran off as fast they could, both pulling out their weapons and firing at the Imperial Guards who were after them. Somehow they ended up getting onto the roof as well as they followed and shot at the kids. The two would stop and hide behind different boulder-like power suppliers to fire back before running again.

"Man!" Adelina yelled as she jumped behind a big power supplier, with Ezra right across from her. "Every time I go outside with you, I relive the first time we met!" Adelina yelled as she jumped up and shot both the troopers before getting back down. Ezra gave her a smirk as he shot them with his slingshot.

"Yeah well. What're you gonna do?" Ezra asked as they began to run again.

"Stop hanging out with you!" She replied as she ran beside him, getting in a quick shot behind her before jumping over an alleyway.

"Pfft! You couldn't ignore me if you tried!" They both smirked at each other before having a shot almost hit Ezra in the head causing them to stop. Adelina looked back and saw two more were behind them.

"What?! Why are there more of you?!" She yelled, shooting them all in the chests before turning back to see a TIE fighter chasing them as well. "On no." Ezra looked over at it too.

"Great. Just what we need." Ezra groaned sarcastically. Adelina stuck her tongue out at it as it turned towards them, showing her the driver. Her tongue stayed out in shock at who it was. Zeb sat there with a smirk on his face as he waved.

"Zeb?!" They both asked in shock. He gave them a thumbs up but then lost control of the TIE. He went down but slowly came back up facing the two.

"Zeb! Hey Zeb! Let us in!" Ezra called out to the Lassat as they continued to run.

"Please!" Adelina begged, feeling her legs starting to burn from running so much. Her heart beat sped up and adrenaline kicked in causing the pain to flush away as she took short, quick, breaths.

"So now, I'd be saving your lives right?" Zeb asked, with a playful smirk. The two quickly jumped over a gap before responding.

"Yes!" The Togruta answered, ready to just get into the TIE and fly back to the _Ghost_.

"What?! Yeah! Sure! Yes! Whatever!" Ezra yelled, not considering what the Lassat was saying. But for right now, that was okay.

"If I let you in, we're even!" The Lassat promised.

"Fine!" Ezra called back as more shots were fired causing Adelina to do the same to them.

"You have to say it!" Zeb commanded. The Togruta rolled her eyes. _'Boys.' _She thought.

"Just do it!" Adelina screamed, quickly stuffing her gun back into her pocket.

"Alright! Alright! We're even! Now, let us in!" Zeb moved the TIE fighter closer and opened up the top hatch, causing the two to _Force_ jump in. Adelina landed behind Zeb's seat on the ground, kneeling with her hand in on the floor to keep her stable. Then Ezra landed on the Lassat who tossed him back beside the girl so he could see where he was flying. Adelina stood up and quickly shut the top with the Force as they began flying through the streets of that poor town.

Ezra suddenly stood up and began trying to fly the ship, causing an argument to arise. Adelina looked at them with a sigh, seeing them pulling at the steering handles and yelling at each other. _'Will you two get a grip?'_ She wondered. Then she saw that they were turning the opposite direction and they began firing at the poor man's fruit stand. She gasped as fruit juice covered the entire window of the TIE. Zeb then aimed them up towards the air and they were out of there.

"Great! Now because of you two _idiots_, we can't see a gosh-darn thing!" Adelina yelled pointing at the window with one hand and balling up a fist in the other.

"We need to gain altitude." Ezra ignored the girl, instead ordering the other person on the ship causing Zeb's blood to boil.

"I know." Zeb answered angrily causing the Togruta to sigh as she leaned in closer to the window while they argued.

"Zeb..." Something was wrong, she could feel it in the _Force_. They were going to crash if they didn't move _now_.

"We need to turn. Now!" She yelled as she suddenly shoved Zeb over causing them to quickly change direction. Both boys looked back and saw that they would have crashed into that giant boulder if it weren't for her.

"How did you know?" They both asked, incredulously.

"The _Force._. I think. I'm not sure, it was just instinct." She answered quietly, still in slight shock at herself.

"Good." Zeb chuckled nervously. "That's good." The he turned to Ezra. "Now get out there and clean the canopy." Then, they started to argue again. Adelina sighed as she reached her hand out, focusing above the noise and connecting with the Force like she always did. Slowly with a few swiping motions, the juice was flicked away and tossed into the tall grass. She opened her eyes and sighed tiredly as she put her hand back down.

"You know what?" Adelina asked, an idea coming to her mind that would stop them from fighting for a minute. "We should contact Hera and Kanan and tell them what's going on so we can get back."

"What?!" Ezra asked, obviously worried about the initial reaction to the situation that they were currently in.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Zeb then got out his comm device. "Spectre four to _Ghost_." He called into it.

"_Go ahead, Spectre four._" Hera replied, in an almost daring manner.

"Right well, we've had a bit of a problem." All three of them sat there, nervously awaiting the scolding they were about to get.

"_I thought you might_." Hera replied smugly causing Adelina to stick her tongue out but quickly pull it back in for fear of Hera seeing her somehow. "_Well look, don't worry about the Meiloorun-_" Ezra decided this was a good time to cut her off.

"Yeah about that. We found some."

"But we lost them." Adelina chimed in.

"Then we found some again."

"But we smashed them-"

"Just cut to the chase." Zeb cut them both off when suddenly they heard the unmistakable sound of more TIE's.

"Oh no." Adelina muttered, her voice a mixture of annoyance and slight worry as she looked out the window to see multiple TIE's coming after and shooting at them.

"_Wait. What am I hearing? It sounds like_-" Ezra cut Kanan off.

"Yeah, well, about that. See Umm..." _'Ugh! Ezra's taking too long!'_ The young girl thought, reaching her hand out and pulling the others in front of them with the _Force_ so Zeb could shoot. He quickly did and then nodded a silent thanks.

"We stole a TIE fighter." She quickly explained.

"_You_ WHAT?!" Kanan yelled through the comm causing all three of them to wince.

"He's taking it better than I thought." Zeb commented.

"_Get rid of it!_" He commanded causing the three to frown and lean towards the comm.

"Do we have to?" They whined. They kind of liked having a TIE fighter. There was a sigh which they knew came from the Jedi.

"_At least tell me you dismantled the locator beacon._" Kanan pleaded.

"Wait, there's a locator beacon?" Adelina asked causing all three of them to shake their heads, even Ezra sliced his throat with his finger as a signal. "Kidding! Obviously, we did! What do you mistake us for? Fools?" She asked with a fake chuckle. "Hurry up!" She hissed quietly. Ezra began getting onto the ground and underneath the control board.

"Under there, the red one." Zeb explained. "No, wait. The blue."

"Well which one?" Ezra asked.

"_It's the red _and the blue_._" Came Kanan's voice in an agitated manner.

"Right. Got it!" Ezra yelled as he finished up and then stood.

"He means, got it _a long time ago_." Adelina quickly lied, giving the human a glare.

"Yeah, you know, back when we first boarded. Right away, immediately." Ezra added. _'Little bit of overkill there Ez.'_ The twelve-year-old thought.

"_Stealing a TIE attracts unwanted attention._" The two kids looked away as Kanan said this, somehow feigning innocence even though he couldn't see them. "_Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2. Fly straight there, don't stop, and _do not do_ ANYTHING_." He commanded.

"On our way. Spectre four, out." And Zeb turned off his comm, ending the call. Adelina dragged her hand down her face and then sighed of exhaustion.

"Well, that went well." She sarcastically said.

"Yeah." Zeb agreed.

"Do you know which way we're supposed to go?" Ezra asked, leaning his elbow on Zeb's shoulder.

"No idea." The Lassat answered as they continued flying. Zeb then began pressing buttons and moving switches but neither of the other two cared. They had an idea of what he was doing. Soon he was finished anyways so they didn't ponder on it for too long. "Okay, navigation systems online." He confirmed, flipping the last switch. "All set for rendezvous point."

"Wait." Ezra suddenly leaned forward at the same time that Adelina did. There was something coming from the ground. "What's that?"

They turned and started flying towards it. It was dark and thick and flying high into the clouds.

"It looks like smoke." Zeb analyzed. '_I'm pretty sure it is smoke. Wait a second, aren't we near-' _Adelina gasped, covering her mouth then turned to Ezra, their eyes meeting.

"You don't think..." She trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Yeah, I do. Go check it out." Ezra commanded, looking back at their temporary pilot.

"Please!" They both begged before the Lassat could argue. He sighed and nodded, directing them over to the source. As they got closer, they could make out more of what they saw. Mr. Sumar's farm was up in flames. Adelina felt tears come to her eyes as she covered her mouth, trying to hold back her emotions. Where were they?

"Friends of yours?" Zeb asked them both.

"Of my parents." Ezra answered as the girl put her hand down and sucked in a breath thinking about hers.

"Not me, they were just... Kind to me, when I was a slave. That's all. Gave me extra food for myself and sometimes even small trinkets. Most were either confiscated by my masters, broken by bratty kids older than me, or stolen, except..." She stopped, considering if she should show them. _'Why not?'_ "This." She slowly pulled the necklace out from under her shirt. It was a glass ball (about the size of a large marble) encasing a tiny white star. It seemed very realistic, stretching out in different directions and having a special shine to it. The boys stared at it for a minute.

"Woah." They breathed in unison. She smiled slightly, beginning to put it back but then leaving it.

"It's called a Warp Star, I think. There's some legend behind it but I don't remember much. They gave it to me as a parting gift when I was traded to the other master. I was only seven back then." She explained, rubbing the cold glass between her thumb and forefinger. "Had to hide it a lot."

"There's a convoy of troop transports heading Northwest." He told the two causing Ezra to look at Adelina. He suddenly sighed as well. "Karabast! I know that look." He groaned.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Ezra asked.

"All three of us wind up dead." Zeb answered.

"Besides that?" His enthusiasm began coming back causing Adelina to smile slightly.

"Getting captured and tortured for information." Adelina answered this time. He gave her a quick glare, to which she replied with sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh boy, here goes nothing." Zeb sighed as they began flying in the direction of where the transports were. They quickly came up with a plan and waited until they were right behind the convoy before putting it into motion. "Attention transports, this in Imperial Commander Meiloorun." Adelina covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as Ezra slapped his arm.

"Meiloorun? Seriously?" He asked, earning only a_ 'Shh' _in response.

"There's a report of Rebel activity in your sector. Reduce speed." He commanded.

"_Acknowledged Commander_." The Officer politely replied over comms as the transports started to slow. The Togruta smirked at how naïve these people were as she pulled out her gun, holding it facing up.

"You two sure?" Zeb asked, worried.

"Just get us in close." Ezra avoided the question and Adelina knew exactly why. Because he wasn't sure. But she was. They needed to help those people, otherwise they were most definitely gonna become slaves like her. The Lassat did exactly that. Speeding up and getting almost right over them, he opened the hatch and Ezra jumped out first, he seemed hesitant and Adelina could feel the twinge of fear through the _Force_ but didn't say anything. Soon, he jumped down which caused Adelina to jump up and follow him all the way to the ships. They both landed on one beside each other, a little rougher than anticipated. As the two began to stand up, the guns turned and shot at the TIE Zeb was in.

"Darn it, Zeb." Adelina groaned as they gained their balance. They looked over the sides and saw Mr. Sumar and his wife and another person.

"This is horrible." Ezra's voice was barely heard over the sound of the wind as they sped up.

"Yeah, this is how slaves are treated by the Empire, and well, everyone. That's why we don't tell people if we are, otherwise we're treated as lower class citizens." She sighed. "Mr. Sumar!" She called out, he turned his head and looked up.

"Adelina? Ezra?" He asked in shock.

"Hold on! We'll have you out soon!" Ezra promised, beginning to look over the edge at a control panel which was lit up. He reached for it and almost got it but he was still too far.

"Ezra, you're gonna get yourself killed!" She yelled, slapping his shoulder which caused him to be pulled back. She shook her head at him. "Idiot. Just help me get the button." She closed her eyes and reached out with the _Force. _Taking a deep breath, she sighed as all sound around her droned out except a tiny wind chime in the back of her mind. All was quiet and muffled to her until she heard the beep and the sound of something moving. Opening her eyes once again, she saw that they were all able to jump away now but they were just standing there. "See? You're finally getting the hang of it." She smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You have to jump! Jump and scatter!" Ezra yelled.

"We're moving too fast!" Mr. Sumat argued.

"So you'd rather be a slave for the Empire?!" Adelina asked. All three of them met eyes and then they all leaped. They rolled a bit and finally landed a little ways away but the kids were still moving on the transports. Adelina and Ezra waved and Mr. Sumar waved back causing Adelina to sigh. They probably weren't going to meet again for a while.

Suddenly they were both snapped from their thoughts as they were shot at. They were quick enough to crouch down without getting shot. The young girl held up her gun and began firing back as Ezra did the same with his electric sling shot on his arm. The guns on the ship- like thing began shooting at the people whom they had just saved!

"Hey! That's not fair!" She complained like a child and then shot a Stormtrooper so many times, he fell off and landed in the grass. "Now, _that's_ fair." She smirked as she saw their TIE fighter go by, shooting at the cannons but being careful not to hit the two. Adelina's comm suddenly went off.

"That canter is gonna be a problem! This bird has no shields!" Came Zeb's frantic voice.

"Yeah, we're working on it!" She called back, shooting each of them in the helmet to by the two time. She looked around for a second, then got an idea. "Come on!" She yelled as she jumped to the other transport which had crates on it. Maybe there was stuff in them that they could use to help. Ezra followed her and they both landed behind a crate, then they crawled to the next one. The human boy looked around it before jumping back. A shot hit the lid causing it to fly off when the Togruta got up, she saw what was inside. "Of course." The girl laughed as she shook her head, her lekku moving in the wind. Ezra came up and looked in, getting a smirk.

"Well hello stranger." Quickly, they crouched back down, almost getting shot again. Ezra got up and began shooting, while Adelina stayed down for a second.

"Maintain position, his shots won't penetrate your armor!" One of the Stormtroopers called to the other. _'That's a surprise.'_ In a speed of lightning, she jumped up and began shooting at them both. Adelina saw fruit start to hit them so she joined him in throwing them. "What the-" One of them hit him so hard he fell and his gun shot the other guy off causing the youngest crew member to laugh. Then Ezra began grabbing a whole bunch of Meilooruns while she picked one up and slipped it into his backpack without his knowledge. She wasn't exactly sure why, something just sort of, told her that they'd need it.

The two didn't realize that one of the Stormtroopers had gained consciousness until all of the Meilooruns had exploded or fallen because he had shot them. Ezra was only able to save one as they jumped to the last transport. And then the trooper jumped in front of them.

"Gotcha!" He yelled in triumph causing Adelina's eyes to widen as she aimed her gun at him. Was this the same guy? Ezra held up the Meiloorun as a shield and when the trooper was about to shoot, he stopped. "Wait, you did all this, for fruit?" He asked incredulously. The two stopped and stared as well.

"No!" Ezra yelled then made eye contact with his friend. "Okay maybe a little." He then tossed it at the man, hitting him in the stomach causing him to bend forward just enough for the two to jump on his back and then land on his other side. He stood up and turned back to them, aiming his blaster as Adelina did the same. The trooper shot, causing them to leap behind the cannon. Adelina saw Ezra pull off his backpack and start to open it.

"Here trade!" She quickly grabbed it from him and instead left the blaster in his lap. Looking through, she began to groan. "There's gotta be something useful in here!" Then she wrapped her fingers around something metal and cylinder, pulling it out. "A wrench?" She asked, then the idea hit her. "Wait, a wrench! Cover me!" She told him as she reached up towards the cannon while Ezra started shooting the trooper. She quickly stuffed it into one of the firing holes of the cannon and then took her gun back while giving him the backpack. They stood up, avoiding shots as Ezra slipped his backpack on. Adelina looked at her friend and nodded causing them both to jump down, but still hold onto the back as their lifelines. Zeb flew by with the cannon aiming at him and the Stormtrooper aiming at them. Then it exploded causing him to fall off.

Ezra turned around and saluted him with two fingers. "All for fruit!" He yelled as they climbed up, to be met with the sight of even more troopers, all aiming their guns at those two kids.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Adelina yelled holding up her gun aimed at them as she moved closer to Ezra, so close that their shoulders touched. He started to put the fruit in his backpack but Adelina stopped him. "You shouldn't do that." They made eye contact and she looked back at the fruit then the backpack. "It's been handled." She said, looking at the troopers with him holding the fruit in front of him. They heard the sound of their TIE as it came flying by, shooting in a straight line in which Ezra and Adelina stood back to back between the two lasers so as to not get shot. Adelina breathed a sigh of relief as the troopers flew into the grass.

"Not bad, ace." Ezra smiled at the TIE as it circled them. It turned upside down and Zeb made his upper body stay out as his arms hung out for them to grab. They reached out and Zeb grabbed both of their arms as they flew away.

"Gotcha!" Adelina held onto Zeb's arm tightly as they flew over some grass.

"Uhh... How are you flying this thing?!" Ezra asked causing Zeb to growl slightly. Soon they flipped over and got inside, flying past Mr. and Mrs. Sumar. "Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now." Ezra and Adelina smiled slightly.

"Let's just say we're eternally even." Zeb decided.

"That's a great idea." Adelina quickly agreed.

"Oh, you collect these right?" Zeb asked, picking up a helmet from underneath the control board.

"Already have that one." Ezra quickly answered causing the Lassat to frown. He quickly grabbed it. "But this is a nice. Besides, maybe I can get Sabine to paint it for me so..." Adelina frowned at that slightly, unsure why she felt a pang of an emotion she had never felt. She quickly forgot about it and decided to roll her eyes at the fact that Zeb had just given him a reason to flirt with Sabine again. "Thanks." He elbowed Zeb. And then they started to laugh as Ezra playfully punched him and Zeb punched him back. Then Adelina stood behind both of them and gently smacked the back of their heads causing all three to laugh.

...

The three walked for a while before they finally saw the _Ghost_. Kanan and Hera stepped out and met them in front of the ship.

"One fresh Meiloorun, as ordered." Zeb bowed, placing the fruit into the pilots hands.

"Thank you, kind sir." The Twi'lek smiled.

Zeb then elbowed the two kids with a smile. "Team effort." He laughed.

"Forget about the fruit." Kanan groaned. "Where's the TIE fighter?" They all looked in different directions. Zeb looking down with a sigh.

"We crashed it." He admitted.

"On purpose!" Ezra quickly added causing Adelina to look up at their master.

"Yeah." She agreed, nodding. "We couldn't have it falling back into the Empire's hands." Ezra and Adelina gave their best fake smiles causing Kanan to slowly nod and then smile.

"That's what I like to hear." The two adults went back inside, once they were out of earshot Zeb sighed with relief, glad they had bought it. Then the three immature kids began play fighting and laughing as they boarded the ship and headed to Ezra and Zeb's room. The Lassat suddenly grabbed both of them in noogies as they all laughed, ending up in front of their door causing it to open.

Inside stood Sabine looking at the wall with a smile. "Finished." She sang causing Adelina to run in.

"What?" She suddenly saw the painting on the wall and covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. "Oh my."

"Uh... Finished with what?" Ezra asked, not looking at Adelina.

"Thought it was a moment that needed to be immortalized." Sabine answered causing the boys to look at the wall. On there was a very cartoon-y painting of Ezra and his bunk falling onto Zeb with Chopper on the side with his taser up and Adelina falling off the ladder on the other. The background behind their beds, was orange, pink and purple. Honestly, Adelina should have been angry but she just laughed because of how ridiculous it looked. "And you _did_ say you wanted to be my inspiration." Sabine pointed out.

"Yeah but, that makes me look like a fool." Ezra countered.

"It makes _me_ look like a _bigger_ fool." Zeb added.

"How do you think it makes _me_ look?" The Togruta asked with a laugh still in her voice.

"I paint what I see." Sabine shrugged causing the youngest girl to shake her head. Chopper then came into the room and began beeping obnoxiously.

"Chopper!" Zeb growled, putting his fist in his hand.

"This is all your fault!" Ezra yelled causing the droid to run away.

"Come back here you little menace!" Adelina yelled, chasing after him with the other two following her. They suddenly slipped on something causing all of them to fall onto the ground. Adelina laying across Ezra's back with her legs underneath Zeb and Ezra's feet stuck under a crate. Chopper standing off to the side unharmed.

"It's his fault!" They all yelled pointing at the orange jerk.

"At least they got rid of the TIE." Kanan sighed deeply after Hera said this causing the three to untangle the self and sit together, Adelina between Zeb and Ezra. All three smiled as Hera left and they started to fly away.

**A/N: DAAA-DAAA-DA-NA-NA-NAAA! God, that was a ridiculous amount of time it took to just finish this chapter! But it's okay. At least, I'm back now. So yeah, I have officially retracted my offer for the art contest. Seeing as how I don't update enough. And please ignore any spelling errors or screw-ups. I spent all night and all morning three days straight to write this. Anyways, I hope that you guys don't hate me and that I update again soon! Bye!**


	4. Past Deaths

Adelina sat on a part of the ship which was at a sort of angle, making her put her denim-clad legs up against her chest, she subconsciously untied and tied her black knee-high lace up combat boots (yes, they have jeans in Star Wars). It was pretty warm considering where they were but it had a nice breeze so she didn't need her brown hooded leather jacket on. They were in the air on top of the _Ghost. _Anyway. The sleeves were currently tied around her waist causing the rest of it to be kind of like a cushion, a very thin one. Her lekku currently rested on her shoulders,(the back one always rests on her neck and ends just before her back starts) though they barely even touched. She wore her black spaghetti strapped tank top with her fingerless gloves which went up to her elbows. No one had seen her without her jacket on before but they weren't thinking about it at the moment. Right now, they were focusing on Ezra. Who was currently doing a handstand on top of the glass window of one of their guns, his eyes shut and his mouth open in slight concentration. But he was more concentrating on concentrating.

Adelina turned her head this way and that to try and see the same way he was seeing. Because she still had to wait her turn. Kanan had decided to try teaching Ezra first today because of how quickly _she_ learns. So she was stuck waiting and watching, _and_ helping with Zeb and Chopper. Well, _trying_ to help at least. Kanan stood near them, just watching and talking to the fourteen-year-old human boy.

"Focus. Focus on letting go." The Jedi said, causing confusion in both students. _'Wait, what? Letting go... Of what? Emotion, maybe. Fear? His high guard?'_ The Togruta guessed.

"Letting go? Rather _hold on_ if you don't mind." Ezra joked, though he didn't sound like he was.

"Enough jokes." Kanan chuckled the smallest bit. "Focus." Ezra made a few grunts as he tried to hold all his weight on one arm.

"I'm trying!" The boy groaned.

"Do or do _not_. There _is_ _no_ try." Kanan replied causing Adelina and Zeb to meet eyes for a moment before looking back at the student and teacher.

"What does _that_ mean?" Adelina asked, finally intervening. Kanan turned back to her for a moment before Ezra began to talk.

"Yeah, how can I do something if I don't _try_ to do it?" Ezra asked, using a hand to talk but then putting it back to balance him better. The Jedi looked between his two students.

"Well, see... I-... Hmm..." He hummed in thought for a moment, trying to figure it out himself. "Actually, that one always confused me too. But Master Yoda sure used to say it a lot." Zeb stood up and yawned loudly and over-dramatically.

"I really thought this Jedi stuff would be more interesting." He said as he started to walk towards Ezra with Adelina slowly following, untying her jacket and slipping it on. It _was_ starting to get a little chilly. "No wonder the old religion died." Chopper beeped in agreement as Adelina walked over and playfully punched the Lassat's arm.

"You're such a jerk." She told him, despite the smile in her voice and on her face. Zeb stood in front of Ezra with a smirk.

"C'mon kid, do something! Amuse me!" The Lassat begged. "_Use the Force_!" He began shaking the cannon to try and mess with the fourteen-year-old. The boy couldn't keep balance though and suddenly fell back into a crate of used and then cleaned cartons. Zeb leaned onto the big bubble, watching Ezra with a frown as Adelina did the same. Then Zeb laughed along with Chopper as Adelina quickly leaped over the dome, landing beside her friend. She reached her hands out to help but he just pushed them away, Kanan walking past them and staring out into the cloudy distance.

"Does he have to be here?" Ezra asked, frustrated as he sat in the box, while rubbing his head.

"He's annoying but there will _always_ be distractions. You need to learn to focus through them." Kanan answered, sounding all wise. Adelina rolled her eyes slightly but stopped when he turned and looked at them. "Here, let's try something else." He walked towards them while putting together a little silver stick thingy which Adelina had never seen before but for some reason, it seemed familiar.

"What's that?" She asked curiously.

"It's a Lightsaber. It was a weapon once used by the Jedi, a long time ago." He answered causing the Togruta to get excited.

"And _we_ get to use it?!" She asked, bouncing in her place.

"_He_ does. You need to complete your other training first." He answered causing her to frown, unhappily. She sighed as her shoulders dropped and she stopped bouncing.

"This is just 'cause I'm a girl." She muttered, but jumped onto the dome nonetheless. She stayed on her hands with ease, not understanding why Ezra had so much trouble. Slowly, she turned to face them just so she could watch and make fun of said teen. She loved multitasking. Especially when it meant being able to tease her human friend. Speaking of, he quickly took the weapon, admiring it.

"When do I get my own?" He asked.

"After I get mine!" She answered for their master. Both humans gave her a look causing her to stick her tongue out with a smirk.

"Having a laser sword doesn't make you a Jedi." Kanan corrected causing Adelina to nod in slight understanding. Ezra began to hold the _Lightsaber _wrong. Adelina watched with curiosity as she began holding an arm out to show that she was completely balanced. How the young girl knew that he was holding it wrong, she wasn't sure. But she didn't ponder on it too long.

"It gets me closer." Ezra mumbled as he turned it on. A long blue light came out, almost touching Kanan. Adelina didn't understand why he jumped backwards so quickly from it. He acted as though it were going to burn him or something. Well considering it was a weapon used by the Jedi, it must've been dangerous.

"Careful!" He yelled, walking around it and standing behind Ezra. Placing his hands on his student's shoulders, waiting until Ezra had stabilized himself and the weapon before explaining. "There's a control on the side that adjusts the length to your height." Ezra looked at it for a moment before using it to change the length. It shrunk down to a size that actually looked better for Ezra, at least Adelina thought so. But then again, she _was_ upside down. The Togruta switched arms as she watched the 'saber with concentration.

She _really_ wanted to try it.

"I think it should be a _little_ shorter." Zeb joked from his spot beside Adelina causing the droid to start making his laughing noises and all three _Force_ users to glare at the Lassat.

"Leave him alone." She shoved him with her free hand, causing Ezra to smile and then nod to her in thanks. She nodded back with a salute, before going back to balancing herself. Kanan walked back and stood on the other side of Adelina to watch her for a moment while Ezra walked to the very edge of the ship and faced them.

"You're looking good Adelina. You seem very relaxed, focused. Perfect actually." He complimented causing her to smile. Ezra rolled his eyes. _'Adelina's _so_ perfect.'_ He thought sarcastically.

"Thanks." She then tried balancing on one finger but quickly went back to her whole hand.

"Okay, close your eyes." Kanan told his other student as he turned to watch him. Ezra shut his eyes, swinging the Lightsaber around a few times before standing in a good position. "Let him have it, Chopper!" Zeb tossed him a carton, the droid spinning wildly before throwing it at Ezra. It hit the boy in the head, then it ended up bouncing _off_ his head and flying off the side of the ship. The next one Chopper threw hit him in the stomach. "Be precise. Keep the blade-" Kanan was interrupted by a groan of pain from Ezra causing the teacher and the other student to wince. "Up." Adelina sighed as she watched his pathetic attempts to hit the cartons. He was supposed to hit them by using the _Force_ to tell him where they were coming from. But he was failing. Kanan put his head in his hand with a sigh of frustration. Zeb began to tease Ezra as he gave more cartons to Chopper.

"That's it kid! Use your body to slow down that drat." The Lassat laughed. Adelina frowned as she hummed in thought about the best way to help out. All the while, Zeb and Chopper continued throwing the blue milk cartons at her friend. She reached her hand out, using the _Force, _she began to guide her friend by holding onto the 'saber and trying to move it in the direction of the bottle things. She saw the first carton get sliced in half, both pieces falling opposite directions and still glowing from being sliced.

"Woah." Adelina whispered in awe. Kanan began to smile until he realized that the 'saber was moving quicker than the rest of Ezra. He turned around, seeing Adelina with her eyes shut and holding her free hand out to move the Lightsaber, still doing that handstand.

"Okay, Adelina, you have to focus on yourself. Though this is very good for your _own_ training, you're not helping Ezra by doing it _for_ him." Adelina let go and opened her eyes, her body feeling a little weak so she put her other arm down on the dome to keep balance.

"Oh really?" She asked seeing Ezra actually hit a few by himself. Kanan saw them as well and grew surprised but it was washed away once _they_ began hitting _him_ again.

"No." The Jedi groaned. "You're not focusing!" After a few seconds he gave up as Chopper began overloading Ezra with those things because Zeb was dumping them onto the droid. Adelina frowned in determination as she began to balance with one arm, she tried to keep her exhaustion from showing. She was very good at this, and it turned out that she actually enjoyed the training. Though it was hard, she loved a challenge, she had always been that way. Adelina was snapped from her thoughts when she realized how close to the edge her best friend was. The human was suddenly overpowered by the force behind the flow of cartons being thrown at him, that he lost his footing and fell off the ship.

"Kid!" His arms flailed as he fell, during which he tossed the Lightsaber, landing somewhere nearby the spot he had fallen from. No one payed attention to that though seeing as how their crew member just fell off the ship!

"Ezra!" In a rush of adrenaline, Adelina flipped from her spot and landed on the edge where he fell from. "Nice going, Chop-shop!" She yelled at the droid, using the nickname to try and be cruel. They saw him clinging to a window as he slid down causing Kanan to try to reach for him. Their master wasn't fast enough though, and the human boy slipped and began falling, too quick. Zeb turned and began running as Adelina pulled one arm up to her mouth and used the other to hold down the button on her comm.

"Hera, Ezra fell! I repeat, Ezra fell!" She yelled into her comm.

**_(Cue the opening...) _**

"Hera, I need you to lower the Ghost, I'll pull Ezra up as much as I can but we gotta get lower." Kanan added through his student's comm. "Zeb, you gotta be the one to catch him on the ramp. Neither of us are strong enough to hold him with the _Force_ for long."

"_On it._" Came Hera's quick reply, Addie felt the ship lose altitude quickly but still kinda slow. It went slow enough so that they weren't completely affected but they could still feel everything happening.

"_Already there._" Zeb replied right afterwards. Kanan and Adelina met gazes for a moment. Both pairs of eyes held panic and worry but the Jedi Master quickly shoved them down under determination.

"Looks like we're adding _'catch Ezra before he falls to his terrible, painful death'_ to our training today." Adelina shrugged as she reached her arm out as far as it would go and began connecting to the _Force_ with an outstretched hand. Kanan did the same, they searched through the skies in their minds before finally finding the fourteen year old boy who was getting closer and closer to the ground at a rapid pace.

They caught him, suddenly Adelina needed both arms to hold onto him. The last time she had done this, all she had done was given him momentum to aid his climbing and jumps. This time was much different, she had to actually catch him and pull him up but at least she had help from Kanan. Though it didn't feel like it. He seemed weaker in the _Force_ than she was, and he seemed to be struggling more than she was.

She held onto him tightly, as did their master. He grew closer and closer to the ship until he was up to the ramp area. Adelina heard it come down but felt herself growing weak. It was getting harder and harder to keep him up in the air. And apparently Kanan thought so too.

"Zeb!" Their teacher called through a clenched jaw, before his powers gave out completely leaving Adelina to save her friend alone. The rest of his weight dawned on her and she almost dropped him as well. '_Okay, Kanan _was_ helping._' She thought.

"Ah!" She squeaked as he began to lose altitude agin. Feeling adrenaline rush throughout her veins, she took a leap of faith and threw Ezra onto the Lassat whom had been trying to catch him. She let go with a deep sigh of exhaustion, and began taking deep breaths. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Kanan.

"You okay? I know that, that _had_ to be hard for you." She nodded, in all honesty, she didn't want to use the _Force_ again that day.

"Yeah, it was kinda hard. Especially when _you_ gave up, but I'm okay. Do think that this could conclude training today? I think we all did enough." She smiled causing him to chuckle and playfully shove her head towards the ladder to go back inside.

"C'mon, we'd better get inside." They felt the _Ghost_ moving faster but Adelina felt like she had to say something before they went inside.

"Hey." He turned to look at her, confused. "Go easy on him. It wasn't entirely his fault." He nodded, then jumped onto the ladder and began climbing down. The Togruta following shortly afterwards.

"You weren't focused." Adelina looked down and saw Ezra was walking by Kanan who was now standing on the ground.

"_Or just completely ignore my advice. That works too._" She muttered, sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Tough to focus when I'm falling to my death." The younger human replied somewhat snarky. Their master suddenly grabbed Ezra by the arm and forced the boy to look into his eyes. The youngest crew member's eyes widened upon seeing this and she began climbing down again.

"You wouldn't have been _falling to your death_ if you were _focused_." The Jedi's voice wasn't exactly yelling but he wasn't being very quiet or calm either. "You're undisciplined and full of self-doubt."

"And who's fault is that, _Master_?" Ezra asked, pulling his arm away and turning around. The Togruta landed on the ground angrily. _'What's wrong with them today?'_ She wondered. _'And they say girl's have terrible hormones.'_ Kanan sighed heavily as he began walking around the ladder to get to the commons area.

"It's difficult to teach." And Kanan was gone. But Zeb suddenly grabbed Ezra by his shoulder and turned him around.

"He _means_, it's difficult to teach _you_." The Lassat suddenly shoved him back roughly causing the twelve year old behind him to frown. _'But that's not fair. He didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't his fault that he fell. It was Zeb and Chopper's. He was just having a little trouble focusing on the task at hand.' _She thought as Zeb walked away. She made her way closer to Ezra and saw him visibly brace himself for another blow to his ego.

"Hey, it'll be okay." She gave a comforting smile as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Easy for _you_ to say. You're always doing everything _right_. You're the teacher's _pet_." He grumbled, shrugging her hand off. That stung a little bit but she hid it well.

"Ezra, it's different with me because I _knew_ I had some form of powers. I used them more than you did and for a longer amount of time. I used them almost everyday. For _years_. You're _barely_ just tapping into it. Kanan just isn't very patient, that's all. But we're _all_ learning okay? He'll get better as he goes and so will you and so will I. We just need patience-" Hera then came into the room, and put her hands on each of their shoulders. Directing them into the commons causing Adelina to frown slightly but go ahead anyways. They walked into the room behind the tall Jedi he then their anxiety started to build a little. On the table was a holo of the Empire channel, everyone seemed to be gathered around it and watching.

"Kanan-" Ezra was then cut off by Sabine.

"Shh! You made the holo net." She told them with a smirk, then turned it on.

"_The stolen TIE-fighter was later used to attack a transport full of innocent workers._" It said, showing the fighter with the Empire symbol above.

"_WHAT_?!" Adelina yelled, outraged by the lie that the Empire had just told.

"You _liar_! We set 'em _free_!" Zeb agreed, feeling the exact same way. Suddenly the image switched to a holo of a man. He was tan, seemed a little older and had one of those sketchy mustaches. At least, that's what the youngest crew member thought.

"_Citizens, this is _Senator in exile, Gal Travis_. I bring more news that the Empire doesn't want you to hear._" Said a deep and crackly voice with an accent. The Togruta could tell that it was changed by him, it sounded a little bit droid-ish but human at the same time. Then again, he could have been a cyborg, but the holo didn't show anything like that. There is the possibility, it could have just been a holo of someone else.

"What's a _Gal Travis_?" Ezra asked, just as curios as Adelina. But she hadn't asked, figuring that she would find out soon enough.

"The only member of the Imperial senate with enough courage to _publicly speak out_ _against the Empire_." Hera answered, causing Adelina to nod in understanding. He seemed like one of the good guys.

"_One of the Republic's greatest peacekeepers, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, _is alive_._" He continued causing Kanan and Hera to gasp and Adelina to look back at her Master for a moment before turning back to the transmission. On it showed a green woman with black markings on her chin, in an orange prison outfit with grey underclothes covering her head minus her face. One Stormtrooper stood on either side of her and they were all walking. "_She's been imprisoned unlawfully somewhere in the Stygeon system. As citizens, we _demand_ the emperor produce Master Unduli and grant her a _fair trial _before the entire-_" He was cut off as it switched back to the regular transmission from the Empire.

"_-arking another successful planetary liberation. Utilizing the base delta zero initiative._" And the transmission ended as the lights turned back on. The Togruta turned her attention back to her mentor, seeing him and Hera seeming to be in thought over this new information.

"This _Luminara_, you knew her?" Ezra asked, seeing Kanan's expression.

"I met her. _Once_. She was a great Jedi Master. Brave, compassionate, disciplined." He closed his eyes and put his hand on his chin again, in thought. Then he opened his eyes and looked to the youngest crew members. "In fact, she'd make an excellent Master for you two." He pointed at his padawans causing their jaws to drop in shock. _Okay, that stung._ Adelina leaned into Ezra slightly as they met eyes for a moment. Kanan didn't want them anymore. _I'm gonna show him. I don't know about Ezra, but I want to show Kanan that he doesn't have to pass us off to someone else. _The young girl squeezed Ezra's hand comfortingly as she looked back up at her soon-not-to-be Master as he began speaking again. "There's always been rumors, she survived the Clone Wars but, they _never_ came with a specific location before. We _can't_ pass this up."

"Was hoping you'd say that. I'll set coarse for the Stygeon system." Hera put a hand on his shoulder before she left, heading to the cockpit.

"The rest of you, prep for an op." Then Kanan left as well, followed by Zeb, Sabine, and even Chopper. Adelina couldn't hold herself up anymore due to anxiety and feeling unwanted. She let herself actually come into contact with Ezra, falling onto him. He caught her, albeit hesitantly. His body tingled where she touched and so did hers but right now, she was too upset to even acknowledge it. Her eyes shut as she frowned sadly, he stared at her for a moment, hesitating before putting his arm around her in a more comforting position.

"You hear that? He's done with us. He's gonna pawn us off on some stranger." Ezra said quietly causing her to turn around and hug him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck, just trying to stop the tears from coming. Ezra put a hand on the back of her head and his other between her shoulder blades. _I never should have gotten attached! I can't believe that I had actually started to like hanging out with them, and even became good friends with them. I never should have gone with them in the first place. Now Kanan's just going to get rid of me! Just like all of my Masters before him! I was so stupid for thinking that anyone, would actually begin to care about me!_ She thought as she clung to her best friend like a lifeline. She pulled back, only being about arms length away.

"Yeah, I guess so. But, we've got this last mission. Maybe we can prove to Kanan that he doesn't have to give us up." She offered quietly.

"I wish but, I don't think that'll work." He sighed. Then she wrapped her arms around him again and hugged him tightly.

"Well, I'm still gonna try, but I _promise_. I won't let him separate us, Ez." He hugged her back with a sigh of slight sadness. Truth be told, he had grown close to the crew as well. But now they were just getting rid of them. The two _nuisances_ of the crew. But if they were lucky, Adelina's plan would work.

...

The seven membered crew (soon to be only five members) all sat in the cockpit while flying through hyperspace. The four oldest members all sat in the seats while Adelina and Ezra were leaned up against the door with their arms crossed and their shoulders touching. Chopper sat in the center of the four spots and put a holo up of the prison which they were breaking into.

"Welcome to The Spire on Stygeon Prime. The only Imperial detainment facility in the Stygeon system _and_ it's impregnable." Sabine explained.

"That's never stopped us before." Kanan pointed out. The Mandalorian chuckled slightly at their leader.

"Trust me, we have _never_ faced anything like this." The youngest girl furrowed her brow bones slightly. "It's a real work of art. Blast proof, ray shielded, protected by anti-ship weapons, TIE-fighters _and_ short and long range scanners." She counted on her fingers.

"Well it _is_ a prison. There's _bound_ to be _tons_ of guards." Adelina commented.

"We can fool the scanners." Hera stated, very confident in that.

"Ueh. Maybe. But that just leaves an army of troopers and guard posts on _all_ the walls." She explained, pointing to all of them. "Look, even if we get into this beauty, the hard part's getting _out_, 'cause you know, it's a prison." Adelina and Ezra came up closer to the holo, the gears in their heads turning.

"Well, what about going in low, and sneaking onto this landing platform?" The human boy asked, pointing to little spot on the building. Sabine shook her head.

"Mm-mm. Platform has a heavy trooper presence and reinforced blasters. Impossible to get in or out that way." She explained causing Kanan to stare at it further.

"Here." He put his hand on a spot and it started to glow red in that area. "There's only room for a couple of guards. We take them down, make our way to the upper level isolation cells, free Luminara, and come back out the way we came in." He decides, moving up and down, the red following his finger. Chopper takes down the holo and then begins complaining in his droid language.

"Yeah." Sabine agrees. "You'd have to be _crazy_ to try that lousy plan." Kanan smirks.

"Let's hope the Empire thinks so too." And they came out of hyperspace. Soon they all went to the _Phantom_ and sat down. All accept Kanan, who just stood against the wall. Adelina sucked in a nervous but slightly excited breath as she tried to slow her heart beat. She's never done anything like this before, sure they've stolen from and even fought plenty of Imperials but, never before has she broken into a prison. But neither had the rest of them so, she supposed that was both a good and bad thing. Good that they hadn't done it, and bad that they didn't have previous experience in the situation like they usually did. The Togruta met eyes with Ezra for a second and nodded. He nodded back. _That's the signal. _She thought. _Time to show Kanan what we're made of._

Then she heard the sound of Chopper complaining through the comms and then Zeb got an amused smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chop. We just don't _need_ your damaged lodging circuits on this one." He told the droid causing him to reply angrily as they detached from the Ghost. Leaving their ship and pulse-less crew member behind, they flew out towards the prison. Everyone began preparing themselves, Kanan shut his eyes to try and calm himself down, Sabine put on her helmet, Zeb even shut his eyes and began wiggling in his seat. Adelina just looked at Ezra and gave a smile of encouragement, he returned it, albeit, it was a bit fake.

"Thirty seconds." Hera told them causing all of them to stand up. "Good luck."

"Luck? We're gonna need a miracle." As Zeb said this, Adelina began feeling sick. Usually when they fought the Empire, it was sneaky and no one really knew it was them but now they were going in straight-on.

"Here are four." Sabine pulled out four little grenades. Zeb, Ezra, and Adelina grabbed one each, Sabine pocketing the final one. Though the twelve-year-old had a weapon to defend herself with, she still felt really worried and like she was going to throw up. Kanan looked back at his students but kept his body facing the door.

"Try to stay focused." Kanan chided causing his students to look at him. Then it dawned on Adelina. _This might be my final mission, I have to put everything I have into this._

"I thought there was no try." Ezra pointed out causing the Jedi to turn back to the door. It opened and Kanan flinched from the cold before turning back and then jumping onto the platform. Ezra and Adelina jumped forward and watched as he landed in an awesome pose and then began fighting the two stormtroopers. Suddenly Ezra backed up and began to jump out.

"Ezra!" She whispered.

"Kid! Wait! What are you doing?!" Zeb yelled, but it was too late. He was on his way down. He screamed the whole way, rolled across the ground and then slammed into the door noisily.

"What a moron." Adelina muttered as she watched them back up, wait a second, and then she saw Kanan moving a his hands and arms around along with his head like he was lecturing him. Which, he probably was. Then the doors opened and more troopers came out. "Okay, time to intervene. _Again_." Adelina jumped, moved her leg to a kicking position and landed on a stormtrooper's head, Zeb and Sabine following shortly. Sabine flipped one guy over the edge, then Kanan _Force_-pushed two more off, and finally Zeb threw the last guy as far as he could. Adelina kneeled down and checked her guy's neck for a pulse. Where was it? Had she actually killed him? Oh no, she killed her first- oh wait. _There it was. _She wasn't checking the right spot.

"Stunts like that are what put us all in jeopardy. That is _exactly_ why you need Master Luminara to teach you _discipline_." The Togruta sighed as she stood up and went to go check the other guard.

"I was just following your example." _Good_,_ a pulse._ She looked at Zeb and gave a thumb's up, deciding to stay out of the conversation between Kanan and Ezra.

"Yeah? Well try to stay focused and follow the plan instead." Zeb nodded as Sabine ran to the locking mechanism and began putting in the code.

"I hate to interrupt, but we need the kid to unlock the door." Sabine cut in after the machine made an odd noise.

"I got it!" He whispered in triumph. Ezra walked past her with his lock picking device in hand. Adelina stood up, wrapping his arm around the back of her neck, she began to move him towards the small space between the lock and the door.

"Ezra-" Kanan started to say. Resting all of his weight on her, she almost collapsed but then she realized that she could just use the _Force_ to help.

"Quiet! I'm focusing." Ezra replied. She began holding him up with the _Force_ as an aid while walking and then putting him up against the wall. She let go causing his knees to bend but then she used the _Force_ to help prop him up a little before letting go and having him standing _mostly_ straight. She then turned around and picked up his weapon to give it to him but she hesitated. It was a long black stick about the length of her forearm with a little, barely noticeable, button on the side. She pressed it and suddenly a chain popped out the end, starting to glow with a purple electricity, causing her eyes to widen bigger than they had ever done before.

"I'm keeping this." She whispered as she pressed the button again and then clipped it to her belt, hearing the door open and then running in with the rest of her crew. They walked down a hallway slowly, Kanan purposely hitting his student with his shoulder to get ahead of the young boy.

"You're _welcome_." Ezra shot back to the nonexistent expressed gratitude. Zeb suddenly hit him in the back of the head roughly. "Ow!"

"You did your job, want a medal?" The Lassat asked sarcastically causing Adelina to roll her eyes.

"For once, could you idiots not..." The Togruta trailed off due to the odd sensation she was feeling.

_She could feel a presence... Just like the one she had felt when she met Ezra but... It was different somehow... It was harder to feel... Something wasn't right about it... It was like trying to see a _ghost_ through the fog._

"Luminara's here. I sense her presence but... It's _clouded_." Kanan observed quietly causing Adelina to walk up beside him, her head not too high above his elbow. Sabine walked past and began messing with the lift.

"I feel it too. Why is it like that? It's like... She's here but she _isn't_ here." Adelina agreed, her Master looked down at her.

"I don't know. But we'll find out. This can mean many things. Her mind could be not completely... Right or, she could be unconscious... Or even..." He trailed off, shaking his head and walking up to the teen who was going through the records of prisoners and cells. "Where's Master Unduli?"

"Uh. Detention block _CC-Zero-One_. Isolation cell _Zero-One-Six-Nine_." Sabine began transferring the information onto her wrist data pad thing which Adelina didn't even know what to call it.

"They have Isolation Cells on the lower levels?" He came closer to the data computer which Sabine was using. "We planned on outdated schematics." He slammed his fist into the machine.

"So what does _that_ mean?" Adelina asked before Ezra could.

"It means _the plan changes_." Kanan answered, exasperation clear in his voice. She nodded curtly, understanding that when plans had to change, everything at the meeting was thrown out the window.

"You got a _back-up _plan?" Zeb asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"Figuring one out right now." Kanan replied turning back to the elevators and walking in. "Zeb? Sabine? You're coming along." He walked in with Sabine and Adelina but Ezra was stuck behind Zeb who didn't get in.

"Weren't we supposed to hold our escape route _here_?" Zeb asked, stopping just outside the door.

"Now the turbo lift _is_ our escape route, let's go." They all got into the elevator, slightly squished from how small it was and how many people were inside. The doors shut and they went up in a short-lived silence.

"Ugh. His plan gets worse _all the time_." The Mandalorian complained.

"Just hope he doesn't change it again." The Lassat agreed.

"I'm standing right here." The Jedi pointed down at where exactly, he was.

"We know." They chorused, Adelina had to cover her mouth so her Master wouldn't see her smirk or hear her soft giggles. Kanan crossed his arms over his chest as they continued, the conversation over.

As soon as they made it to their floor, the doors opened and outside stood two Stormtroopers. Quickly, Kanan pulled them in and took them out so quickly that Adelina didn't know what was happening until they were on the ground, unconscious. She quickly checked their pulses, smiling softly when she found both of them to be alive. _They fight but don't kill._ She thought. _No one has to die. Okay maybe this guys they threw but they might still be okay. _Kanan stepped out cautiously, his students following suit.

"Maintain comm silence, and whatever you do, _hold this lift_." The Jedi commanded, a tone which left for no arguments. They started to walk down the hall when two more troopers came by.

"Hey you! Stop!" He yelled. The younglings' Master used the Force to pull them towards him and hit them in the heads, letting them fall to the ground. Adelina quickly kneeled down and began to check when she saw their chests rising and falling subtly. She stood back up, dusting off her knees.

"Wow, you're really not messing around tonight." Ezra commented.

"Yeah, it's a little unnerving." The Togruta shivered, glancing at the unconscious men for a moment.

"There's a _lot_ more at stake than you realize." He replied, then began to head down the hall, his youngest student behind him and the other coming a little later. All three walked down halls stealthily and silent, taking out any troopers that come their way. Soon they came to the cell which was guarded by two Stormtroopers, they stayed in a hallway where they could hide so Kanan could do his thing.

"Ever seen this Jedi Master?" Asked one.

"Don't have the clearance." The other answered. The leader of the crew then decided to reveal himself, holding out a hand and connecting to the _Force_. Adelina watched with curiosity, as he began to mess with their minds.

"Shouldn't you be guarding the Jedi cell? It's on the next level." The young girl bit her lip, unsure if this was going to work as they both looked at him for a moment.

"It's on the next level." The one on the right agreed.

"You'd better get moving." Kanan urged.

"We'd better get moving." They quickly ran off as Ezra and Adelina then came up around their Master.

"Where do we learn _that_?" Adelina asked, incredulously.

"Luminara will teach you." He promised, gripping her shoulders tightly and moving her to the side, then he opened the door with the Force. The Togruta and human boy frowned sadly, then glanced at each other for a moment before looking back at the room. "Much better than I could." He muttered under his breath as they began walking down the steps and inside.

Adelina felt her heart begin to ache at the thought of no longer being Kanan's padawan. She honestly, really did, like being on the crew. It felt nice. Like she wasn't completely alone. But sadly she'd have to leave them behind to go to a new Master. She couldn't even count how many times this happened to her growing up. She quickly stopped thinking about this, it hurt too much thinking about her past of chains.

The room was lit with orange lights and was very plain, the walls were metal just like the rest of the building except, on the wall was a metal bed without so much as a pillow. And on it sat the woman from the holo. Jedi Master Unduli.

Adelina and Ezra's new Master. She would be nothing like Kanan, the young girl could already tell by her posture. She sat bent over with her hands on the bridge of her nose. She seemed full of anxiety but calm at the same time. She merely looked up at them, saying no words. She was very strange.

"Is it really her?" Ezra asked, peeking out from behind his former Master.

"Yes but..." Kanan stopped, staring at her. "Something's wrong." Adelina tried to connect, unsure of how to do it but going with her instincts. It was like something was stopping them. Master Unduli stood up and walked towards Kanan, standing right in front of him. "Master?" The Jedi asked. She didn't acknowledge him, instead she turned and walked towards the wall, backing into a strange object which seemed just big enough for her. As she went into it she seemed to, dematerialize into it. The little window then showed her face turn to bones, The Togruta's jaw fell as Kanan gasped.

"What happened to her?" The fourteen-year-old asked. "I don't understand."

"No?" Came the reply of a deep voice with an accent to it like Gal Travis', which made the little girl jump and turn towards him. "It doesn't _seem_ complicated." The man was white, not pale, but white. His eyes were a bright yellow and he wore an Empire uniform. "I am the Inquisitor." He slowly walked down the stairs, pulling out a stick with a half-circle around, and then pressing a button causing a red Lightsaber blade to come out. "Welcome." The door shut behind him causing Kanan to pull out his Lightsaber, as well. Adelina and Ezra took a few steps back, scared of this man. "Yes, I'm afraid Master Luminara died with the Republic. But her bones continue to serve the Empire, luring the last Jedi to their ends." Ezra quickly pulled out his comm.

"Spectre 3, come in. It's a trap!" He was only met with the sound of static.

"There will be no reinforcements." He stared at the Togruta for a moment. "Well, hello. I've never seen _you_ before. At least, not with them." Her brow bone furrowed.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" She asked, reaching for her new weapon. "Do I know you?" She made herself sound casual as she said this, it helped mask her fear.

"No. But _I_ knew _you_. Back when you were but a toddler. Seems you've grown up _quite a bit _since I last saw you." She gasped at his words, her hand freezing midway to grabbing her weapon.

_Adelina sensed something... She hadn't felt anything like this... It was so cold and dark and horrible... It was awful... And... Familiar..? What the hell was she feeling? And why was it familiar? Why-... _She fell to her knees, realizing why she knew this darkness.

The Inquisitor laughed as Ezra ran to her side and Kanan looked at her worried. He turned back to the evil man, rage clear in his eyes.

"What did you do to her?" Kanan growled out through grit teeth.

"Oh, it wasn't me. Why don't you ask her yourself?" They looked at the Togruta who was taking deep and slow breaths and clinging to Ezra's hand tightly. She looked into Ezra's eyes, fear and sadness her only emotions. There was a tad bit of anger in the mix and it was slowly powering over the rest. She grit her teeth and began trying to stand with Ezra's help.

"You knew my brother, didn't you?" She asked. "He talked about you... Once or twice." And she began to remember. "My mother gave me up because of you and Agent Kallus, didn't she?!"

"Oh _yes_. It seems that would have been her mistake. Seeing as now, you're with these... _Rebels_." She grit her teeth with a glare. "You could have been so _very_ powerful. Maybe even powerful enough to save your _family_." She gasped.

"They're dead?" She asked, not caring as much as she should. At least, not believing that she did at the moment.

"Of course. The drug I slipped into your brother had some... _Side affects._ He killed them all and then... He tried to kill me once he'd realized what I'd done... So I returned the favor. Only _I_ completed the task." She gasped, feeling like she had just been shot through the heart. She took a few ragged breaths as she tried to contain her anger. "It seems that I have one more little Togruta to kill." Kanan finally had enough and began to attack him, his movements were swift and fast. He seemed very good at this. But so did Kanan. Adelina watched in shock with Ezra right beside her, both of them freaked out. "Interesting it seems you trained with Jedi Master _Deppa Billaba._" He observed, locking 'sabers with Kanan causing them to spark green.

"_How_? Who are you?" Kanan asked, Adelina and Ezra made eye contact. Nodding to one another they ran around the fight, Ezra pulling out his grenade which Sabine had given him.

"The temple records are quite complete." The Inquisitor stated, ducking under Kanan's saber. Then locking with the Jedi's saber almost touching his neck as he was forced to walk backwards. "Close quarter fighting. Billaba's emphasis was always on form three. Which you favor to a _ridiculous_ degree." Ezra pulled out his electric slingshot and fired at the man. He hit it and it evaporated on his saber, but it distracted him and allowed Kanan to attack again. But the Inquisitor jumped over and kicked their master to the ground. The two kids quickly got down to see if he was okay, he began pushing himself up. "Clearly, you were a poor student." Ezra began to shoot again and this time, Adelina joined him, pulling out her blaster and pulling the trigger as quick as she could. He let all of Ezra's shots hit him and deflected Adelina's, almost hitting them multiple times. "Is that really all you've got, children?" He asked.

"Well, I've got _that_." He pointed to his grenade which beeped quickly and then went off, creating a huge explosion for them to run though. They got out of the door which was totaled and ran as fast as they could, all the way back to the elevator. Adelina continued to shoot him, hoping to get at least, one good shot in. Once they got to another hall, they stopped and looked at him. He pressed a button and then another blade popped out the other end of his hilt causing Adelina's jaw to drop.

"No fair!" She yelled, shooting him twice before Kanan began fighting him again.

"Are you paying attention, children?" He asked causing their brows to furrow. "The Jedi are dead. But there _is_ another path, the Dark side." He then locked 'sabers with Kanan again.

"Never heard of it." Ezra replied shooting him a few more times.

"Ezra, you don't want to. That's where my family went and you _know_ what happened to them." The twelve-year-old then shot him again and again before pulling out her new weapon and turning it on. It dragged on the ground but she quickly lifted it up, swinging it around a little. She lifted it and then dropped it a few times causing the chain to straighten with the purple energy all around it, gathering at the top and shooting. "Ah!" The little girl shrieked as it hit the Inquisitor, knocking him down and causing Adelina's jaw to drop with a slight smile. "Ha! That's awesome!" She yelled triumphantly, then he stood up with a growl and a glare of pure unadulterated hate. "Uh-oh." He _Force_-shoved them both into a wall causing them to bounce off it and slam into the ground, her weapon slamming down and landing a good few feet away from her.

"Have you taught them _nothing_?" The Inquisitor asked Kanan. The two kids began pushing themselves up, hearing the sounds of Lightsabers clashing. "Do you really think you can save them? For their sake, _surrender_." The twelve-year-old saw Ezra holding his left arm with his right, and felt slightly worried.

"I'm not making deals with you." Their Master growled.

"Hm. Then we'll let them make one, shall we?" He asked, _Force_-shoving Kanan far away and with so much power that he hit the ground and fell unconscious.

"Kanan!" Adelina yelled, he didn't move causing her to turn, panic in her eyes.

"Your Master cannot save you, children." They glared daggers at him. "He is unfocused and undisciplined." _Where have I heard that before? _Adelina wondered.

"Well, then we're perfect for each other!" Ezra countered, shooting him with his slingshot at the same time as his best friend, after she grabbed her new weapon off the ground. He avoided them, and began running at them with his 'saber out. They quickly dodged his swings, ending up in the spot he had been not a moment before.

"I do so admire your persistence. Ready to die?" He asked, spinning his Lightsaber medium speed. Adelina sucked in a breath and shot him, the electricity only hitting his red blades.

"No!" Kanan chose the perfect moment to wake up. Sitting up, he used the _Force_ and shoved the Inquisitor into the ceiling, causing the saber to shut down. "Run!" He commanded his students causing them to do so, running underneath the evil man. Once they made it beside Kanan, he let go, allowing the Inquisitor to fall into the ground. He landed perfectly, then turned to them, holding out the saber. He pressed a button and the circle completed itself, then the blades began to spin on their own at a rapid speed around the circle. Adelina's jaw dropped as well as Ezra's.

"Does yours do _that_?" He asked, Kanan putting his hand on both of their shoulders and pushing them forward.

"C'mon! Let's go!" He groaned, picking up his Lightsaber and running behind his students. Down the hall, they saw Sabine and Zeb stop.

"Guys! This way!" Once they got closer, Zeb and Sabine began to run again. The Jedi and Padawans catching up, all of them ran in sync, as a group.

"You figured out it was a trap?" Kanan asked the Mandalorian.

"Yeah. Luminara?"

"Long gone. Our new exit?"

"Landing platform."

"I thought it was _impossible_ to get out that way." Adelina cut in.

"Well, let's hope the Empire thinks so too." Sabine replied, sounding just like Kanan a few hours ago. The Inquisitor continued to follow them, his Lightsaber still spinning as he walked quickly.

"Secure the facility. Full lockdown." He said into a comm, his voice echoing across the entire building. The doors that were open soon began to close on them, the Togruta ran faster than she ever had before in her life.

"Well, that's not helpful." Ezra commented.

"You think?" Her heart began pounding in her ears as sweat built up on her forehead, her legs ached but she kept pushing harder. She ran faster than Ezra but grabbed his hand and pulled it, practically _throwing_ him in front of her. They jumped over the doors which began to shut as soon as they got close to them, the Inquisitor shutting off his 'saber, _running_ to catch up to them. As they came to the final one, it began to shut before they could reach it in time, Zeb quickly jumped, then used his body to keep it open.

"Can't do this all day!" They all had to jump underneath or around him to get through. The Inquisitor was right behind them so Zeb, got down and the doors shut on his face. Then the Lightsaber blade came through the door causing Adelina to gasp slightly.

"Those blades can cut through anything, huh?" Adelina asked as she began running again. They came into the room right before the platform, Adelina turning and shooting the lock so that the door shuts. They came to the next lock, Sabine running up to it.

"I got it! I-" She called, beginning to work but only getting that noise from the beginning of the mission. "Ugh! I'm locked out of the system! Ezra?" He came towards it and began trying to use his lock picking device but ending up only shocked in return. He fell to the ground, his little do-dad flying behind him.

"Sorry." Adelina pulled him up as Kanan began talking.

"Ezra, Adelina." They saw that he was standing in front of the door. "Together." They walked to him, standing on each side of him.

"Seriously?" Ezra asked, his tone kinda whiny.

"_Yes_." Kanan sharply answered. "Picture the locking mechanism in your mind." They all held their hands out and shut their eyes, Ezra more hesitant than Adelina.

"Excuse me but can we train those two _later_?!" Zeb asked after the sound of a Lightsaber cutting through the door behind them was heard. She connected with a deep breath and began to unlock the door with her mind, Kanan and Ezra doing the same. They turned their hands and began to lift the door open instead, their hands shaking as they did so. Slowly the door lifted causing them to open their eyes and smile but them immediately frown due to the amount of troopers and TIE fighters around them. They all began to shoot at the crew, causing Adelina to shoot with both her new weapon and her blaster. Everyone did the same as well, Zeb pulling out his grenade.

"One last _miracle_ here."

"Make that _two_!" Adelina threw hers at the same time that Zeb did causing them both to go off in a huge explosion, allowing the group to run through, shooting the troopers and avoiding and deflecting their shots. They took out a few troopers, but there were still too many for them to take out alone.

"Spectre five to _Phantom_, we're on the landing deck ready for pick-up." Sabine yelled into her comm which was attached to her helmet.

"_On my way Spectre five, and I'm bringing _the fleet_._" Hera replied causing them all to stare confusedly.

"We have a fleet?" Zeb asked, suddenly the Phantom appeared with six flying monsters all around it.

_"We do now."_ Hera then began shooting the TIEs while the creatures attacked the troopers. Kanan looked at the crew and motioned forward. _That's the signal._ Adelina thought. _Get to the Phantom._ They ran as fast as they could towards the ship, the sound of a door opening was heard behind them, but they didn't look back. A cannon began shooting at Hera but Zeb quickly took it out. Hera got right in front of the platform, opening the ramp so they could jump in after running beneath the fiery TIE-fighters. They did exactly that, Kanan being the last one to board due to deflecting the Inquisitor's Lightsaber with his own. Then they began shutting the ramp, but not before seeing the Inquisitor catch his saber like a boomerang.

"Does yours do that?" Zeb asked with a smile as they flew into hyperspace, away from the prison and towards the Ghost. Adelina and Ezra sat down with breaths of relief, Sabine and Zeb following suit but Kanan standing beside Hera.

"Master Luminara?" Hera asked softly.

"Gone. Along with Adelina's family." He answered solemnly, out of the corner of her eye, Adelina saw Hera glance back at them. "We'll have to find a way to spread the word."

"How are Ezra and and Adelina taking it?"

"Not as bad as I am. I guess they're stuck with me." The two kids winced. "For now." She sighed as she hugged Ezra tightly, he hugged her back the same. They knew what they had to do. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt though.

...


	5. New Lives

They met up with the _Ghost_ out in space where they were met with a very angry orange droid. Adelina went to her room, letting Ezra get his stuff from his, just to tidy up her bed so it'll be like she was never there. Sabine will like not having to share a room anymore. Speaking of the teenager, she was in the commons room, playing that holo-game with Zeb. Adelina felt the anger, sadness, and rejection coming off of Ezra through the _Force_ and actually felt bad for him. He was her friend, and it had been so long since either of them had had a family. She took a deep, shaky breath as the whole day played for her again in her mind. She fell on her knees in front of the bed, finally allowing the tears to fall. She never cared about her family before, so why did she now? Maybe she just always hoped that she had been wrong, and that they were good and gave her up in her best interest. That maybe she wasn't left there out of heartlessness, but she was wrong and they're dead because of it.

She stayed there for a while, sobs wracking her body and causing her to tremble. She was surprised that no one came to see if she was okay. She guessed that they just didn't really care about her after all. But she was used to it, so she took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down. Wiping her eyes, they began to land so she went to go meet Ezra at the ramp. Once she saw him, neither saying anything, no words were needed. She hugged him as they finally touched Lothal soil. She let go and took another deep breath. _Here we go..._

He opened up the ramp and they went outside, deciding to just sit down for a little while 'til someone came to find them so they could let them know that they were leaving. Ezra pulled his knees up close to his chest and rested his arms across them. Adelina sat beside him, her knees all the way touching her chest and her arms around them tightly as she stared at her boots. That's when Kanan came up behind them. He looked at them, Ezra only glancing up at him but then back down at the ground.

"Look don't bother saying it." The teen quickly said. "We're letting you off the hook."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, sounding genuinely confused. Now it was Adelina's turn to answer.

"We know that you just wanted to _dump us_ on Luminara. Just 'cause she's dead doesn't mean you're_ stuck with us._" She replied harshly, the words making her feel bitter, hurting Kanan just a little bit more than he thought it would.

"I don't want to _dump you_." _Why would they think that?_ He sighed putting a hand on his forehead, before sitting down between them. "Look, I just wanted you guys to have the best teacher." He explained, keeping his eyes down so he wasn't looking at either of them.

"Well I don't _want_ the best teacher!_ I want you_!" Ezra suddenly yelled, regretting what he said. "_We, _I meant. Not that you're not the best, I-we-."

"Ezra, I'm not gonna _try_ to teach you two anymore." Adelina felt a stab of pain in her heart when he said this. But it slowly went away. "If all I do is _try_, then I don't _truly_ believe that I can succeed." He explained causing Adelina to look up at him with a smile tugging at her lips. "So from now on,_ I will_ teach you guys. Look, I may fail, _you_ may fail. But there _is_ no try."

"We understand... _Master_." They answered at the same time.

"Let's see if you do." He pulled out the Lightsaber and started to hand it to Ezra but then he handed it to Adelina, causing her to smile completely.

"Really?!" He nodded, she jumped up from her spot and gave him a hug. He seemed surprised but slowly hugged her back. Then she pulled away, grabbing the Lightsaber. "Finally!" She yelled triumphantly, standing up and walking over to a spot across from Kanan and Ezra who stood up and picked a place. She shut her eyes, allowing the _Force_ to guide her. They then began tossing small rocks at her, one at a time, she hit each one perfectly. For right now, they were happy. Things were okay. Sure they lost more that day than they gained but...

Then again, did they really? Adelina did lose her real family but the crew seemed like they'd be a better one anyway. She had only been with them about a month but it was just Togruta instincts. She wished she had control over it, she wished that she couldn't trust them and that it would take a long time before she actually started to care about them. But Togruta needed other people. Wether they're human or not, especially this young they clung to whatever they could find and held on as tight as they could. But she supposed that they were good enough anyway. They saved her plenty of times didn't they? Enough for them to try and make her their slave 'til she paid off the debt but they weren't like that. They stayed together Though everything, rarely asking for things in return, and that was all that mattered.

**A/N: DAAA-DAAA-DA-NA-NA-NAAA! And done! Finally! Thank God! At least that took a shorter amount of time than the last one. That only took a few weeks. You're welcome. Anyways I'd like to thank all of you guys for the reviews, the favorites, and the follows. You really don't understand how much I love getting any sort of feedback from you guys. I just feel so happy when I get it. Bye!**


	6. Now I Understand Why They Have Bad Aim!

A group of Cadets marched through the academy, about eight of them in all. One of these cadets in particular had a strange helmet, it had two lumps in the top, and was slightly wider in size compared to the others, but yet this cadet seemed to be shorter than the others just a little. A commander lead them until they were where he deemed they had to be. There had been another commander so it could only mean that they had to do something with _both_ of them that day.

"And halt!" They abruptly stopped. He turned towards them, meaning they had to face him at the same time. "Squad LRC-077 for your inspection, sir!" The first commander was a bit on the larger side, complete opposite of the second commander who looked like he'd never eaten before in his life.

"Cadets." They were all standing straight, looking forwards even if he wasn't in front of them. A few of the cadets didn't understand this, but did as they were told (no matter how much they wanted to _rebel_). "You enter this facility as children, and in a few short weeks you will leave as soldiers. By the time you complete your straining, you will be prepared to serve your Emperor." _Ha! I'd rather die than serve him!_ Thought one of the cadets in particular. "Today we will test you're strengths and resolve. Are you ready to become Stormtroopers?" He asked.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" They answered at the same exact time, in the same exact tone. No individuality at all.

"At ease." Half of the Cadets took off their helmets, and then they all began socializing. One in particular left on their helmet, scanning the group until they found a boy with jet black hair with a blue tint to it. He had tanned skin and electric blue eyes, and he was staring down at his helmet. _Ahh... I could stare into those beautiful electric blue eyes for... Wait! What am I thinking?! _The confused Cadet walked over and stood beside him with their arms crossed.

"Dev! Dev! Hey Dev!" Another Cadet with reddish brown hair grabbed Dev's shoulder from the left side, shaking him from his thoughts.

"What?" _Dev Morgan_ asked, actually confused. _You're being called by your name, _Dev_! It's not that hard._ The Cadet on his right, thought with a hidden smirk.

"Dev Morgan, you in there?" The Cadet with the red brown hair asked.

"Oh yeah. Dev Morgan's in here all right. T-That's me." _Very enthusiastic, and not at all suspicious Dev_. The Cadet to his right thought sarcastically.

"Wow, you must really be feeling the pressure." He said in a joking-like manner.

"Obviously he's feeling the pressure!" The cadet on his right, then pulled off her helmet and held it under her arm. She was a Togruta, her skin was pink like a sun set, with white markings covering her face. Teal and white stripes went down her Montrals, traveling all the way down to her lekku in a swirling-like motion design. When looking at the very tip of the Montrals the teal blotches on the top seemed to be the shapes of stars. Her eyes were a dark violet, but if you saw them at night, or in the dark, they seemed to glow just around the edges. "Because he's worried about getting beat by a girl, who was so good she had to go to the boy academy." She explained, in a bragging manner. "Isn't that right Dev?" She asked, elbowing her friend in the side with a smug smirk.

"Yeah, so who's nervous Jai? Not the guy who's won every assessment." Dev elbowed Jai in the side, how the girl had done to him a moment before, then locked eyes with said female for a moment. "Okay, come a close second." He corrected himself causing Ade-the _girl_ to nod with a smug smirk.

"There you go." She muttered, keeping her voice low enough so only the two could hear.

"Yeah but today, I can taste victory." He shoved Dev over a little bit causing the girl scoff, with her smirk still remaining on her face.

"You said that yesterday." Dev pointed out, shoving Jai over a little with his helmet. "And went hungry." The two began to shove each other while laughing, reminding the girl of when her and her _brothers_ had to go run a _grocery errand. _She rolled her eyes as they continued shoving each other and messing around.

"Boys are so immature-woah!" Suddenly the space of ground underneath and around them began going down, putting them in a deep pit where they all had to look up at their commanders.

"Cadets." They all gave their full attention. "You are descending into the well, and you must climb out with all deliberate speed." He explained, he girl looked around trying to figure out how to get out without using her... Secret... _Weapon_. "You will be given the honor of serving as aides in Imperial headquarters. Those who lose will be serving Taskmaster Grint and wish they'd stayed at the bottom of that well." The Commander, looked directly at the Togruta, he had hated having her from the very start. And she knew why too. One, she was a _girl_, two, she was a _slave species who shouldn't be here,_ and three, she was a _lot_ better than the other students. He gave her the hardest time, and that wasn't an over-exaggeration. She was surprised that they actually allowed her to stay for this assessment. She looked up at the Taskmaster, he had his arms crossed and had pursed his lips with a disapproving look. She rolled her eyes, putting her helmet back on. _These guys are seriously starting to piss me off. _She thought.

"I'm taking that prize!" Jai bragged with a smug grin, putting his hand on his chest. Suddenly he was shoved with an incredible force forwards.

"Not today, kiddo!" Yelled the jerky cadet behind him, his voice sounded tough and deep, but the Togruta could tell that it was forced. Jai landed on the girl, causing them both to fall onto the ground. He landed sprawled across her lap on his back and she was on her back on the ground.

"Hey!" The girl complained, shoving him off of her. _What the hell? _She stood up, then reached down and helped him up as well. They dusted themselves off, hearing Dev starting to speak.

"Back off, Oleg." Dev shoved him back but he stepped towards him again.

"You two Morgan, _and you Klarr!_ All _three of you_ are going down." He told them, holding Dev's wrist.

"Actually, we're going _up_." Dev pointed upwards sarcastically with a smirk, pulling from Oleg's grip. causing the female cadet to giggle quietly. The two began to fight causing the girl to sigh frustratedly, she would have to intervene, again. Adjusting her helmet, she ran around the boys who were crowding the two, until she was behind Oleg. She was about to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him backwards, when she heard Grint speaking.

"The assessment begins in four... Three.. Two.." Obviously all the Cadets heard because they stopped fighting, allowing Dev the distraction he needed to shove Oleg back with a huge amount of power, luckily his friend made it out of the way just in time.

"How exactly _are_ we going up?" Jai asked as Dev slipped on his helmet.

"One." There were a whole bunch of spaces on the walls which came out, floating around and serving as platforms for them to jump on. The girl did just that. Not allowing herself to stay on the ground another moment, she jumped onto the closest one and began calculating which platform she could jump to next. They all continued to move, which made it slightly harder, because when one seemed to be in the right spot, it moved. She had to be swift, and sure. She couldn't screw up. _Oh boy, this is gonna be a workout. Training is gonna seem like nothing after this_. She began scanning the ditch she was in, finding a platform which was close to being in the perfect position. That was the one. She took a deep breath and leaped onto it, using a little _Force_ to keep her in the air long enough. Spinning around quickly, she found another which was a little too far to the right but she could make due. She jumped on, wobbling a little more than she had before the last. But it was okay, she was still doing good. She found another, quicker this time. It was still moving up, luckily there were bars on the bottom which you could grab onto. She quickly leaped up, her gloved hands wrapping around the metal and clinging tightly.

"Failure is not acceptable. This Empire has no use for weakness." _Oh, bite me. _She thought_, _knowing that those words were meant for her._ I'm doing better than all of these clowns. _She looked around, finding a platform which would be perfect in about three seconds. She took her chance, and jumped, allowing herself to have help from her special _weapon_ and landing on the platform. But just as she her feet made contact with it, something else made contact with _her_. She was shoved into the platform, back-first by another cadet. Her head had no support underneath, causing her to look up while keeping her head up. She knew that it was an accident because of the way they landed. They had landed on top of her, one hand on each side her head. She looked at the marking on top and realized _who_ had just tackled her.

"Always bumping into each other like this, huh Morgan?" She asked with a smirk, pressing the button on her helmet, allowing the visor to move up so she could see him. He did the same, making eye contact she smirked and winked at him. He returned the gesture, out of the corner of her eye she saw Oleg getting closer to the top, along with another cadet. "We need to get to the top, maximum time was three weeks. We're getting a little too close to four."

"I know _Eve_, this is our final assessment. We gotta ace it." He agreed quietly. She looked around seeing the other platforms lighting up and electrocuting a few kids. They needed to be covered up so no one saw them. She reached her hand out and grabbed onto another platform, "unintentionally" it was the one with Oleg on it, and she moved it above the one they were on. Knocking the boy off, making him fall all the way back down on the ground, being sure to keep the two platforms in that same spot.

"Any ideas, Street rat?" She asked with a smirk, knowing and loving how angry he got when she called him that. He tried his hardest to glare at her, but he couldn't do it for long so he quickly looked around, trying to think of a plan.

"How about we land on the platform that's about to come from over there. Then you launch me up, and then yourself?" He offered, pointing at the wall. She looked over and then back at him. His plan was good but needed one tiny change. She raised an unamused eyebrow. "Okay, I see the flaw in that plan. How about _I_ launch _you_?" He offered causing her to smile and nod.

"Perfect." She let go of both of the platforms, quickly standing up with him beside her, they jumped off before they were electrocuted and landed on the platform which just came out.

"Guys how do you do it? It's like you know the platforms are coming before they're there." Jai called out to them causing Eve to meet eyes with Dev. She flipped the visor shut on hers, allowing herself to smirk underneath as she backed away from him.

"Wanna answer that, Dev?" She asked, readying herself to jump. He turned and shrugged.

"What can we say? It's a gift!" She jumped at him, her foot landing on his hand. He caught her, pushing her up so she could get to the outside first. She had to use a little _Force_ to help aid her but she made it okay. She landed on the wall, and then pulled herself up and out, allowing her friend to hit the spot besides hers. She reached down and helped him stand up, afterwards dusting herself off and then standing straight. Jai soon joined them, at the same time as another Cadet, but Eve was focused on catching her breath. "Firsts again!" She looked at Dev and smiled, giving him a quick and slightly weak fist-bump. _Using Force really takes it out of me, I need to practice more._ She thought, seeing Dev elbowed Jai's ribs playfully. She smiled beneath the helmet as their Commanding Officer came towards them, frowning at her but smirking amusedly at the boys.

"Yeah, well... I'll get you guys tomorrow." He told them, breathlessly. Dev pulled off his helmet.

"You said that yesterday too." He pointed out causing the girl to giggle.

"Quite a finish cadets. I seems this trial was too easy." He commented more to himself than them. "Morgan, Kell, and you Klarr. You three set coarse records." Out of the corner of her eye, the young girl saw another Cadet come up from the pit, with help from Jai. "And Uhh... Is it Leotis?" He asked the boy as he took off his helmet.

"Sir, yes, sir." He answered, sounding just like a Stormtrooper. The girl frowned unhappily when she saw and heard this. _I hope that I don't have to kill you when we next meet. _

"Due to there being a cadet in this group whom _should not_ be here, I will take one more. You four are today's winners, but rest assured, your next trial should be a great challenge." He looked right at Eve as he said those words. "Follow." She rolled her eyes. _Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair by tonight. _And they followed, Jai going first, then Dev, then Eve, then Leotis.

...

They walked down a hall, having switched places in their single-file line. Dev stood at the front, Jai behind him, Leotis behind him, and Eve stood in the back. She tried making herself distant from Dev so no one grew suspicious. A small black droid rolled by, seeing slightly different from the regular ones. _Ezra_ gave the signal, his pointer finger extended, then went down as his pinky went up and then down, _Chopper_ beeped back twice. Then when he reached _Adelina_, she pat her leg three times as he rolled passed her, he gave one more beep before disappearing down another hall. Leotis looked back at her, Eve shrugged with a confused frown. 'What?' She mouthed as she walked ahead of him.

...

The four cadets slipped on the helmets as the door opened and they stepped out, each carrying a Datapad, except Eve. All she was allowed to do was follow Dev on his delivery. He had to give the pad to Agent Kallus. They separated from the other Cadets and the girl quickly dropped her act, once they were out of ear shot.

"Agent Kallus? Are you freaking kidding me?" Adelina asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper. He turned to her with wide eyes.

"Shh! What if he hears you?" Ezra asked as they got to the door. It opened and the Imperial Agent walked out. She glared at him under her helmet, as he began walking down the hall, away from them. They had to run to keep up, Dev holding out the Datapad. "Excuse me sir, we have your new Datapad." The Agent slowed, looking down at the one in his hands, then turning his attention to the two children. "I can leave it on your desk." _Or bashed into the side of your skull. _Adelina added in her mind.

"No. I'll take it now." He reached behind him, still staring at his old one. Dev quickly gave it to him then stopped, waiting until he was gone before they turned around. The two ran back to the door from which the Agent came from. Adelina looked around as Ezra began messing with the lock, she nodded to him, giving him the 'go ahead' to open the door and go inside. He went in, handing the rest of the Datapads to her before running in. She leaned against the door, keeping watch until Ezra came out. Soon though, Leotis came by.

"Aren't you and Dev supposed to be delivering these?" He asked, roughly pushing on the Datapads in her hands causing her to glare daggers at him.

"Yeah, we are. Dev is just giving Kallus his before we go to the next Agent." She lied, feeling anger rise up in her chest.

"Oh really? Then why did I just see him give Kallus his Datapad and then sneak into his office?" Leotis asked causing the girl to gasp as he suddenly grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. She dropped the Datapads as he slammed her into the door, (the second I wrote this, my dad dropped both his sets of keys) she then kicked him back. He let go for a second, tripping backwards before he ran back and held her tightly by her shoulder. Ezra then opened the door before Adelina could give the signal that something was wrong. He was smiling smugly, with his helmet under his arm, but then it quickly turned into a shocked expression when he saw his young friend being grabbed by the other boy. Anger rose in him, more anger than he thought he should have over this, glaring at Leotis. "What do you two think you're doing?" He growled at them both. Before either could make up a good lie, they heard the sound of a group of Troops coming by and suddenly Eve was thrown at Dev and they were both shoved into the room, landing on the ground roughly, their helmets flying away from them. They heard the door shut behind them, but mostly focused on getting up and making up a lie. Dev stood, reaching down to help his friend, but only to have her slap his hand away. He pulled his hand back quickly, then looked around for his helmet. Leotis found it first, pulling out the Decoder. Their eyes widened in fear as they ran towards him.

"Hey!" Eve whisper-yelled, trying to keep her voice down.

"Figured it'd be something like this." He stated, holding the chip in his hand.

"It's not what you think." Dev started, trying to come up with a good lie.

"I _think_ this device has a built-in sensor, which would trigger _that_." He pointed to a little grenade-like thing above the door. "You try walking out with this thing, the whole facility goes on lockdown." He explained causing the two Spectres to get confused.

"Wait a second, are you actually helping us?" Adelina asked, confused.

"You two, _really_ want to discuss this _here _and_ now_?" He asked, handing over the card like object.

"Nope. Not really." Adelina answered as she took it, and then put it back in the Datacomputer. "Well _that's_ just fan-freaking-tastic." She groaned as it went back inside. They each put their helmets back on and left the room, walking away from the room, beginning to work on their plan.

...

They went to their sleeping quarter and pretended to sleep well into the night, but none of them could. Adelina was on the bottom bunk, beneath Ezra's, across from Leotis'. They had left her in the boy's one just because the Taskmasters were still angry that she was joining them, and apparently there was nowhere else for her to sleep. She laid there on the uncomfortable bed, staring at the top bunk for a long time. Just thinking about what was gonna happen when they finally did get that Decoder. She looked around, seeing the other guys asleep, except Leotis. He was wide awake, staring at the ceiling. After a few moments, Adelina's Montrals picked up shifting above and then she saw two legs hang off the side of the bunk. She scooted over and then stood, Ezra jumping down beside her, and Leotis getting down as well. All three quietly snuck out of the room, careful to keep their footsteps light so as to not alert anyone of their actions. They left the room, quickly finding a supply closet and ran inside there. Ezra stood beside the Togruta, and they across from the other human boy with darker skin.

"Okay, so I bet you have questions." Adelina stared the boy down, still unsure about him. "Ask away."

"What do you need that decoder for?" He asked, confusion written on his face.

"Friends of ours need it to stop an Imperial shipment. How'd you know about the sensors?" Ezra asked, Leotis frowned and walked forwards, facing away from them slightly.

"From my sister. _Dara_." He answered. "She was the star cadet in this place. She knew the entire Imperial complex, backwards and forwards."

"What happened to her?" Adelina quickly asked, if she was still alive, she could be helpful to them. But then again, if she were alive, wouldn't she still be here?

"Well they told us she ran off, but I don't believe it." He turned away from them, obviously still upset. "What were you guys doing breaking into Kullus' office? That's a quick way to get shot." He quickly tuned and looked at them, the two met eyes for a moment.

"Long story." Ezra answered, trying to avoid the question. "But we _need_ that Decoder. And we could use a partner, who knows his way around."

"What's in it for me?" He asked, the Togruta smirking as he did so.

"Do you _really_ need a reason to mess with the Empire?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No. I don't." The two boys shook hands, then he shook hands with the girl.

"Good. We all _have_ to finish in the top three tomorrow, if we're gonna get _back_ inside Imperial H.Q." Ezra explained.

"I'm Zare, by the way. Zare Leotis." He introduced himself. "And you guys are Dev and Eve right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's us." _Eve_ lied, not allowing _Dev_ to tell the truth. It was for the best, if he knew their names, he could either sell them out, or get interrogated and she knew that they wouldn't go easy on him because he was a kid.

...

The next day, they were all in that pit again, only this time was a _bit_ different. The Taskmasters floated above them at the top of the pit. Each of the cadets held a blaster, and all of the little platforms in the walls had these grenade looking things on them.

"Today's assessment will be a little more challenging." His eyes were trained on her, Eve glared darkly beneath her helmet. _If only this blaster were faulty. Oh look at that. I think it is._ She thought to herself, a smirk coming to her light lips. "You will need to shoot the targets, to activate the panels necessary to climb out." Each one of the _targets_, lit up red as he spoke. Her mind coincidentally tuned out the rest of the academy as she turned around, calculating where she would need to go and how to keep the others from getting ahead of her. She turned when's she heard Grint say 'one', shooting almost all the cadets except two, then shot a panel.

"Hurry up!" She quickly jumped onto the one she shot, turning around and shooting another target, then Oleg before jumping up onto the next platform. She shot two platforms then jumped onto the one closest to her, shooting another cadet who was behind and trying to catch her and then jumping across a panel, shooting another and landing perfectly. She saw Dev and Zare getting closer to her, and smirked. They were doing just fine without her help. She couldn't help but let her pride get in the way, she had to win every assessment. She always felt the need to prove the Taskmasters wrong, even though, it didn't even matter what they thought. She quickly shot another platform and leaped onto it, slowly getting closer to the top. She suddenly felt electricity course through her body, causing her to collapse in a heap on the platform. Someone just shot her. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered when she used to get electrocuted when she did something wrong. She remembered how often it was too. She heard the sound of another couple of shots and then felt the platform shake. She looked up, seeing her friend in front of her. He clicked the button on his helmet, then the one on hers. Violet meeting Electric blue.

"You okay?" His voice and beautiful eyes were full of concern. She reluctantly nodded, standing back up and blinking away her tears, just trying to forget her slave life. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder then they both pressed the side of the helmets and went their separate ways. They worked better apart than together, at least in the academy they did. She jumped onto the next platform which was already there and continued, her confidence coming back stronger. She allowed herself to connect to the _Force_ and push herself past her breaking point. She turned one way and shot Oleg more than a few times, until he fell all the way back to the ground, then shot another panel and caught it, swinging onto another. Soon, she was at the top, and climbing out, breathlessly. The Taskmasters weren't pleased but then again, when were they ever? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dev and Zare getting up.

"Cadets. Follow Morgan's example. There is _no_ friendship in war. The only thing that matters is victory. Victory, at any cost. Tomorrow's final challenge will push _all of you_ to your limits. The reward for success, will be a training session aboard an Imperial Walker." _Morgan's example? Morgan's example?! Are you freaking kidding me?! I'm the one who shot everyone at the beginning! This is bull- _She could feel regret through the _Force_ and looked at Dev. _What did you do? _She saw Jai pull himself up afterwards and felt her jaw drop. _You didn't._

"Dev." Jai grabbed his arm and turned him to look at him. "You sabotaged me!" _You did. You jerk! What the hell?! _She quickly began walking away, unable to even look at him.

"I did what I had to do." She heard him say. _That doesn't sound like my best friend._

"Good to know." She frowned to herself. _What has this place done to us? We used to be nice. Steal from the rich and give to the needy. Be kind. Help others. That's it. We need out. Good thing, we're breaking out_ tonight_. I don't think I'd last much longer with these jerks._

...

The three chatted outside an office door, then heard it open. Seeing minister Tua come out and begin to walk away, they ran to the door and opened it. Going inside, they saw a desk and quickly Adelina and Ezra began to climb it. They looked up at the ceiling, seeing the air vents.

"How are you gonna reach anything up there?" Zare asked. Adelina smirked to herself, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Don't worry. We've been training to be Jedi." Ezra suddenly explained causing the Togruta's smirk to fall.

"Shut up!" She whisper-yelled, hitting his arm roughly, mad that he had just said that. What was that idiot thinking?

"Yeah, right. Who isn't?" He replied sarcastically, unbelieving causing her to sigh in relief quietly. Ezra then jumped up, opening a vent and crawling in backwards.

"You'll see." She huffed as she jumped in as well, shutting the vent behind her and going in facing him. He smiled beneath his helmet, and she did too, each silently enjoying their close proximity. But not understanding why. Soon they made it across the hall, and above Kallus' office, opening the vent and looking down at him. She smirked as she mused over how easy it would be to kill him right then and there, he wouldn't even see it coming. She quickly shook those thoughts away, she was good. Though he had destroyed her entire life, he didn't have to die. The two kids made eye contact and then the door rang. Perfect timing.

"Come." The door opened, but Kallus was looking down at some paper work.

"Sir, your Podracer parts have been delivered. If you just sign them off here, I'll bring them up." Kallus looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he got up and began soaking but Ezra quickly whispered to her.

"You're faster. You get it." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Now is not the time to be changing plans, Ezra." She whispered, angrily. He gave her a pleading look and she sighed with defeat. "You're becoming Kanan." She closed her eyes and reached her hand out, connecting to the Force. She pulled the decoder out and brought it up to her as quick as possible. Quick yo, she caught it and then slipped it into her back pocket. "That's where you keep it." She told him, as they went back, this time she had to move backwards instead of him. He gave her a small glare beneath his helmet. "And stop glaring at me." He did as he was told, while he followed her. But then she stopped with a vent between them. "Wait, did you hear that?" She opened it up and there they saw the Taskmaster talking to a hologram of someone, but they couldn't tell who.

"I believe we've identified three cadets, Morgan, Kell, and Klarr, that meet your _special_ criteria, Inquisitor." The two kids James dropped, their eyes widening in fear.

"Excellent commandant. Tomorrow, I will arrive on Lothal to test them myself. If the tests are conclusive, I will take them into custody." They shut the vent, quickly. They gasped as they clicked the buttons on their masks.

"Oh no." She shook her head, if the Inquisitor got there after they left. He would take Jai into custody, and they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. "We can't leave Jai behind to get taken." She said, gripping his shoulder tightly.

...

They got the Decoder to Chopper as fast as they could. Holding it inside of his metallic body for safekeeping, he began to leave and then they told him they weren't leaving yet. He had threatened them with his taser but luckily, they talked him into recording a message for them for the others. Right now, they needed to get their plan in order. They had told Leotis to meet them in the supply room which they had now dubbed their meeting room. They just had to get something. Or rather, someone. They stood over Jai's bed as he slept, just watching him.

"Well I feel creepy." Adelina commented quietly before quickly shaking the boy and then covering his mouth so no one would hear him if he tried to yell. His eyes opened, then quickly widened with fear. "Shh! Come with us." He began to struggle, she felt more fear and panic in the _Force_ radiating off of him even though he wasn't _Force-_sensitive. Sometimes she could just feel different people, but it was only when it was really intense or she was really focused.

"Jai trust us, please." Ezra begged. The young boy nodded, allowing her to release him and then run off, with him following.

Soon they met up with Leotis and Ezra explained everything that was going on. "...And that's why you need to come with us and leave tomorrow." He finished. Ezra and Adelina were side-by-side across from Jai in a small space, Leotis was a few feet away, leaning up on the way but still paying attention to everything going on.

"No. No way. This is just another dirty trick. You're trying to get me busted out of the academy." Adelina looked over at Leotis exasperatedly, and he shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah, but not the way you think." She sighed as her friend said this, pulling on the bridge of her nose, feeling her eyelids slightly heavy. Why was he being so stubborn?

"Look Jai, the Inquisitor-" he cut her off, causing her to glare darkly. She was too tired for this.

"Please. I don't believe this Inquisitor exists. And even if he does, maybe it's a good thing." She looked at Zare. 'Help', she mouthed. "The Inquisitor trains me, I get a top rank in the Empire-" _Okay, time to nip this in the bud._ Luckily, Adelina didn't have to. Zare cut him off.

"Kell, you got a family?" He asked, knowing that the two needed help in convincing the boy of _why_ this was so bad. He hesitantly turned to Leotis.

"Uhh... I-it's just me and my mother." He answered, timidly.

"And how would she feel if she never saw you again?" Zare asked, pulling himself off the wall and walking towards the red-haired boy. "My sister disappeared from this place, and I'm betting, it was the Inquisitor who took her away. So unless you're ready to say bye to mom forever..." He trailed off, his point clear as kyber crystal. Jai looked scared but it faded into confidence.

"Okay, what's the plan?" He asked causing the girl to smile. _Finally! He grew a brain!_

"Simple! The four of us have to win tomorrow's challenge." Ezra answered, pulling all of them in close causing Adelina to feel tingly when he touched her, and even shiver slightly when she felt his breath on her face. He felt the same way, but ignored it because of the guys being there and Adelina would think he was acting weird.

"Not so simple." Leotis pointed out.

"How's _that_ gonna get us out of here?" Jai asked.

"Because it gets us inside that Walker." Ezra answered, then began going into detail on his escape plan.

...

The next day was just like the first test, no guns. Just jumping onto different platforms. Adelina was acing it, like she always did. She jumped onto one, looked around, found the perfect one, and swung from the bars underneath to another. Ezra, Leotis, and Kell weren't far behind. She was definitely gonna win the challenge, but she'd have to make sure that Olegg stayed down, which was why she kept on _Force_-pushing him down a platform. She got closer and closer to the top when she heard something and turned around. Ezra had been shot down!

"Dev!" She yelled reaching out to grab him with the _Force_, but then remembering that Kanan had told her not to do anything noticeable. Her best friend made a moving motion with his hands. If he was still moving, he was okay.

"Keep going." Hesitantly, she pushed her worries to the back of her mind, turned around, and saw another platform not too far away. She jumped into it and then landed on the edge of the wall, pulling herself up when she felt something shoot the wall right next to her fingers.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she let go, and then fell. Slamming into another platform roughly, she heard her name called. Or her cover-name called, and quickly gathered her thoughts. She pushed herself up, seeing Olegg, Kell, and Leotis, go up, then she quickly jumped up beside Ezra. Not caring that she used the _Force_ to aid her jump. They were up last, she huffed angrily that she hadn't been first. But at least, they were getting out today.

"Well, well. Cadets, Kell, Leotis, and Oleg win the day and the prize." He actually four once seemed pleased. _Whatever! I could've won but your _prized student_ attacked me at the end. _She thought bitterly.

"You guys were supposed to be on the Walker with us, now what?" Jai asked, panic clear in his voice.

"Stick to the plan, we'll find a way to get onboard." Ezra promised. Then the boys were loaded onto the Walker, leaving Adelina and Ezra to stand by their Taskmasters to watch and worry about the Inquisitor's arrival. They looked over and saw Chopper flash a light twice, they nodded and suddenly something nearby exploded. A Walker went down, but luckily it wasn't the one with their friends inside.

"We're under attack!" Grint yelled, causing Adelina to smirk. _You have no idea. I just hope Kanan and Hera are able to stop that shipment._

"We are under attack! I repeat, we are under attack! Lower the blast doors!" And suddenly the giant wall/door thing began to close causing Adelina's eyes to widen, nervously. The Walker moved up and then down and then began to shoot. It hit another Walker, taking it down and causing it to burst into flames.

"Commander! Whoever's controlling that Walker-" she didn't continue to listen as she looked to her met eyes, knowing that soon would be time to start their part. She heard the words 'advance and destroy' and then saw them being shot at.

"Better hurry up." She called to Ezra, causing him to nod. _That's the one and only signal. Let's do this_. They began to run after the Walker, soon coming to a set of stairs. Racing up them, they then proceeded to jump onto the Walker and climb up it. They were on top in no time, and soon were just trying to stay on. They laid on their stomachs, clinging to the roof for dear life.

"Let us in!" Ezra yelled, just trying to get inside to help. But then before anything else could happen, the Walker was hit in both the ankles and it went down, face first. Adelina and Ezra lost their grip, slamming into the ground harshly. The Walker landed sideways, slightly squished by the door. Adelina opened her eyes and saw a whole bunch of troopers above her.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" She groaned loudly. Sabine shot down a few troopers who were aiming at Ezra and then somewhere kinda far away. She saw that Zeb was laying there, his gun in hand as he was aiming towards their area but he put his gun down when he saw that the troopers were out. Sabine helped Ezra up and then Adelina when another trooper came towards them from the side, getting electrocuted by Chopper. The two kids laughed for a second until they heard the sound of something being hit from inside the Walker. With a gasp, she quickly threw off the obnoxious helmet and began running.

"Guys, help me get it open!" She yelled causing them to nod and run to her aid. They all pulled the Walker open, smoke coming from inside along with the sound of coughs. _They're alive! Good_. Sabine pulled Leotis out, and Adelina and Ezra helped Jai come out. "You guys okay?" The Togruta asked.

"Yeah. Let's just get outta here." Jai urged as they began to leave.

"Wait, give me that blaster." Zare suddenly said causing all of them to look at him.

"Sure. Why?" He asked, handing it over. The boy took it, nodding his head in thanks.

"Because I'm staying." He answered, his voice full of determination.

"What?!" The two Spectres asked, looking at him in shock. He couldn't stay here, why would he even want to?

"It's the only way I'll ever find my sister." He explained, putting a hand on Ezra's shoulder causing the two kids to nod. She smiled slightly at that. He just wanted to find his sister. She wasn't one to hope for much, but she was gonna hope that he found her one day.

"We got bucket heads in bounds!" Sabine announced pointing at the Stormtroopers who were running at them, along with the Taskmasters.

"We'll keep in touch." Ezra promised before they began to run. They didn't run far before Zeb came by with a cargo ship which was big enough for all of them.

"Get in!" He yelled. He didn't have to tell _her_ twice, she wasn't one for sticking around to find out the punishment for a stunt that big. They sped away, and the farther they got from the academy, the better Adelina felt. She would finally be back in _her_ room, wearing _her_ clothes, and with _her_ friends. She was glad that the mission was over.

...

They arrived at the Ghost, later in the day, almost evening in fact. Hera and Kanan had been outside waiting for them like they usually did. And Adelina was just glad when she saw their faces. They looked tired, but relieved to see them and like a weight had just been lifted off their shoulders. The mission went perfectly to plan, sure there were a few bumps, but nothing too drastic. Hera had started explaining to Jai what was going to happen while he had his arms wrapped around himself, staring at the ground but listening nonetheless.

"Jai. We'll take you to your mother, but you'll both have to go into hiding." Jai began walking into the ship.

"Yeah. From the Empire." He agreed sarcastically, Hera following close behind.

"We'll help with that too." Adelina yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Well I say, that was a job well done, how about you Ez?" She asked, raising her fist towards Ezra.

"Yeah, I did a good job." He agreed, causing to playfully smack him in the back of the head. "Okay, you did too." With a smile, she raised her fist, he gave her a fist-bump. He smiled at her then heard Kanan come down the ramp to talk to them. Sabine and Chopper went inside, and Zeb already had a little while earlier.

"So how was it, kiddos?" He asked, a relieved smile on his face. _Wait a second, had he actually been worried about us?_ Adelina wondered.

"Forgot what it was like to be on my own." He answered honestly. She nodded in agreement.

"Same."

"Do you miss it?" Kanan asked, honestly wanting to know the answer.

"Nope. Not for one second. It's terrible." She answered, keeping her voice light to try and hide the actual seriousness behind her answer.

"Well there's no grumpy robots, no smelly Lassats..." He trailed off, in a joking manner. "It's good to be back." He finally concluded causing his best friend to nod.

"Same here." She agreed, her smile very bright now that she was back with them again. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a sideway hug, he hugged her back and then they looked up at their master. He chuckled.

"At ease, Cadets." He joked, turning around and heading inside. They met eyes, then turned their attention back to their master. Letting go of each other, they stood straight and saluted.

"Sir, yes, sir." Then she wrapped her arm back around his neck with a giggle, and walked with him up the ramp and into the _Ghost_. Their home.

...

They took Jai home to pack and explain to his mother what was going on. She was a little less than pleased that she had to be hiding from the Empire, but Hera worked her magic and the woman suddenly completely understood. They were able to relocate them fairly quickly, they had left them on some planet where a certain _third party_ would pick them up. Adelina had been curious, and even asked about it, but didn't get any info. Hera had just told her that she would get information when she needed it. So, she went to her room to change back to her clothes, and then to hang out with them for a little while. Three weeks was a long time, but she was thankful it hadn't been four. As soon as she opened the door, she saw Sabine standing in front of her bunk with had a painted blanket over it.

"Sabine? What's going on? What happened to my bunk?" The Togruta asked, confusion clear in her voice.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you. You left your clothes behind, and when I saw them, they looked a little... Torn up so..." She pulled the blanket away and laying on the bed was her outfit. It was flat on the bed, and looked way cleaner than she remembered. They had been changed though. The first thing she noticed, was her leather jacket which had been turned into a cape with a hood. Then she saw that her black tank top had had a sleeve sowed onto the right side, and on the left was a long, black, fingerless glove. There was a loose, short, black, skirt laying on top of her jeans which had been ripped up a little around the knees and up and down the legs. Her boots, when we're sitting on the floor, were shiner than she had ever seen them before. She slowly walked forward with an expression of shock as Sabine picked up the leather cape. "Oh, and also, I added a little something on the back." She held it up, back facing Adelina.

On the back were six patches in a giant blob of orange which she had come to know as their Rebel symbol. The first one the padawan's eyes landed on was on the head of the bird. It was orange, it had a black track across the whole thing, which looked like Chopper had run it over. Which, knowing him, he probably had. The next one she saw was in the wing and also orange, but this one had a dark blue at the top which morphed into an orange at the bottom and it had initials on it. _E.B._ in shoddy Electric blue lettering. But she had a feeling that was his best hand-writing. The next patch was held green and half purple, it was on the other wing, it looked like someone had spilled them since there were a few speckles in the green of purple, and green in the purple as well. There was a line which sat between them and cut the two colors off, it took her a moment to realize that it was a giant _Z_. It looked like it had been written fast but it looked pretty cool nonetheless. Another patch (which was beneath Choppers) was green with a little bit of brown and in a light blue were the initials _K.J_. She thought the colors looked familiar. She was still surprised Kanan had made it. And yes, she knew that was his hand writing since the next one she saw was a light pink with a ton of different colors splashed onto it and then a little purple _S.W. _which looked nothing like others. It sat near Ezra's. Wait a second, had they all made the patches? For her? The next one was a light green, it was very light and had small, white, designs before turning into an orange halfway through. On it in the light green were the letters _H.S. _This one sat in the middle of the body. Her shocked expression turned to a big grin at the awesome new cape. "You like it?" Sabine asked with a smile.

"I love it." She whispered, her voice full of awe. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" She jumped up and hugged Sabine tightly. "This is the best thing anyone has ever given me! Thank you!" Sabine hesitantly returned the hug for a few moments before the younger girl quickly pulled away and took her new clothes. "I'm gonna go change." Then she dashed off to the bathroom. Sabine laughed as she ran off, it felt good to have given her friend something that she enjoyed so much. Which caused the older to get curious. When was her birthday?

**A/N: DAAA-DAAA-DA-NA-NA-NAAA! Done! Yup! You guys got your next chapter! You ready for the next. I'm not really sure when she's gonna turn 13, but I know it's gonna be before Ezra turns fifteen. And don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen on her birthday. It's just gonna be a ton of fluffy family stuff. Maybe a little something extra for the Adelina/Ezra shippers. I know that a lot of you probably like Sabine and Ezra but that's not gonna happen in this story. Sorry. I do think they're cute but... Adelina and Ezra are so cute and awkward in their own way. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed and review. But if you don't, that's cool. The next update will just take even longer. Bye!**


	7. An Unbelievable Day

**A/N: okay, it's that day. And I lied, not all fluff and giggles. I may have made it emotional. Ha ha! Sorry not sorry! Now, before you guys get upset about her not being there long enough for them to care about her, please let me explain. One, she has been with them for... Six months okay? They trust her enough, and if you think about it, Ezra was part of the crew by the end of the first episode. And two, I really want to write some cute stuff. And anyway, I think it's time for some more fluff to happen. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed. I really appreciate it. I love when you guys review, so please do, whenever you feel like it. But try to, at the end of this chapter. Oh, and yes. This is just part one.**

Adelina kicked her feet, impatiently waiting for her friend to return. The breeze gently blew her cape and Lekku in the wind. Her hood staying over her Montrals for the most part, but you could see the front of them. Sabine had wanted to make her a mask for when they had missions, so she could keep her identity hidden, but Adelina refused to let her. She felt like Sabine had done enough for her already, with the cape and the whole outfit. The older teen had reluctantly agreed not to make her a mask, much to her dismay. But this was a few weeks ago.

That morning, Ezra had gotten her up early and dragged her off the _Ghost_. Barely giving her time to wake up, he said he wanted to enjoy their free day and explore. Apparently, there were some pretty good deals going on with the off-world importers today. Earlier, he had been showing her all kinds of beautiful little trinkets and jewels with as much enthusiasm as a seven-year-old. It was cute. _Loth-Cat_ cute, anyway. No way was it anything else.

While running around, she had seen this long string of forrest green Silka beads which she thought were beautiful. She had wanted to buy them, but then found that she had left her credits at the Ghost. With a frown, she had left, feeling like the _Force_ was drawing her towards it. But then some weird guy, in a long dark brown cloak came by and bought it instead, so she forgot about it. Though it still tugged at her mind.

So Ezra distracted her, almost _too_ quickly. Smiling brightly and making all kinds of jokes just to get a laugh or giggle out of her. She did all she could to keep up, mostly so her arm wouldn't get ripped off, but she was also enjoying her day. Right now though, he ran off to go and get some lunch for the two. She sat on a short rock wall, just waiting with a distant smile on her face. It was a good distraction. She normally stayed indoors and ignored the world that day every year, but Ezra was making it... _Special_. He was making it nice. Certainly better than what it used to be to her. Because that day, was in fact-

Suddenly she was snapped from her thoughts by the sounds of quick and loud footsteps coming towards her. "Dude! That woman was totally like _mean_ to me right now!" His voice was humorous, but sounded almost miffed. She saw Ezra walking towards her, two cups in his hands with spoons inside. The color inside the small brown mugs was brownish-gold, with little lumps. But she was distracted by the teenager before her. By the look on his face, she could tell something hilarious had just happened to him. She smirked, knowing that whatever had happened, this was gonna be one great story, as he passed her one of the cups.

"What?" Adelina asked with a laugh in her voice, climbing back onto the wall. Careful, as to not spill her drink. Ezra sat beside her, taking way less precaution than she, and spilling a little.

"Well, when I was getting our food. I saw some little, old woman watching me. No, not watching me. Just _staring_ me down, right?" She nodded, taking a drink. It was thick, sweet, and slightly salty. With small, chewy lumps in it. Altogether, it tasted good but she wasn't focused on it. "So I smiled, and waved at her, and she straight glared at me. Like, death glare dude. She could _kill_ someone with that look." She giggled at that, he was probably over-exaggerating. "Anyways, so I bought our food. I payed the person who had made it. And as I was walking away, this same woman just _ran into_ me, actually, _knocked me over_, spilled _this stuff_ all over me, and I think in her language she was saying that it was my fault."

Adelina put her cup down with one hand while covering her mouth with the other, trying her hardest not to laugh. But then began to laugh out loud, almost falling over with tears coming to her eyes. The fourteen-year-old gave a trying-not-to-smile-and-seem-mad-smirk while shaking his head and looking other way. Then he glanced back at her, and after a moment, burst out in his own fit of laughter. It was so stupid, but at the same time, that's what made it hilarious. That he actually had all his food dumped on him, when he didn't even do anything. And then the person who ran into him, actually told him it was his fault. In a language he didn't even understand at that! Even if he did apologize, they wouldn't understand. After a few minutes of cackling like crazy teens, they calmed down. Both of them wiping their eyes, with huge smiles on their faces.

"Of course that would happen to you. Only _you_, could get yourself in a situation like that." Adelina giggled, picking up her cup and taking a drink. He watched as she pulled the mug away from her lips with that same, signature smile she got when she was on missions or just having fun to be honest.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" His voice was mock-offended.

"You're always causing trouble." She answered, sounding very confident in that. "And this was the one-time you didn't do something stupid."

"Hey!" He whined, making the face Adelina thought was adorable. "No, I don't."

"Are you kidding me Bridger? You're the very _soul_ of bad behavior!" She pointed out, jabbing a pink finger in his direction.

"Hey, I may be bad behavior. But I like to think that I do it in one of the best ways." She laughed at that, knowing it to be a lie. _What I wouldn't do to keep her laughing like that-wait, WHAT?! _He quickly shook the thought away, _what the hell?! No way! No how! She's my friend, not-she's not- I don't like her like that. I like Sabine! Right?_ Said thirteen-_uhh_ I mean, _twelve-_year-old gave a soft giggle and began to talk. _Right?_ He asked himself again. There was no reply from his mind.

"-Ezra? _Helloooo_? Are you _even_ listening?" She asked, the smile gone and an annoyed look was there instead. He snapped back to reality, only hearing her that moment she started to call out to him.

"What? Oh! Uhh- yeah-yes, I am." He straightened his spine and lifted the cup towards his lips. "Now." He added, then took a sip causing her to shake her head with a smirk.

"Boys. The moment you start to talk, they just _zone out_." She rolled her eyes, looking away and taking another drink. Her eyes wandered around the town as she listened to Ezra's futile attempts to argue. But then her eyes widened upon landing on a small child, maybe seven or eight, nine at the oldest.

_In chains._

She sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes fixed on the child. Scanning. Not paying attention to the human beside her, trying to get her attention.

He was just a little boy, fairly skinny. Maybe _too_ skinny, no, _definitely_ too skinny. He had messy dark blonde hair with a certain darkness encircling big green, glossy eyes, one of which was a little too purple to only be sleepy. A small frown sat upon dry, cracked lips on a pale face. Not a pouting frown, not a I-didn't-get-what-I-want-so-now-I'm-going-to-pout frown. It wasn't a tantrum. It was a frown of genuine sadness, a frown she knew too well. After all, she used to wear the same expression. A large messy, grimy, torn, slightly bloody, brown shirt went to his knees. With black pants beneath going to his ankles where small black shoes stood. Around his tiny wrists and ankles were chains, the electric kind. That they use on criminals.

They had used those on her before, the less generous slave owners anyway. Remembering the pain of the cuffs, she wrapped her hands around her wrists and rubbed them. The first thing she had done once she was freed, it became a habit. Especially when she saw someone else as a slave, it reminded her that she was free. She glared daggers at the thing dragging him.

The poor boy was being pulled by a teenager, maybe a little older than our two main characters. She watched him like a bird, the sixteen/seventeen-year-old. He was tall, muscular-no, _fat_. He had one of _those_ smirks on his disgusting face. The one that almost every slave-owner gets when they feel like they're in complete control. He wore really nice clothes, super rich. The worst part was; she knew him. The teen, she had served him and his family when she was eight. That was one of the worst homes she had to work in. She hated him, he would brake things and tear apart the house, making her clean it up. The worst part was that he always blamed her, so not only was she forced to clean up, she was constantly getting in trouble and being punished for things she didn't even do. Standing up, her legs began to move on their own towards the pair. She wanted to hit him, punch him, scream and yell at him. But she couldn't, not here anyway. She didn't have the rights like humans, she wouldn't get arrested. She'd be killed on-sight. So she stopped walking, she couldn't stop watching, the poor kid looked like he was about to cry. She felt like she was going to.

"Adelina. Hey-" Gasping at the sudden contact on her arm, she jolted in fear. Turning with wide panic-filled eyes, only to discover Ezra. Her friend. Was holding his hands up in surrender, then upon seeing the look on her face, put his arms down. With a sad frown, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders hesitantly, and when she didn't pull away, he wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her into a hug. She began to sob, her shoulders practically convulsing.

Slowly they both kneeled as the Togruta quietly sobbed. Ezra felt so bad, but he didn't understand. Sure, she had been a slave but, seeing slaves shouldn't cause a mental breakdown. Then again, how long has she been one? Now that he thought about it, anything that had had to do with slaves in the past had made her anxious and nervous.

"Hey, it's okay." He calmly cooed. "That's a regular occurrence. You have to know that, especially when-" he stopped, realization hitting him like a blaster shot. She said that when she was seven she had been sold to another master. She'd been doing it that long?

"He was one of my old masters." She whispered, burning her face in his chest. He put his hand on the back of her head. Of course he was. His eyes suddenly widened, his body stiffening and his grip on her suddenly tightening.

"Addie." His voice sounded almost panicked, his _Force_ signature was filled with it, worry, and... Was that anger? Why was he angry? What was behind her? What was he looking at?

"Ezra?" She began to ask, then heard footsteps coming towards them. Her eyes widened as well, she tried to pull away but couldn't. "What's happening? Ezra, what's going on?" She asked, her voice quiet. Then her eyes widened with realization at the voice behind her.

"Trouble with the slave?" Came the _know-all _voice of none other than, Nigel. Her former owner she had just seen walking past. Her grip tightened on Ezra, worried he'd say yes. He felt it, and he felt her fear in the Force, which was what caused a glare to come to his eyes.

"No." Ezra replied simply. His voice angry, and his hand which had been holding her shoulder suddenly balled into a fist. He wanted, so badly, to punch this guy right now. He had to have been one of the bad owners she got, otherwise, she wouldn't be acting like this. The fourteen-year-old just wanted this guy to get the hell away from his friend.

"I could help you, if you want." He offered, a smirk coming to his lips. He loved dealing with slaves who were out of line. Especially, Togruta. He couldn't tell who was under the hood though, the silhouette seemed Togruta.

"We're fine." Ezra demanded, knowing that if this guy wanted to lay a finger on Adelina, he was gonna get another thing coming. He was never, ever, going to touch her again, Ezra would make sure of that.

"It's no trouble." _This guy is relentless!_ Feeling Adelina's shaking figure clinging to him tighter than ever, he promised himself that he wouldn't let go of her until this guy left. But his promise was broken, as this jerk suddenly ripped them apart. Grabbing the back of her hood and pulling her up, shoving Ezra back into the Rock wall and knocking the wind out of him.

"Ezra!" Adelina screamed, seeing him laying on the ground, unmoving. Her stomach churned, she felt like she was puke out what she just ate. And having Nigel gripping her so tightly, she wanted to cry. Her Montrals suddenly felt the breeze, and her Lekku was tugged so hard she had to turn around, and her eyes met those of Nigel's. His big brown eyes, full of so much hate. His mouth cracked into a sickening grin upon realizing who it was he had just caught.

"Of course! Who else? But little, stupid Adelina! I should have known. How's slavery going?!" She glared daggers, and tried pulling her lekku away but then he tightened his grip. Grabbing her other, he forced her come closer to him than she would have liked.

"How's the reverse-diet going? I see you've gotten fatter since we last met!" She shot, feeling angry and scared. But then she felt something in the back of her mind, trying to see if she was okay. Was Kanan doing that? What? Was he connecting to her? Could he feel her emotions through the _Force_? She thought that only she could do that.

"Aw, look at that." He made a baby voice. "Little Adelina forgot how to respect her master!" He yelled in her face, causing her to wince. No. She was not going down like this. He was not gonna get away with it this time.

"You're not my master! And you never were! You just thought that you had the power to control me but you didn't! You may have thought that you broke me, but rest assured, you only made me stronger." She hissed, adrenalin forcing her to say what she wanted.

"Stronger?! Oh really?! _You're_ strong?! Well isn't that just the fun-" Feeling fire burn from deep inside her, she lifted her fist and connected it to his cheek. His head turned with the punch, shocked. Then his head turned back angrily, he let go of her lekku, and slapped her as hard as he could across the face. The force behind his slap, threw her body to the ground. Landing on her hands and knees, she saw Ezra's unconscious form before her. Why wasn't he waking up?

She started moving towards him, but then felt her lekku suddenly grabbed and she was pulled away from him. "Ezra!" She reached for him, praying he'd do the same. But he didn't. He just laid there unconscious, causing her to fill to the brim with worry about him. She was suddenly pulled face-to-face with the man who had just slapped her. In her peripheral vision, she saw his new slave staring at her the same way she did to others when she was that age. He wanted to help, but knew he couldn't. He thought this was her end, he'd probably seen a lot of slates die like she had.

But she wasn't going down without a fight.

"You little _Sheelo_!" She gasped, she hadn't been called that in a very long time. It was a cruel and offensive term that people used for Togruta. It was rarely used, and even outlawed in some places. Then she felt herself being shoved, her shoulders roughly colliding with the wall she had been sitting on with her friend previously. Speaking of her friend...

His eyes slowly fluttered open. His back was pressed into the wall, and he was laying on his side on the ground. His head was pounding, and his spine hurt, but he had sustained no permanent damage. He began to sit up, but then Ezra heard voices beside him. "What gives you the right to act like you're anything but a slave?" A huge guy asked, practically spitting the words at Adelina. His eyes widened as the day's events came rushing back to him. He had been knocked out, and left Adelina to fend for herself.

"For your information," she was ready to throat punch him, as hard as she possibly could. But at the moment, his elbows were pinning her arms to the wall behind her. "_Nigel_," she had never been allowed to call him anything but Master, but now, she was free to do as she wished. "I was freed a _damn long_ time ago!" She slammed her fist into the wall behind her, causing the pain to shoot up her fingers, through her palm, and into her wrist. But the pain faded after a moment, no injury. Or so she thought. "Look!" He looked down at her wrist. "No Sonja." A Sonja was a gray cuff that wrapped around the right hand of every slave. It only came off when their master said the words "you're free". It somehow always knew who the master was and if anyone else tried to, it didn't even loosen.

He seemed amused by her answer, believing that she was lying. So, he pulled her glove off and threw it behind him. He then saw her wrist, nothing. She was free, an angry look came to his face. "Who would free a disgusting Sheelo? Especially you?" He asked, slamming her into the wall again, and squishing her back lekku. She glared, taking that moment to think about how to get out of this. That's when she saw that the human boy she had been with earlier was _not_ where she had left him. "Was it your stupid imaginary human friend you always talked about? What was his name? _Ezzy_?" Suddenly Nigel's fat head jerked forward, yellow electricity flowing through him for a moment. Then with a glare, he slowly turned back to see that teenage boy he had pulled the Togruta from. Ezra had a glare on his face, and lifted up his slingshot threateningly.

"It's _Ezra_." He corrected, his voice sharp as as a knife. "Let her go." He demanded, aiming to shoot again. The Togruta smiled with relief, he was ok. No head injuries, he didn't seem to be in pain. Not in the _Force_, his signature felt okay. Worried, and angry yes, but there was slight need for something. She just didn't know what it was. And he was trying to help her stop him. Where was that little boy? Looking around, she saw him standing a little ways away in the crowd that had started to form around them. She hadn't even noticed them until now.

Nigel suddenly broke out into a smile. "Aww, how cute." He teased, the "_cute_" sounding cruel. "Your little friend here thinks he can protect you." She struggled in his grip, trying to gain her footing, but finding that she was several inches above the ground. "Let's show him how things used to be, shall we?" Her eyes widened fearfully, as it began. He threw her to the ground, tackling her and beginning to punch her while holding her down. Ezra began firing rapidly at the teenager, hoping he'd leave Adelina alone and come after him. He was barely affected though, and slightly distracted, giving the Togruta her chance. She began fighting back, landing a hard punch to his face, he released her, trying to stop his now gushing nose. Then she elbowed him just right, causing him to collapse unconsciously. Her legs moving while she was still trying to get her upper body up, and she found herself crashing into her best friend's arms. He stumbled a little, but was initially able to gain his balance as he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed, enjoying the hug. Then they pulled back, holding each other's arms tightly. He pulled her fingerless glove out of his pocket.

"This is yours, I believe." She quickly snatched it from him, sliding it onto her wrist and wincing when she did. She seemed to have hurt herself more than she thought.

"Thanks." She replied, breathless. Then she ran, as fast as she could while the crowd dispersed, and found the little boy trembling with fear. Kneeling down, she did what she knew would help. "Hey, it's okay sweetie." She cooed, her voice gentle and soft. She placed a comforting hand on his dirty cheek, and felt him lean into the kind touch. "I was once a slave too. You're going to be okay. I'm going to free you, I just need to see your Sonja." He slowly nodded, holding out his cuffed hands. Looking at them, she saw his named carved into them. _Ashton_. Placing one hand on the cuffs, and the other on his shoulder, she connected to the Force, imagining how to unlock him. Then after a few moments, the fell to the ground, hearing him gasp she smiled and imagined the words. But that wasn't enough, opening her mouth, she spoke quietly. "_You're free, Ashton._" Her voice sounded nothing like itself, she sounded older, wiser, and her voice was deeper for those few moments. Her lekku flapping widly, unbeknownst to them, she had just completely connected to the Force. Spiritually, and physically, Adelina sort of knew that she had connected like that. But wouldn't tell Ezra until later. The teenager was completely focused on that though, as he saw the Sonja coming off and falling to the ground. She slowly opened her eyes to see the little boy had tears in his own, then he jumped into her arms. Wrapping his around her neck, she caught him. Hugging him as he sobbed into her shoulder, clinging tightly to her. "Shh-shhh. It's okay. You're free. You're safe now." He pulled back with a happy smile, but tears were still falling down his cheeks. With a sweet laugh, she wiped his tears away and hugged him again. This time, it was shorter but not any lighter.

"Thank you." His voice was quiet, and high-pitched. But then a small confused frown came to his face, it was actually adorable. "Where do I go now?" Right. She forgot about that. Where was he supposed to go? Most likely, he didn't have parents. She looked around, spotting the tiny blob maybe four Kliks to the east. She pointed towards it, being sure he knew what she was pointing at.

"There," he nodded curtly. "Go that way, Ashton. You see that little shape? It almost looks like a ship?" He nodded again. "It is. Go there. As fast as you can, anyone tells you to stop, you just keep running. As far and as fast as you can okay? Once you get there, find Kanan or Hera. Hera's a green Twi'lek. You know what those are right?" Another nod. "Okay. Kanan is a human. He's got a brown goatee and a ponytail. He's human. He'll be wearing green clothes and armor. Okay Ashton?" He nodded again. "Good. When you get there, tell them Adelina sent you, tell them your name, what happened, and they'll take care of you. Okay? Trust them. They're good people." He nodded, a smile coming to his face. She heard the sound of groaning, and saw Nigel getting up. "Hurry. Go now, Ashton." When he saw Nigel, he wrapped his arms around her again quickly. She held him for a second then felt him pull away. He then began to run, as fast as he could towards the ship.

"Thank you!" He called again, before disappearing into the crowd. Nigel's eyes opened wide as he began to run at the Togruta. But Ezra was already on it, landing a punch to his face, a kick to the gut, which knocked him to the ground. Ezra's boot found Nigel's chest, pinning him to the ground with his slingshot held threateningly towards him again.

"What have you done?!" He yelled, shoving Ezra's leg off him, causing the fourteen-year-old to fall to the ground. Nigel quickly stood, his small eyes searching the area eagerly for his slave. Turning angrily towards his former, she smirked.

"You're too late. Ashton's long gone. And you'll _never_ see him again." She promised, pulling her blaster and her other weapon from her belt. They glared at each other, Adelina standing like a Loth-cat ready to pounce. Ezra soon joined her, their shoulders pressed together, their weapons raised. He then put his hands up, surrendering.

"You took my pride, my slave, and my win, now go on! Get out of here!" His voice angry and loud. They slowly lowered their weapons, putting them back where they belonged. And began to turn away, walking in the other direction, feeling that they had won. Until Ezra was shoved to the ground and knocked out again. Adelina quickly pulled her weapon off her belt, a pink finger finding and pressing the hidden button, allowing the chain to fly out, purple and sizzling. She began swinging at him, hitting him the way he had her so long ago. How she had imagined this many years ago. Nigel began to cry out in pain, falling to his knees. She stopped, if she continued, she was no better than him. So she held it limply, shutting off the electricity but leaving the chain. She didn't have time to stop him when grabbed it and yanked her to the ground, knocking the wind from her, he stood up triumphantly. "Look at this, Addie," he taunted. "You thought you could be anything other than a slave? Well, you can't. We are all what we are, I'm a human. A _free, rich, human_. And you are a stupid, worthless, _Sheelo_ slave!" He came very close to her face as he said this. She glared darkly, knowing that he was making a huge mistake.

"But _I_ don't have to be!" She kicked him as hard as she could, then grabbed his head, and slammed it against hers. He fell to the ground beside her, unconscious. But she didn't care enough to check his pulse, instead she crawled to Ezra, sitting on her knees. She lifted his head and placed it in her lap, beginning to check his pulse when his eyes opened.

"Ugh..." He muttered, his voice sounding groggy and his face looking bruised and cut. "Why couldn't you get knocked out this time?" He complained, causing her to giggle. But then they both froze, tensing when they heard a voice they didn't want to hear.

"Freeze!" Their eyes widened, meeting for a moment before hesitantly shifting upwards. The teens were disappointed to find three Stormtroopers surrounding them, their blasters raised. Ezra sat up quickly, both holding their arms up in shocked surrender.

"Oh no." The two chorused.

...

Adelina, hands cuffed behind her back, was thrown into the room. Roughly slamming into the cold hard floor, she hissed in pain, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. _No, _she promised herself, _I can't let them win. I _won't_ let them win._ Her body ached from the roughness of the shove, the fall, and just being arrested for protecting someone. It wasn't fair. She shouldn't be arrested for saving someone, or a child, at that. She guessed that was why it was good to fight back, you can protect others who can't protect themselves, no matter what becomes of yourself.

She felt hands rip her cuffs off, allowing her to pull her hands to her front and try to push herself to a standing position. But suddenly searing hot, blue, electricity course through her body, causing her to convulse. She was about to scream, but she stopped. It was what they wanted. So she clenched her jaw, and kept her mouth shut. She _was not _going to give in. She saw Ezra in the corner of her eye, watching. Worry evident in his features. _Oh Bridger, _she thought, within she could actually talk_, you don't need to worry about me. I'm used to this. _After a few more blinding shocks, the guards were satisfied with what they had done and ended it. Hearing footsteps receding away, relief filled her.

"What did you do?" Ezra asked, his voice angry but quiet, and eerily calm. Her worry increased, he sounded like was evil. She didn't like that. The footsteps stopped for a moment.

"Taught this _Sheelo_ a lesson. She'll live. _Unfortunately_." Then the sounds of shoving, and then the gate being shut were heard causing her to start to try and push herself up again. But she only ended up on her hands and knees when she felt warmth coming from beside her.

"Addie, are you okay?" He asked, concern radiating off him through the _Force_. She felt his hand come to rest on her shoulder, his hand was shaking. Wait a second, why was _his_ hand shaking? "Adelina?" Why was he calling her by her full name? And why was her face suddenly soa-Oh. It finally dawned upon the young Togruta.

She was having a mental breakdown.

Once she finally realized what was happening, it all hit her in a blast of painful fury. Her body began to feel weak, and her mind was becoming useless. All she could see was memories of beatings, and punishments from her old masters. She was being treated like a slave, again. It had been so many years, she hated this feeling. The feeling of worthlessness, and pain. Everything about her existence felt useless and unimportant. She felt like dust. No, _sand_. _Used_ sand, in fact.

The sand in the bottom half of an hourglass, she supposed.

Then she registered the hand on her shoulder. It was comforting, she'd never felt comfort like this before. She leaned into the touch, no wait, something else. Her arms went around his neck and her face went straight to his shoulder. Instead of him shoving her away like she expected, he instantly wrapped his arms around her. His hand stroking her back lekku up and down slowly, his other secured around her shoulders; keeping her close to him. She sobbed softly, keeping her voice down so the stupid Imperial Guards wouldn't come back again. But she had a feeling that if they did, Ezra wouldn't let them touch her. He held her so tightly, but yet gently, if that made any sense at all.

He felt so bad about what happened to her. And today, of all days. It was supposed to be _their_ day. The one day they got to just, be teenagers. They got to be stupid and funny, and laugh. Not get beaten, arrested, or cry. Especially not her. She didn't deserve this. She had done nothing wrong. She freed a slave for crying out loud! Speaking of crying out loud, she was still sobbing and trembling in his arms so much it shook him slightly. He wanted-_no_, he _needed_ to calm her down, so he began to calmly speak to her, keeping his voice low and soft.

"It's okay, Addie. It's over now. They're not gonna _lay a finger on you_ again." He promised, more to himself than to her. "They gave us a restricted comm-call. They'll let us call Kanan, he'll pick us up. Then we can go home." Ezra's voice sounded like he was trying too hard to make it light. As though, he _needed_ her to smile. But as soon as he mentioned Kanan, her stomach dropped. _He's gonna kill me, _she thought suddenly,_ Kanan's gonna hate me_.

"He's gonna kill me." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"What?" Ezra was shocked. Why would Kanan be mad? Sure, they got arrested. But once he found out that it was for a good cause, he'd understand. Besides, Kanan rarely got mad at Adelina. And when it's about something this close to home for her, neither Kanan _nor_ Hera could get upset.

"Kanan's going to kill me." Her voice was so soft, but so sad. She sounded heartbroken. Like her entire world was falling to pieces. Had they really made that big of an impact on her? Then again, Ezra had been there for maybe six months, and so had she. It was a long time for them. A long time with people who actually cared about them. She could not actually believe that Kanan would hate her. It wasn't true. He needed to get that out of her head.

Pulling back slightly, he kept a firm grip on her arms, just below her shoulders. She looked into his electric blue eyes, tears still falling down her cheeks from her own violet ones. "Hey, you did a good thing. If _anything_, he's gonna be proud. You saved a _slave_, Adelina. You _freed_ him." She sniffled, a small smile coming to her face.

"You really think I did a good thing?" His hand slowly touched the top of her forehead, with the lightest of touches and came down to cup her cheek. Her smile grew slightly, giving him to something to make his mouth move. Then she wrapped her arms around him again, hugging him tightly. And he hugged her back.

"Yeah, I do. And Kanan will too." They stayed like this for a few moments, just holding each other. Ezra gently stroking her back Lekku, her chin resting on his right shoulder and leaning on her left lekku. They wished that it would last forever. But sadly, they were interrupted.

"Hey! Love birds! Time to for your call. But only the _human_! We don't want any Sheelo germs on our equipment." They sighed simultaneously, it was ridiculous, the amount of prejudice in that city. Other places weren't _great_, but they were definitely better than this.

So hesitantly, he pulled back, putting his hands on her arms. "I'll be right back, okay? I just have to go and call Kanan." He slowly stood up and began to walk out. She turned and watched as he left. "I'll be right back." Then he walked out, the guard shooting a glare at the female and then walking Ezra away until she couldn't see him anymore.

Wiping her eyes, she stood up slowly, wrapping her arms around herself. Just wishing, he was still there, holding her. She began to rethink the whole day. The laughs, the smiles, the giggles, the beautiful Silka bead braid. If only she had had the credits. It would have been hers. _But then that weirdo went and bought it instead!_ She rolled her eyes, and then realized that she was moving around. Looking up, and down, she realized she was pacing. Her hands clasped tightly together, fingers intertwined. She sighed, dropping her hands. She really needed to calm down.

Looking around the cell, she saw a shelf up against the wall. On this shelf, sat a ton of books. She began to look through them, but grew frustrated upon finding that they were all little kid's books. So instead, she turned around and began looking all over the cell. She needed to... _Write something down_. So she pulled all of the books off the shelf until she found what she was looking for. A blank sheet of paper, along with a pencil had been hidden behind everything. She picked them up and instead of picking up the mess she had made, she left it on the ground. Taking a seat in the center of it all, she laid on her stomach.

Placing her right hand under her chin to prop her up, and the left held the pencil, she began to think deeply over what she was doing. After a few moments of considering everything, she began to write. No one knew but, whenever she was stressed out or nervous, she liked to write songs.

Adelina tapped the end of the pencil to her lip, thinking over what to write. She wanted it to be something that she could just hum and sing, whenever she wanted. Something she could maybe show Ezra, something to be proud of. Something that if it ever got out, could be made by a Togruta. Change the way others see them maybe. Suddenly her fight with Nigel popped into her mind.

_"We are all what we are, I'm a human. A _free, rich, human. _And_ _you are a _stupid, worthless, Sheelo_ slave!"_

_"But I don't _have_ to be!" _

_Hm. We are all what we are. He says-no-_They_ say we are all what we are? _She tried humming it to the tune from earlier. _No, too long... They saw we are what we are. _She tried this, liking it. She smiled satisfactorily._ Yeah, that sounds good. _She hummed the next part, thinking about what to put there. Then she quickly wrote it down.

_They say we are what we are,_

_But we don't have to be..._

Staring at it, she began to think of what else she could say. It was hard to come up with a song like this, just spur of the moment. What else had they talked about that day? That seemed to help.

_"Are you kidding me Bridger? You're the very soul of bad behavior!"_

_"Hey, I _may be_ bad behavior. But I like to think that I do it in one of the best ways."_

She smiled distantly, enjoying the memory and feeling like it was a hundred years old. _I _may be_ bad behavior. _She mocked him, rolling her eyes._ He should have said. I _am_ bad behavior. Wait a second. _Then the cogs of her mind began to turn. _I'm bad behavior... But I do it in the best way. _She softly sang it.

_I'm bad behavior,_

_But I do it in the best way- _

"Yes! That's it!" She squealed excitedly, writing it down as fast as she could. "Okay, okay okay." She whispered to herself before beginning to sing the whole thing.

_They say we are what we are,_

_But we don't have to be,_

_I'm bad behavior,_

_But I do it in the best way-_

"I've got it!" A bright smile came to her face as she continued thinking over what else to write. Then she heard the cell door open, gentle footsteps and then the door shut again. Looking up, she saw Ezra standing there, his arms around himself and an angry look on his face. "Oh no." She mumbled to herself, standing up and shoving her paper into her pocket. "What's wrong?" She asked, sounding just like Hera.

"Kanan won't be able to pick us up for another hour and a half, maybe two. Until then, we're stuck here." He explained, sounding very annoyed as he kicked a book.

"Wait, what? Why?" She asked, sounding confused and outraged. His eyes flashed panic and worry with hesitation before he answered. But the Togruta didn't even notice, too distracted by everything going on around them.

"Apparently, he's out on a mission! A solo-op! For Vizago. That's what Hera told me anyway." Adelina sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay. Okay, it'll be okay. It will all be okay. Once he gets back from his mission, he'll meet with Vizago and then come and pick us up." She promised him, though it was more to herself. "Hey, did Ashton make it there?" Ezra nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. He got there. Sabine and Zeb let him take a shower, bandaged him up, and they're taking him the same place they took you-know-who." She nodded in understanding, glancing all around the room.

"Good thing this town isn't as connected to the Empire. I'm pretty sure those troopers are new." Ezra nodded, then noticed the mess on the floor, looking around it all.

"What's this?" He asked, gesturing towards the mess on the floor.

"Nothing. Just um..." She paused, thinking up a quick explanation. "Got bored. Had to find a pencil and paper." See? It wasn't a lie. Just not the whole truth.

"I'm guessing you didn't find what you were looking for?" He asked with a smirk. He had no idea, he just assumed that she liked music. He had no clue she actually made it. She sighed, deciding to tell him. So sitting down on the bed, Ezra easing down beside her, albeit confused, she began to talk quietly. Very embarrassed.

"Actually... I did. You see... When I was a slave, I worked for a lot of families." She started, rubbing her wrists again, trying not to remember the painful memories of it. "And sometimes, when I was washing the walls or floors, close enough to the kid's room at "bed-time", I could sometimes hear the mom singing gentle lullabies to sooth the children to sleep." Ezra was listening intently, facing her and seeming very curios about why she was telling him this. "Then at night, when everyone was sleeping deeply, and snoring... I-I'd sing the lullabies to myself, and it made me feel..." She paused, remembering those dark nights alone, cold, and scared. "Happy. Better, I guess. About my life. Like maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought." She had never admitted that to _anyone_, ever. It felt so stupid to say out loud, but Ezra didn't act like it was. So, maybe it wasn't. "I've always loved music, you know that. And, I've even written a few of my own songs when I could, but I hadn't used them for anything. They didn't seem useful, at the time anyway. So I just kept them all, and I still have them, folded up and hidden. I thought they were written okay, and sometimes wanted someone else's input. Though, I never showed them to anyone, worried I'd get be made fun of." Ezra looked at her pocket for a moment, then looked into her eyes. "That's what I wrote down. Just a stupid song."

"Could I see it?" He asked, she bit her lip. Looking down as she slowly pulled the paper out of her pocket. Holding it in her hand tightly, she considered her options. Weighing the pros and cons of each decision, then making up her mind, she hesitantly moved her hand out towards him. He stood, reaching for it. To be honest, he thought it was cool that she wrote songs. He never imagined her doing it though, she always acted so tough and rough.

"Here, just..." He stopped, looking into her eyes. "Don't make fun of it... It's not my best, seeing as how I just wrote it now but..." She trailed off, allowing him to take the piece of parchment from her hand. Reading through it, he seemed interested. The Togruta's eyes widened, a small smile coming to her face. He got a huge grin on his face and looked up at her.

"You like it?" She asked, her smile growing as he nodded.

"It's really good." He handed it back to her, staring down at it, she got an idea. Looking up at her friend, she offered.

"Help me finish it." She sat on the ground, this time cross-legged, looking up at him. She moved the books over and pat the ground beside her. He looked at her confused, then began shaking his head and waving his hands.

"No way dude, that's all you. I'm not a song-writer." Though, if she said the right thing, he would _consider_ it. She gave him an 'are you serious' look.

"So you can come up with huge, elaborate plans on the spot. But when it's time to write lyrics, you can't think of a single thing?" She asked with a smirk. "Fine. Whatever. Just sit with me, inspire me." So he slowly, sat down in the spot she had cleared for him, beside her. She placed the paper where they could both see and looked at him, seeing his eyes locked on the paper. "Any ideas, Bridger?" She asked, knowing he had to have _something_.

"Could you hum the tune of the beginning for me?" So she did, softly and a lot slower than she knew it was gonna be. Humming she came to the part she hadn't made lyrics for, and than stopped after that. "You know that old Lothal Lullab? That one about the eternal flame?" He asked, causing her to nod. "Well, what about that? I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame?" He offered. She thought it over but was snapped from her thoughts by him. "Don't tell anyone about this." She nodded an agreement.

"What happens in jail, stays in jail." She promised him. He seemed unsure, before taking a deep breath in and out. And then, slowly opening his mouth. Hesitantly, he sang.

_They say we are what we are,_

_But we don't have to be,_

_I'm bad behavior,_

_But I do it in the best way-_

He was a really good singer. His voice didn't crack or waiver, it was solid and hit all the notes exactly right. How did she not know about this? And why did he not anyone to know? Was he embarrassed? Why? He was so good. He made the tempo quicker, though it as probably because he was nervous, she liked it a lot more than her first one. Suddenly something sparked in her mind. An idea for the next lyric, so she smiled.

_I'll be the watcher,_

_Of the eternal flame-_

She then cut in, knowing exactly what to put in next. Pointing a finger to show that she had an idea for the next line.

_I'll be the guard dog_

_Of all your fever dreams..._

"That was great." He beamed at her. She smiled, happy that he liked her song-writing skills. "You're a good singer."

"_I'm_ a good singer? Are you kidding me? Ezra, you're freaking amazing!" She yelled, hugging him. He hugged her back, surprised. Really? He didn't think he was that good, he thought that she was a lot better than him. She pulled back, causing him to frown slightly before seeing her sparkling eyes causing him to smile again. "Where did you learn to sing like that?" His smile faltered, he didn't want to tell her.

"My mom. She was... A good singer. Taught me when I was little." He forced a smile, coming up with a joke to hide behind. "But I was also just born with a natural talent." The girl smirked at that, rolling her eyes. And letting him drop the subject. "So what have you got next?" Snapped from her thoughts, she looked back down at the paper, writing down all they had come up with.

"Not sure." She replied, putting the pencil down. "I do have an idea for the tune but... I don't have lyrics." So she sang the part she had next, doing the entire thing with just 'ooh's. Once she finished, Ezra snapped his fingers.

"Do that. Just the ooh. It sounds good like that." She nodded, quickly writing it down. Then she began to think while humming the song, seeing the part Ezra came up with. She wrote an echo after watcher, believing it would sound good. Then she got another idea.

_I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass, glass..._

"What about that?" She asked, he nodded, crossing his arms.

"That's good. Then maybe put the ooh's in again after that." He offered, pointing at the page as she finished writing what she had just sung. Humming it, she decided that she liked it and then wrote it in as well. Then they stopped, neither having a single clue what to do next. After a few moments, Ezra broke the silence.

"Hey, I've got a question." He suddenly said, causing her to sigh. She had an idea about where this was going. Really though, weren't they in the middle of something?

"Now?" She asked, really wanting to avoid it. She just wanted to finish her song, and not have this conversation.

"Yes, now." He insisted, knowing this was probably going to be the only time they could talk.

"You do realize I'm busy." She stated, looking back down at the paper and wracking her brain for another line.

"Yes."

"Okay, then you understand-" she began to say, about to tell him that they should have the conversation later when there _weren't_ Imperials around every corner.

"How were you freed?" He asked causing her to go quiet. That's what he wanted to know. Right now?

"What?" She asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper, trying to play it off like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"You said you were a slave." He began, thinking over all the times she had mentioned it or acted weird when it was brought up. She sighed, knowing he most-likely _wasn't_ going to let it go.

"Yeah?" She stood up, walking towards the bars of the cell and wrapping a hand around one.

"How were you freed?" He asked as he stood up as well, honestly wanting to know. Glancing back at him, she couldn't resist the puppy-dog eyes. So, she sat down on the small, flat bed.

"I... I don't know." She lied, but then saw him sitting beside her. Willing to listen, she'd never had anyone who wanted to listen to her opinions or ideas. Or her past, even. Other than the rest of the crew. They were certainly different. "I was sold into slavery by my own parents, I only played with you because I was allowed breaks by my _master, _he was very good_. _But he had a terrible drinking problem. He'd you know, put me in when he would play Sabacc..._" _She looked down, remembering how much she had cried when he lost her_. _"My master at the time, lost in the game to someone else and I was given to them. They were awful. And I found that all slave owners were cruel. Until, I was sold to someone... Different. I can't remember them all that well but they freed me. Then they left, something about the _time_ not being quite right." Thinking about it, she couldn't remember their face. But she remembered the overwhelming amounts of joy she had felt when he took the cuffs and Sonja off.

"Who do you think it was?" Ezra asked, really wanting to know.

"Not sure. But I'd know as soon as I saw them. Trust me." She answered, getting on the floor and cleaning up the books. Ready to keep talking, but deciding to work at the same time. It was actually a stress-reliever to be honest. Ezra thought over his next question carefully, bracing himself for her not wanting to answer.

"How long were you a slave for?" He saw her visibly wince while picking up a book. There was something odd about how she had winced, it was like she had gotten even more hurt than they thought.

Pain shot into her wrist as she did this. Wait, why was her wrist hurting so much? She'd probably just pulled a muscle when that jerk grabbed her arm. She shook her head, remembering her friend's question. "Umm... I don't know. That's not really something you keep track of." Putting the last book back onto the shelf, she glanced back at him to see if he bought the lie. He didn't. "From the age of five to the age of eleven. So, six years... Almost half my life."

"Almost?" He asked, his voice sounding worried and almost upset. She frowned to herself, looking back at him and slowly walking over to the bed.

"Well... I guess it doesn't matter now but..." She took a deep breath as she sat down, pressing her knees together and placing the palms of her hands on them. Straightening her arms and back, she looked up at her friend. "Today's my thirteenth birthday."

"It-it is?" He asked, his voice sounding not all that surprised, but more guilty. And so was his _Force_-signature. Why?

"Yeah." She answered softly, not thinking about how not surprised he was acting. "I hadn't told anyone 'cause..." She paused, unsure how to word it. "Well, 'cause it didn't feel important." Yeah, that was it.

"I'm sorry, Adelina." He apologized, looking down causing her eyes to widen, shocked. Then he looked up at her again. "I completely ruined your birthday."

"What?" She asked, her voice soft. He said nothing. "No, you didn't." She argued, surprised that he would even think that. "Wait a second, do you actually think that you ruined my birthday?" He stayed silent, looking down at his boots. "Are you freaking kidding me?!" She yelled, standing up and throwing her arms into the air. "You didn't ruin my birthday. Ezra, you made it better." Her voice was full of sincerity as she leaned onto the bed, her arms straight to keep her body up, and her face close to his. He looked up, confused.

"What?" He asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Yes." She whispered, maybe sounding a little too happy about it "Ezra, you made it the best birthday in... Well, _forever_. This was the first time I've ever celebrated my birthday. The right way. I mean, before my parents left me here, my birthday was celebrated by trying to get me to kill the most innocent of creatures. Then when I became a slave, if I even _mentioned_ my birthday, it ended in blood, and tears, and pain." He seemed saddened by that, wasn't that how their day ended? "Ezra. This is the first time, I've ever even _smiled_ on my birthday." She had a ghost of a smile on her face, as she continued. Trying to get him to listen to her. "And it's all thanks to you guys." As she thought about the crew, she felt a real smile come to her face. "Ezra, you stole to feed me. You took care of me, and you were kind to me. The first person, the first people to ever make me really happy. Sure Mr. and Mrs. Sumar we're kind, but they didn't try and free me. They didn't take me in when I was alone." She looked deep into his eyes, her stomach filling with butterflies. "You guys became my family, Ezra and... I couldn't picture my life without you guys." He then hugged her tightly, and she rested her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapping around him as tight as she could. As she sat there, hugging her friend, she began to hear music in her head. "That's it." She whispered with realization, pulling away and getting onto the floor.

"Did I inspire you enough?" He asked playfully, getting onto the ground beside her. She smiled at him, grabbing the pencil and beginning to write down her idea. Then she sung it.

_I try to picture me without you but I can't..._

"And then the chorus." She explained, mostly to herself. He smiled at her, knowing that that was just her way of changing the subject. Tapping the pencil to her chin, she began thinking about what could come next. Then an idea came to Ezra, making his eyes widen, hearing the entire chorus in his head.

"We could be Immortals." He whispered.


	8. An Unforgettable Night

**A/N: Back again! With my new chapter! Part two! And it's the final part! It's very bittersweet. And maybe out of character. But hey, whatcha gonna do? Anyways, I really do honestly hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And thank you, for all the fantastic reviews. I always get excited when you guys do. Really, I live on them. I can't tell you enough how much I appriciate ALL support. So please review, even if you say "hey I hate this chapter, go die". Please, I need to know what I can do to make them all more in-character. Oh, and in the last chapter, the song was Immortals by Fall Out Boy. You might think it's the theme song of this story but only for now. As time goes on, I introduce more songs and the theme slowly just turns to a few FOB songs. But anyways, enough stalling! Please enjoy!**

They weren't sure how much time had gone by, could have been an hour, could have been three. Could have been five, even. It didn't matter. The two teenagers had been so engrossed in their project, they hardly noticed time tick by. All they knew was that they had been in there long enough for them to finish the song, and Adelina to figure out the music for it. They finished the song. And just as Adelina went to finish the last line, the cell door was opened again.

"Alright kids, out. You've been bailed. Let's go." They both stood, Adelina stuffing the paper into her pockets and began to walk out, the trooper keeping his attention on the girl at all times. _Thank goodness, if we had been stuck in there any longer, I probably would've been beat to death by these jerks. _She thought as they were brought into the waiting room. It wasn't much to look at, just what you'd expect for a holding jail.

There was a sudden feeling of relief when she saw their Master, _Kanan_. He was signing a holopad with frustration and annoyance on his features. She knew he was gonna kill them when they got out. All of a sudden, she didn't really want to be released anymore. But, he had payed to bail them, so they had to. He handed the object back to the guard sitting behind the desk, and the two were thrown forward. "Alright, you're free to go." She sighed with relief as she walked towards Kanan, feeling the confusion and anger radiating off him in the _Force_. For some odd reason, lately, she's been able to get a better sense of what some people are feeling. She hadn't told her master about it quite yet though, assuming that it might not be something she wants him to know. He didn't need to start thinking that she was going to the Dark side with how quickly her powers seemed to grow.

"Learn your lesson?" Crossing his arms, he put on a smirk to hide his true feelings. But the teens were smarter than falling for that crap. They knew full-well that they were dead kids walking, they were going to get the lecture of the century. They knew he was only doing this until they were outside, no need to have a scene right in front of Imperial Officers if they could help it.

"Yep. Never doing _that_ again." Adelina answered, walking past him and heading straight for the door. Never getting _caught _again_, _is what she meant. But she would fight a huge slavedriver any day. Especially _him_. She wondered what had happened to Nigel, seeing as how she hadn't cared enough to check his pulse. She _had_ seen him taken away, _unconscious_, before they had been taken into custody.

"Nope." Ezra agreed, keeping his gaze fixated on the door only a few feet in front of him. He knew that they were going to get it from Kanan, as soon as they stepped outside. He was going to go off, like one of Sabine's grenades. And these two weren't _in the line of fire_, they were the _targets_.

Kanan turned politely to the Troopers. "Thank you, for keeping them here. And I promise, this is a one-time thing. This will _never_ happen agin." His voice finally sounded true, the girl knew he was clinching his teeth to keep from going off. The Stormtroopers only seemed to glare and grunt in reply as the three left, Kanan walking behind them, and they gave him space to get between them, putting his hands on the back of his students heads to lead them outside. As soon as the door shut behind them, the Jedi landed two light but slightly painful blows to the two Padawan's heads. It wasn't enough to leave a mark, but it still stung a little. "What_ the hell_ were you two thinking?!" His voice was angry, but quiet so no one would notice. They rubbed their heads, turning to look at him as he began his lecture. He seemed to have a never-ending supply of them. "Getting yourselves arrested! Do you even know what would've happened had _you two_ been in the town of _Cothal_?! They would have called Kallus, or _worse_, the Inquisitor! And then what would you have done?!" The troublesome two met eyes, then looked down sheepishly. "And _Physical assault?! _You're _lucky_ that whoever you two _attacked_, _didn't_ press charges!" His voice got louder, and louder, and his hand movements became swift and more frequent as the frustration built up. The two weren't all that fazed by it, to be honest. They knew he just needed to get it out. Then once he was calm, they'd be able to explain to him what happened. "They could've put you two in their system! And I'm not sure we'd be able to erase you in time. There could have been an _actual_ problem here. That was reckless, what you two did. This is why you _both_ need _discipline_." Adelina rolled her eyes, if she had a credit for every time she'd heard that... "What the hell even happened?! Why would you two do something so reckless?!"

Adelina felt something swell up in her throat, her stomach churned, and her heart began to ache and beat wildly in her chest. She just wanted to tell him so badly, but he didn't seem willing to listen. Plus, then again, she really didn't want to be chewed out right now. So finally making up her mind, she threw all doubts out the window, and jumped at Kanan. Putting her head on his left shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the awful pain she'd been having in her wrist for a while. He jumped back, startled and surprised, but then slowly hugged her back. What the hell was she doing? Why was she hugging him? That was when he finally saw the state that they were both in. Ezra's hair was messed up, a few tears in his clothes. In those small spots he could actually see the boy's skin, there were bruises and cuts. Then glancing down at the girl, he realized she was three times worse.

"We're sorry Kanan. _Really_. It wasn't the way they made it seem." She let go, completing her task at making him calmer. But he still seemed stressed, crossing his arms. He had a gentler expression on his face, but still seeming to want an explanation. Her voice was soft and genuine, she needed him to understand. "There was this guy, Umm... Pulling around this little eight-year-old boy." Kanan seemed confused, opening his mouth to argue but she cut him off. "In handcuffs." Her Master's eyes widened in realization. But she cut him off before he could reply. "Look, I didn't interfere. Neither did Ezra. This guy just came by, thinking I was a slave and... Well, he started picking a fight with us. So we _defended_ ourselves and I set his slave free. You know, I sent that little boy to you guys." Kanan nodded, remembering that little kid.

His hand came up and tugged at his brown goatee, as much as he hated to admit it, what they had done was right. It was exactly what they had been doing since they met, the only difference _this time_, was that they had gotten caught. Sighing, he stayed silent for a moment, musing over it all. Besides, they _did_ seem to feel bad. Well, Adelina did anyway. Opening his mouth, he saw them visibly brace for another lecture and smirked, crossing his arms. "Alright. Good job. You did the right thing." Two pairs of eyes widened, becoming shocked.

"What?" Being the only word his Togrutan student could get out at the moment, Kanan knew he would have to explain.

"This is exactly what I've been teaching you two. Stand up for those who can't stand up for themselves. Good job." He repeated, pulling his student's weapons from his pockets, one in each hand. Kanan only had her blaster though, looks like they took back her Zapper (that's what she decided to call it).

"But, how did you get them back?" Adelina asked, confusion still written all over her face.

Tossing them to his students, he began to explain. "Trust me, it was not easy. They made me sign some things that said I would not give those back to you." Glancing back at the building, the girl disappointedly nodded and slowly slipped it into her pocket. Then he pulled the Zapper from his back pocket causing her to smile. "Had to knick this one on the way out." She caught it and slipped it into her hidden pouch with the paper. "Oh." He said, feigning remembrance and sounding slightly angry, at the same time. "And maybe don't forget _these_." He tossed them their comms, causing his female padawan to face palm. _Of course_. "You can do a bug check when we get back." Why did she suspect that that _wasn't_ a suggestion? "C'mon, let's go." The boy beside her slowly did the same as her, then they turned and began walking back. Their walk was quiet, Adelina going over all the chores she'd be stuck doing for a few months. _Probably all the sucky ones. That'll be fun, _she thought sarcastically_. And all because some stupid jerk had to go and call me a Sheelo! _

Clenching her fists, she began stomping angrily not realizing how close they were to the _Ghost_ until she was walking up the ramp. A frown was on her face as she walked, her strides quick and loud. She was so angry about what had happened. _It was just so stupid! _She was about to head towards her room when Hera stepped in front of her, arms crossed. She didn't seem too angry, more concerned really. Like she honestly just wanted to know what had happened.

"Hera," THe youngest girl sighed, honestly still too upset about everything and just wanting to be left alone. "I'm sorry okay? I know, we don't have credits for this. It was a one-time thing, an _accident_, really. Ask Ezra. He'll tell you what happened." Her voice cracked at the end as she ran past the Twi'lek. The motherly woman turned in concern but before she could say anything, the girl was in her room and the door was shut.

Adelina quickly found her bed and landed in it, shoving her face into her pillow as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She never should have let herself be vulnerable in front of Ezra, he thinks she's super weak now. And not good enough to be a Jedi, that's for sure. She shouldn't have fought back. She should've let Nigel do his thing and be on his way, they never would have been arrested if she'd just been a little stronger! She slammed her fist down on the bed, allowing it to flatten out and lay there as she sobbed softly into the pillow. Why was she so weak?

She lay there a while, eventually pulling her face away from the pillow and just curling up into a tight ball on her side. She kept her eyes shut, but tears still fell from them. Her breathing was uneven and hiccuped a little, her body shaking with her third hard cry that day. She kept herself quiet, not wanting to draw attention to herself. But then she heard soft knocking, and a voice.

"Adelina?" _Kanan_. What did _he_ want? She stayed silent, wishing he would just go away and leave her alone. He cleared his throat, and then hesitantly continued. She could sense all the uncertainty in the _Force_. "Can I come in?" His voice wasn't very soft, although she could tell he was trying. Wiping her eyes really quick, and sniffling one last time, she quickly sat up, planting her feet on the ground. She pulled her cape off, hanging it on the ladder beside her before, placing her hands in her lap.

"Yeah." She heard the door open, and then the sounds of footsteps. She refused to look up at him, keeping her eyes trained on her fingerless glove, tugging at it nervously.

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice kinda awkward. It wasn't tense or too authoritative, it was just... Casual, but his presence was full of regret. He regretted coming into the room, he didn't want to have this conversation. He preferred masking his feelings and ignoring then until they went away, and she was mostly the same way. She sighed, knowing that sadness and pain must've been _radiating_ off of her.

"Nothing." She lied, wrapping her arms around herself defensively, almost like Ezra did. She found this actually helped to protect her, making her feel like she was in a shield. It was surprisingly comforting.

"Nothing?" He knew she was lying, and _she_ knew she was lying. But he didn't call her out on it, not right away. Instead, he sat down beside her. Crossing his arms, he looked at his younger student. He knew something had happened that she hadn't told him, Ezra had even said so. Not to mention, when he felt the different feelings through the _Force_. He felt physical and emotional pain, along with anger. And then there was one freak moment where he felt complete peace and tranquility, it was so foreign and calm that he barely recognized that it had been Adelina. Though Ezra didn't tell them quite what happened, only telling them that it had been a long day and maybe they should talk to her about it. He had tried convincing Hera to talk to her, but she only replied with something along the lines of "She's more bonded to you," and "she's your student". So, here he was, trying to get information from his even more stubborn (if you can believe it) student. "You know, I'm not so sure you told me everything that happened out there." She knew exactly what that meant. "Spill." Sighing, she looked at her boots, thinking about where to begin.

"That guy... The one who picked a fight with us." She started, placing her hands on either side of her and straightening them until her shoulders were up to her cheeks. She didn't push against the left that much however, her wrist hurting way too much for that at the moment. "Nigel. He uhh..." She paused, feeling embarrassed to say it. "Well, he had been my master before you." As soon as she said that, Kanan understood. He knew she had been a slave. They'd had a small conversation about it once or twice, he remembered that in six years she had been sold to twelve slave owners. Only about three of them being any good. "Well, one of them anyways." She added, mostly to herself rather than him. "And I..." She knew it was an awful idea to tell him about her weak moment, but she figured if she was going to explain, he needed the whole story. "I lost it. I started having a mental breakdown, and Ezra had to calm me down. And while he was doing that, Nigel noticed us. He asked if Ezra needed help in getting his _slave_ to behave but Ezra refused." That was why he had felt a surge of anger from the teen. _That_ made more sense. Kanan wasn't all that surprised actually. He knew that they were good friends, _everyone_ on the crew knew that. And he also knew that the older two "kids" were going to start teasing them about it sooner or later. "And then the jerk threw Ezra into a brick wall. Speaking of which, he needs to be checked out and bandaged." She started to stand, trying to leave the conversation.

"Hera's already on it. And once we're done here, she says that she wants you in there next." Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gently eased her back down. The Jedi smirked at her failed attempt to escape, if _he_ couldn't leave, she couldn't either. He'd make sure of that. She sighed again, knowing that she was going to have to continue the conversation.

"Okay... Well, Nigel recognized me and started being a jerk and then..." She stopped, regretting what she had done that day. Though he deserved it, she shouldn't have done it. "I punched him in the face. Actually gave him a broken nose and everything." She remembered them saying that as they dragged him away. "Then he uh... Called me a..." She really hated that word, and did not want to repeat it for fear of getting in trouble. "He called me a um..." Kanan almost seemed like he already knew what she was about to say. Shaking his head slightly, he leaned towards her. Feeling the pain in the _Force_, he had a good idea of what this guy said. "A Sh-Sheelo." Tears came to her eyes and she fell into his arms, which instinctively wrapped around her comfortingly. He knew how offensive that word was. She wanted to throw up after saying it. It wasn't a term that Togruta used, like how some other species use offensive terms as those of endearment towards each other. It wasn't that way with Togruta, at all. But she had cried so much today, it just felt like a pity party now. The side of her head rested against his chest, her tears beginning to dry. "I'm pretty sure you know the rest." She sighed, looking down. She _did_ feel bad, mostly for getting caught and costing them credits though.

"Hey, hey." His hand rubbed up and down her back gently. "It's okay." He soothed quietly, his goatee brushing against the top of her Montrals. Her body trembled in his arms, the fourth time this'd happened to her today. She'd cried more _today_ than she had in the _entire_ time she'd known them. And maybe, it wasn't _just_ because of what had happened that day, maybe it was actually just her _whole life_. She'd never been allowed to cry as a slave, _"it wasn't tolerated"_. And it just stuck, for a long time. So now, she supposed, it was all coming out. And Kanan didn't seem angry, not in the slightest. If anything, he seemed relieved. Like he knew she needed to get it out.

Of course he knew. Over the few times they'd talked alone, he got more information than she realized, not to mention all the little slip-ups she had during their regular daily routine. She sometimes jumped when someone would yell, or hesitate to say something sarcastic, or even look down and brace herself for a blow when someone would get mad. Slowly she relaxed, and calmed down and her cry-fest came to an end. "I'm so sorry kiddo. That never should have happened. Not today anyways." Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, pulling back a bit. _What?_

"What do you mean?" The newly thirteen-year-old asked, letting go of him and sitting up straight, deciding to play it dumb. She saw him reach into his pocket and grab a little black pouch-like bag. He held it out towards her, and she grew even more confused. _What?!_

"Happy Birthday." She stared at him in shock, eyes wide and mouth agape. _**WHAT?!**_ How the hell could he possibly know that? He chuckled at the expression on her face, then decided to explain. "Sabine found out. Don't know how, but she did. She told us, which was why Ezra took you out today. To have fun. Guess it didn't work out so well, did it?" Did that mean that _everyone_ knew?

"I-It had its ups and downs." She replied slowly, still in shock. He smirked. "Besides, I got to beat up some jerk, hang out with my best friend, and spend a day away from all the Rebel stuff." She explained, making it sound a lot nicer than it was.

"And?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, knowing that she loved messing with the Empire.

"I hated that part." He chuckled at the honesty in her voice, then held the small bag towards her again.

"Here." She stared at it in confusion. What did _that_ have to do with it? He started looking at her strange when she just stared at it. "You don't want it?" She quickly shook her head.

"No it's just.. I've never had a real birthday before. So I don't know what that is..." She explained, causing him to laugh a little.

"That's the point." She looked at him curiously. "It's a present. You don't know what's inside, well, you're not supposed to. Usually you get them on your birthday. Then again, I wouldn't know. Things like that weren't really celebrated in the temple." Seems like they have even more in common. Growing impatient, he just dropped it into her hands. "Here, open it." She looked up at him for a moment, unsure, before looking back at the velvety object in her hands. No one had given her anything like this before, especially when she was a slave. You know, not including Sabine. Besides, it _did_ look nice, very clean, with the neat little white bow. She tugged on the ribbon which kept it tied at the top, and it fell. Allowing the bag to open and her to see what was inside. She gasped, reaching in and pulling out the Silka bead line she had wanted. But how did he know? Suddenly, the dots connected in her mind, and she gasped, looking at him.

"_You_ were the creepy guy following us around!" A grin came to his face, and then he laughed. She smiled when he started to, and waited until he calmed down.

"You know usually you're supposed to say 'thank you'." He corrected, the smile still on his face as he crossed his arms again.

"_Thank you_, Master." She looked back at it with a twinkle in her eye, she really did appreciate it. A lot. She loved it in fact, she thought it was beautiful. "Now c'mon! Help me put it on." She urged with childlike impatience, turning towards the other wall. Chuckling, Kanan took the beads from her hand and reached towards her Akul-teeth headpiece which she bore(it kind of looks like Ahsoka's but the teeth are rounded). She'd worn it for as long as she could remember, she must've gotten it from her parents. Though she hadn't met many Togruta in her life, she knew that you were never supposed to take them off.

"You know, back when the Jedi were around, some Togruta younglings actually wore these as Padawan braids." He explained, musing over the memories of the other children in the temple.

"Wait, what? What's a _Padawan braid_?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and accidentally pulling away from his hands. He rolled his eyes with a small smirk at her movement and started reaching for the headpiece again.

"Back in the temple, _all_ Padawan had to have a braid. It sort of signified that they were still learning and were not yet Jedi Masters." He explained starting to clip it into place until her head shifted again.

"Really? Did _you_ have one?" He could just hear the joking smile in her voice, he knew that she was going to laugh if he answered honestly.

"Yes. All of us had to. And if the Jedi were still around, Ezra would have to too." Kanan explained, allowing her to get the image in her head. That's when she started laughing loudly, he chuckled as well.

"I don't think he'd like that very much. I mean, sure, if it was hidden beneath the rest of his hair, _maybe_ he'd-" Her voice was full of giggles when Kanan cut her off.

"Oh, no. The rest of his hair would be cut off, that's what they did to all male Jedi." Kanan explained causing her to start laughing harder at the very idea of it. Ezra would never do it, not in a million years.

"What-what about the-the girls? Did they have their hair cut off too?" She asked, genuinely wanting to know, but trying not to laugh at the same time.

"No, they got to keep their hair. But the braids were always visible." She nodded in understanding, moving away from his hands for the umpteenth time. He finally was able to get it clipped in between her middle and right lekku, and sighed in relief once he'd finished. "There. Done." She turned back to him with a huge smile, then wrapped her arms around his neck tightly once more.

"Thank you, Master." She whispered, setting her head on his shoulder. It was strange, how she called him Master, she was used to saying that in fear or pain, but now, Kanan had changed the word. It wasn't something awful like she used to think. Instead of captor, it was teacher, or mentor. He wrapped his arms around her back for a moment, then she pulled away, yelping. He frowned down at her in concern as she grabbed her left wrist tightly. "Oww." She complained, her hand clinging to it really tight to try and ease the pain. It didn't work. "I knew that jerk did something when he grabbed me." Kanan felt slight anger flare up in his chest, that guy had really hurt her.

"You'd better have Hera look at that, it could be broken." She sighed, rubbing it while she stood up. He was right, and she didn't want to make it worse. Not when it hurt this bad.

"Ok." She sighed, her wrist hurting so intensely, a few tears came to her eyes. "Thanks again, Kanan." And she left the room, heading to their Medbay. Kanan headed to his own, to meditate like he always did. Slowly, she made her way to the room where she saw Ezra sitting on a bed, with Hera sitting behind him. He wore a new set of his clothes which were cleaned, and there were a few used bacta patch wrappers laying discarded around him. She saw a small patch on his cheek, and felt bad that he had gotten hurt because of her. "Hey Ezra, how's it going?" She asked, her voice quiet and slightly concerned, grabbing one of the plain white chairs and dragging it right in front of the spot on the bed where he was.

"Great. I've barely got a scratch on me! Guess I'm just invinci-ow!" He suddenly whined, his hand flying to the back of his head and grabbing at a section of his hair. Hera was checking his head for any injuries at the moment, and seemed to have found one.

"Yeah, _definitely_ invincible." She agreed, her voice full of sarcasm. He mocked her with a small glare causing the younger girl to roll her eyes. "How's it looking, Hera?" Adelina asked, directing her attention to the woman. She was focused very deeply on the back of the boy's head, but was still able to answer.

"Better than earlier, that's for sure." She muttered mostly to herself, then she reached towards the kit they kept on the _Ghost_ for emergencies. Pulling out a small patch, she took the wrapping off and pulled Ezra's hand from the sensitive area. Then she held his hair up and out of the way, prompting him to hiss in pain. Gently, she eased the white patch onto the small bump, then allowed his hair to fall over it. You couldn't even tell it was there, to be honest. "Done. You're free to go now." Ezra then leaped off the bed, and grabbed the spot where she had put the bacta patch. "Don't mess with it too much." He hesitantly let go and left. Then the Twi'lek turned to the thirteen-year-old, gave that authoritative motherly look and pointed to the bed. "You're turn." Sighing, the youngest member hopped onto the bed as Hera picked up all the trash and threw it away. Sitting down in front of the child, Hera began to look her over, assessing the damage. She saw Adelina clinging to her left wrist, and decided to check it out. "Glove off." She softly but firmly commanded, allowing the girl to slowly take the black article of clothing off and set it beside her. Hera gently picked up her slightly swollen wrist, inspecting it. As she turned it over, the Togruta felt sharp stabbing pain shoot through her wrist.

"Ow!" She cried out, wincing. That was all the older woman needed to hear to confirm her theory.

"Yep. Definitely sprained. Although, how bad? I can't know for sure." Gently she put it down, then put her hand to her chin in thought. She considered all the treatments, then decided on the quickest one. Turning around she pulled out a long bacta bandage and slowly began to wrap it around the young girl's wrist. It was cool, but not freezing, and felt very soothing. The Twi'lek made sure it was secure before turning around and grabbing a short white brace, locking it into place over her wrist. It wasn't very long, starting at the bottom of her palm and ending about a third down the forearm. "Wear this every day, all day, for two weeks. Make sure your bandages are changed regularly. Okay?" She nodded, and Hera gave a small smile before looking deeply at her cheek.

That guy messed up her youngest crew members pretty good. She swore that if he ever tried to lay a finger on either of their heads... She was so angry, not at the Spectres, but the guy, _Nigel_. She hated how bad some slavedrivers got. Hera understood all too well what that was like, lots of her people were slaves as well. And though she hated to admit, she'd seen more than a few of her friends die from it. Of course you're wondering, how did Hera know what happened? _Ezra_. She'd gotten it out of him earlier while she was taking care of his injuries. All she had to do was ask, and he spilled everything. She figured she'd ask Adelina about it, just to see if she was okay.

"Good. Now, let me check out your other injuries." Standing up, she left the room and soon came back with a white cloth in her hands. Sitting down, she raised it towards her cheek and began to dab it on a small gash. Adelina hissed at the gentle sting in her right cheek bone, her good hand wrapping around the short brace and clinging tightly. The older woman glanced down at her hands in empathy, before pulling the rag away. There was some red liquid on it, but the wound still had to be cleaned. It almost seemed like it needed stitches, but Hera decided to merely put a small patch there instead and see how it healed. The Twi'lek then decided that it was time to make sure that her youngest crew member was okay. "So, Ezra told me what happened out there." Violet eyes widened, staring at the older woman. But instead of stopping, she continued uno rapping the patch and beginning to line it up over the gash.

"He did?" She asked, sounding confused and almost relieved. At least, she didn't have to tell the awful tale again. But if Hera knew, why was she bringing it up? "So..." She drawled for a moment, prompting the pilot.

"Are you alright?" Adelina looked up with a small, soft smile. Hera _did_ care.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The Twi'lek returned the gesture. Then she looked the girl up and down, noticing a few bruises in the sections of pink skin she could actually see. Instead of using more of the patches and bandages, she decided just to give the younger girl an injection to take care of everything.

"Good. Now, I'm gonna give you an injection to take care of the rest of those bruises and cuts." The young girl nodded, surprisingly not having a huge fear of needles. She thought it only felt like a small pinch, besides, compared to everything else, this was probably going to feel like nothing. The green woman got all the supplies together, cleaned the spot on her arm, and gave her the injection. Adelina winced, but then stopped. Opening her eyes, she found Hera was already done, and placing a small bandage over that area. She sighed in relief, stood up from her spot on the bed, and headed for the exit. Placing her hand on the frame, she glanced back at their pilot who was cleaning everything up. "Thanks Hera." She only managed to get one foot out the door when she was called back in.

"Hold on a second." Looking back in perplexity, she stared as the other life-form walked towards her. Reaching for her back pocket she pulled out a small box wrapped in green paper with a blue bow atop. "Here. Happy Birthday, Adelina." Smiling in gratitude, the Togrutan girl took the small box and curiously took the paper off. Beneath the colorful wrapping, she found a black contraption. It was a black rectangle about as long as a Lothcat ear, with a dark screen towards the top. There seemed to be two things at the the bottom as well. One was a metal square sticking out (it basically looks like a giant USB with a screen), and the other was a circle connected to a small earphone wire which wrapped around the middle section of this box and ended with the two earplugs tied in. They seemed easy to unravel though.

Now, you might be wondering what she was going to do with earplugs. Well, hidden deep beneath her lekku were small holes on either side of her head, that's where she heard from. (This isn't confirmed, I just made this up since I think it's a little odd to just hear things without ears.)

She gasped as she realized what it was. It was a recorder. You could plug it into an instrument and record the music you make. It instantly saves them, and you can play them over and over again, mix tracks, and every with some adjustment, record your voice as well. And if you plug it into the right kind of port and you can play the songs on any sort of soundboard! She had _always_ wanted one. A huge smile came to her face before being replaced with a confused frown as she looked up at Hera.

Crossing her arms with a smug smirk, the woman answered the questions plaguing the pink girl's mind. "You're a member of this crew, you think that you have a secret I _don't_ know?" The young girl, instead of replying with a witty comeback, leaned up and wrapped her arms around Hera's neck. And smiled when the Twi'lek didn't shove her away, but wrapped her own arms around her. They stood there for a moment or two, Adelina enjoying it. _Savoring it_, the first hug she'd ever received from someone even _remotely_ motherly towards her. Considering she even knew what that was like, she imagined it kind of like Hera though.

"Thank you." She told her softly as she let go, and walked towards the door again. This time, the pilot didn't stop her.

"You're welcome." And Adelina left, slowly walking towards her room. She smiled to herself, looking down at the item in her hands and feeling the braid gently moving back and forth against her two lekku.

"Addie!" Her head popped up, and turned to see Ezra standing in the doorframe of the common room. He was halfway out the door, holding the frame and leaning over slightly. Her brow furrowed as he motioned for her to come in. "Come here, I want to show you something." Curiously she came towards him about to ask a question when he jumped back into the room. Walking in, she found him and Sabine standing in front of the table. But before she could say anything, they both moved, revealing a black case on it with big pink letters painted on it, reading...

"Happy Birthday, Addie!" They both yelled in unison, big grins on their faces at her shocked expression. She gasped sharply, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She walked forward, instead of reaching for the box, she wrapped one arm around each of their necks and held on tight. As her tears began to fall a little, they hugged her back.

She wasn't sad, or angry, just the opposite in fact. She was just so thankful for them, all of them. She couldn't believe it, they had been so nice to her. No one had ever cared about her the way they did, or took care of her, or gave her so much. It was rare she had ever been given anything before she met them. It was rare she ever even talked to other people before them. She had her own little place where she slept, kept food she had stolen or been given, and stayed in doors most of the time in fact. She avoided human contact, or any contact. She hated people, and now, she felt differently. It wasn't their fault they were being controlled. The crew had changed that about her. They had changed a lot about her in the short time they'd known each other.

She may not have grown up great, with tons of friends, toys, and long hours of playtimes. In fact, it was just the opposite. It was always, work, work, work. Never truly having the life of a kid. But she realized, that it always had to be that way. Had it been any other situation, any other life, she never would have had this. Any of it. And sure, it was messy. And dark. And cruel. But she loved it. And had it been that she was never sold into slavery, never left to fend for herself at such a young age, she wouldn't be Adelina. Not this Adelina. She'd be a whole other Togruta, so different in ways she couldn't imagine. She never would have met Mr. or Mrs. Sumar, or any of the kind slaves who had treated her like she was special, or the crew. And though they lived constantly on the run, with their lives always on the line, she wouldn't have it any other way. Because she loved it. Every single awful, stupid, painful, tear-jerking, amazing, terrifying, fantastic, brilliant, hilarious, breathtaking, unbelievable, impossible second. Because this was her life, her story. And nothing could change that. No amount of hoping nor wishing could change it, and even if it could. She wouldn't want to. She'd _never_ want to. Ever.


	9. Who's Fulcrum?

**A/N: *comes flying in from an ice slide, slamming into a giant snow pile* *a few seconds go by* *then pops out of the pile covered in snow* YEAH! WHOOOO! Who's up for the next chapter?!**

Adelina clung tightly to the sides of her seat, being sure her bad wrist wasn't holding on to the point of pain, adrenaline pumping through her veins as they cut through the dark cold air. Her heart beating so fast, she wondered if it could burst out of her chest. The sounds of TIE-fighter shots were heard from behind the _Phantom_. She looked at the human in front of her and laughed at his disheveled look. He gave her a glare before they jolted then he stopped, eyes widening.

"Hera!" Sabine snapped from her seat beside Adelina, sounding confused and angry. "Shouldn't we be, uh, _firing back_?" Sabine demanded, making her voice sound casual.

"Stay calm, it's _all_ part of the plan!" Hera promised, keeping her voice kinda casual as well, but loud so you could hear it over the shots being fired at them.

"Is _getting_ _blasted out of the sky _part of the plan too? Because if it is, then the plan's going _great_!" Ezra tried being normal with his sarcasm but his voice was fairly panicky.

"_Ezra_, you should know better." Hera mock-reprimanded him, turning the turret gun back towards the TIE. She fired a few times, barely missing him until she got in one good shot. It caught fire before crashing into a big rock and exploding. Slowly, the three teenagers stood from their spots and walked towards the cockpit, all standing around the pilot's seat. "There isn't a pilot in the Imperial fleet who can outrun me." Ezra wiped the sweat from his brow as Sabine straightened and crossed her arms.

"Thank goodness for that." Adelina sighed, chuckling slightly with a relieved smile.

Seizing his chance, Ezra leaned against the controls with a "cool-guy" smirk. "Yeah so, uh..." He chuckled, trying to make himself persuasive. "How about teaching _me_ some of those high-flyin' moves?"

"_You_ fly _my_ ship?" Hera asked as Ezra stood up straight and backed up a bit, folding his hands behind his back. Hera chuckled at his antics. "I don't know Ezra, you really think you're ready?" He nodded, before looking up and seeing the three TIE's coming at them straight on. His eyes widened in fear as he desperately tried to take it back.

"Not ready! _**Not ready**_!" Adelina grabbed the back of Hera's seat, clinging tightly as she felt them moving even faster than before, her wrist ached slightly but she refused to let go or loosen her grip. Violet irises getting that special glint, from something in the _Force_ giving her a good feeling. Turning them into their side, Hera made a quick right turn, soon flipping back over with her crew members practically shaking with anticipation. The TIE's began firing at them rapidly, causing Hera to weave in and out and around their glowing green beams.

"Well, we eve gotten ourselves into another _fine_ mess." Sabine commented loudly, directing that at Hera.

"I will admit it's a little messier than our Intel indicated." _Intel? Wait, what? Since when were we getting missions from some third party? _Adelina wondered, allowing her grip to loosen a little in her bad arm.

"Yeah, that's been happening a lot lately. Where, _may I ask,_ does this Intel come from?" Sabine seemed to be on Adelina's side in this. It didn't make sense that they were doing missions because some other person was telling them to. _Aren't we only supposed to trust **each othe**r? What if this person is someone from the Empire just trying to draw us out? Have **all** our missions come from someone else?_

"You may ask." The Twi'lek replied, giving off no indication that she was going to give them any sort of straight answer. Sabine pushed herself up angrily, turning away slightly from the older woman. Adelina was fed up with this. Leaning in close, she began talking loudly so the pilot would hear.

"Seriously? We're your crew, Hera! Don't you _trust_ us?" It sort of made her angry that the woman wouldn't tell them what was going on. _Why is it such a secret anyway? It wasn't like any of us are going to just sell us out to the Empire. _Ezra leaned down like Adelina had, cutting in.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt," He made his voice calm and polite. "But could we maybe focus a little more on _**not dying**_?!" He yelled, his voice very desperate.

"Hang on!" That's when they flipped onto their side again, Adelina gripping the chair so tightly she left indents where her fingers came into contact with it, and her wrist ached slightly due to pressure. Hera squeezed them between a line of large rocks, scraping up the bottom of the _Phantom_ against the rocks, the teens wincing at the noise. As they slid out, one of the TIE's chasing them was stupid enough to try the trick as well, but they didn't have nearly as much luck.

The other two TIE's avoided it though, much to their dismay. But right now, they had slightly more pressing matters. A loud beeping sound was heard, and the three Spectres jumped at the little info-screen on the wall. Clicking a few things, Ezra began to read off the symptoms.

"It's okay." Ezra reassured them. "Paint might be a little scratched, but no real damage." His voice was confident, but then Hera released an annoyed groan.

"Oh, there's damage." She argued, shaking them back and forth a bit, but not enough to make them lose balance. "Steering's off."

"Not what this says." Ezra pointed out, acting as if the machine knew more than Hera.

"It's what _I_ say, and I know my ship." The three turned back to the pilot, as she spoke with confidence. Her presence was full of it, like how Sabine and Ezra's were full of fear. Adelina was creeped out by how she knew what they were all feeling through the _Force_. Why was she so strong? Could Ezra feel it too?

The chase continued, the three Spectres moving back to their previous positions around Hera's seat. Sabine leaned in, talking loudly so she would be heard. "Hey, I'm all for sticking it to the Empire but you never told us what was in that convoy. You never told us why the mission was _so important._" The Mandalorian had a point there. What the hell was going on? And even though Adelina didn't voice it, she wanted information too.

"I've told you before, _Fulcrum's_ Intel is on a _need-to-know _basis." _Oh, they have a **name** now? Are you freaking kidding me right now?! **Lies! All lies!** How much do they lie to us? All of us for that matter?! How are we supposed to trust them, when they have secrets like this?! _Adelina was fuming, and if they weren't on a mission, she'd be right, smack in the middle of this argument. She barely caught Sabine's voice beside her, and couldn't make it out all that well due to the background noise.

The pilot looked back for a few moments, before firing the gun at a rock, shrouding the remaining TIE's in smoke. Both shot up into the sky, neither knowing of each other until it was too late. They collided, exploding in a multicolored blast of fuel and fire, allowing the four crew members to sigh with relief. But the thoughts continued to tug at Adelina's mind. What the hell is going on? They left the atmosphere of the planet, soon meeting with the _Ghost_, and landing on the ship safely.

Turning around the crew then all filed out of the small ship, one at a time. Hera first, and Adelina last. She listened as the leader and the pilot began their usual sarcastic banter, smiling to herself at the couple. "Everyone okay?" Kanan asked, his voice sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, we're fine. But I scraped the _Phantom_'s underbelly." Hera complained as Ezra landed, and Adelina waited until he was away from the ladder to slide down.

"You?" He asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm. Adelina then slid down, keeping a hold on the ladder but loosening it.

"It was somewhat unavoidable." She shrugged casually. "Once _your_ plan went south." As Adelina landed, her wrist began to ache slightly causing her to roll her eyes. _When is this damned thing going to heal?!_

"Ahh, there we go." Kanan nodded, a smirk coming to his lips. "Knew there had to be some way this was _my_ fault." Turning around, she leaned on the ladder. Her bad hand holding her elbow as her good hand reached up to play with her necklace a bit as she watched.

"And you were right, dear." In her peripheral vision, she saw Zeb, Ezra, and Chopper quietly trying to slip out of the room. "Zeb, I'll need the _Phantom_ ready to pick up the supplies from Fulcrum. Adjust the steering and run a diagnostic. Chopper, Ezra, and Adelina will help you with anything you find." The Togruta's eyes widened at this as Zeb began arguing.

"Really? Have you met them?" The Lasat asked, just to agitate the teens.

"Hey!" The boy complained, shoving Zeb hard, his anger flaring a bit.

"Wait, what?" The girl asked, directing this at Hera, releasing her hold on the small pendant.

"You said you were ready for action, unless _that wrist_ is bothering you..." Hera trailed off, expectantly. _Damn it. _

Lifting up her arms quickly, she waved them a bit. "No, no. I'm fine. I'd... _Love_ to help out the guys." She forced herself to say, the words leaving a sour taste in her mouth. The pilot smiled satisfactorily, placing her hands on her hips.

"That's what I thought." The pilot then began to turn around, leaving the room. "And I'm leaving soon, so get to it!" She urged. The Togruta rolled her eyes as she turned around once again towards the ladder and began to climb back up, ignoring the two _children_ she had to work with. She knew that this was just Hera's way of postponing the conversation the younger girl wanted to have. But there was no avoiding it, the conversation _was_ happening and the girl _would_ get answers.

...

They had been in the _Phantom_ for a while, the two boys constantly bickering. Zeb was leaning up against the wall beside the little information thing, and Ezra was in a hole in the ground, adjusting the steering. Adelina sat outside, looking down at him and handing him anything he needed. She would've been down there herself, but she still wasn't allowed to do much yet. Certainly nothing involving _both_ hands. She was slowly adjusting to it, though she hated it. And she was able to do most things, but she was still getting reprimanded for overusing it. No matter how much she claimed it was getting better, Hera just wouldn't let up.

Slamming a fist into the wall, Zeb began to complain. "Ugh! This diagnostic is taking forever!" His voice was still thick and growl-like, but it had a certain childish whine to it at the moment. He turned towards them, continuing on to ask. "How's it going in there?"

"Hera's right. Steering's definitely out of whack." Ezra answered, popping his upper body up and out of the ground. "But I almost got it fixed." He then dropped back down beneath the seat, going on with his work.

"Hm. Strange. I wonder why the machine didn't pick that up. You think it could have been tampered with?" Adelina asked, leaning down into the yellow light.

"Nah. Just outdated schematics." Ezra explained with a shrug. "Once your wrist is healed, I can show you all the differences between this engine and the new ones if you want." She smiled at that, she would love it if he taught her about the _Phantom'_sengines.

"You two?!" The Lasat roared with laughter at that. "Working on the engine of a ship together? You'll probably make it even worse than before!" Standing up, the girl ran towards him, then slapped him in the arm as hard as she could. "Ow!" He continued laughing though, holding the area where she hit him. Sticking her tongue out, she shook her head tauntingly at him. A nice, little chime was heard causing the two humanoid-creatures to look at the little thing in the wall. Sliding her tongue back into her mouth, she began to read the info. "There we go... Life support filters need cleansing." Turning around, he looked at the small orange droid which sat beside the pilot's chair. "Chopper! As soon as Ezra's out of the repair duct, purge 'em!" He commanded.

"All fixed!" The fourteen-year-old called out victoriously. The droid then decided that he was not going to wait for the human to get up, and did as he was told right then and there. Spinning around at the sound of alarms blaring and Ezra yelling, Adelina had to cover her smiling lips do to the sight before her.

"Perfect. Steering and life support are back in working order." He began to turn around as Ezra started coughing. "Nice work." The boy climbed out, definitely okay. And the two started laughing at him. "Sorry kid, I told him to wait 'till you were out." The two continued laughing, ignoring the glares from Ezra. Even Chopper began making noises which sounded an awful lot like laughter. Ezra leaned down into the droid's camera.

"Not funny." Angrily, the teen jumped on top of the inanimate but animate object, and began hitting him with the wrench. Their laughter died as this happened, Zeb trying to get them to stop.

"Hold it." The Lasat called out to them. "We're not done here. The diagnostic is still running."

"You can run a diagnostic on Chopper when I'm done with him!" In a fit of trying to throw the teenager off his back, Chopper ran Zeb over. Which caused the former Guardsmen of Lasaun to grow angry and chase them.

Sighing with her forehead in her hands, the Togruta began to walk after them, her pace slow. "What a bunch of idiots." It quickened though, as she realized that they could all hurt each other pretty bad, and they didn't need any more members out of commission. She felt them come out of hyperspace though, as they made their way to the main common area.

Racing down the hall, Zeb began to yell at them. "Come back here you little monongs!" He suddenly picked up Ezra, causing the droid and the girl to complain. "Gotcha!"

"Hey!" She jumped up and grabbed his arm, tugging on it as Chopper began to make mocking noises. She kicked the thing roughly, before Zeb let go of Ezra and all three of them were about to pounce on their angriest member. That's when the cockpit door opened, and they all froze, staring up at Hera and Sabine.

"I take it you've finished with the repairs?" She asked, her voice very assuming. Ezra then began thinking up the status report.

"Uhh..." It slowly came to him. "You were right. The steering needed fixing." He then realized he still had the wrench in his hands, so he held it up almost like it wasn't a weapon he was using to mess with Chopper. "Which I did." Smiling sheepishly, Adelina dusted off her skirt while Zeb continued.

"And the life support filters needed purging." He was quickly cut off by the pink girl at his side.

"Which we also did." Zeb wrapped his arms around the two, and all three gave sweet smileys of innocence. But they suddenly fell when Chopper ran into Ezra, shocked Zeb, and shoved Adelina backwards with one of his arms, on his way out. Growling in anger, Zeb turned and ran after him.

"Chopper! I'm going to dismantlate that rust bucket!" Ezra suddenly ran after them as well.

"Leave a few bolts for me!" And the droid, human boy, and Lasat were gone, their echoing voices fading as they got further away. With a soft groan of anger, the girl walked to her room, deciding to get some practice in while Hera was away.

You see, for her birthday Ezra and Sabine had both pitched in and bought her something. This something was called a Vioflute (picture a red Ted Brewer electric violin). It was a beautiful instrument made from a special crystal that, when pressure is applied right, glows in the dark. The shape was sort of odd, the bottom like their symbol with a really long neck. It was a beautiful, shiny red. Their were about four going all the way down, and there was also a bow that had strings too, and when you moved them together the right way... The two had gotten it for her since she'd mentioned how much she loved them once or twice. Little did they know that she could actually play it pretty well.

When she was young, really young, like seven or eight, she had one master. He was awful, treated her terribly, almost as bad as Nigel. And of course, he drank a lot, he made her serve him all the time. She hated every second. He had had a wife, who was a little less than bright. And all the time, she would be left with this woman. She was nice enough, quiet. Didn't do much with her except force her to cook and bake all the time. Why the Chefs couldn't do it, she had no idea. But the woman would leave her alone all the time, so once, she got gutsy. She snuck out while her master's wife thought she was baking. The window above the counter in the kitchen had been just wide enough for her to crawl through, so she did. She slid her small body through the window, and was free. For a limited amount of time though.

She had run away, as far as she could. Somehow, she had ended up in the richer side of Lothal, she didn't remember much to be honest. Mostly just digging through the trash for food, which she of course, eventually found. Along with a weird object that she thought looked really pretty. She found out later that it was a Vioflute. It was clear, dirty, and even had a big crack in it, threatening to shatter it upon any false movements. But she decided to mess with the greasy strings, pulling at them, and making a sound. She found the bow nearby and was able to put it together how you use it. Then she found herself an abandoned home somewhat far away. It was broken and boarded up with a sign on it from the Empire warding everyone off. So, she snuck in there, through the windows.

It was nice, seemed like no one had lived there for a while. It was coated in a layer of dust, and she ended up finding a secret tunnel that lead to a dark basement. It was full of all sorts of things, having no idea what any of it was, she didn't touch anything, fearful someone might find her. Instead finding a small space on the floor and fiddling around with her new toy. When she found that it made noise, she had been hesitant to use it. But then, she realized that no one could hear her as long as she was down there. So she played around, making obnoxious sounds for a while until she was able to move them together in just the right way. It startled her at first, but some by Force, she continued. Until her awful noises turned to pretty music. She had somehow been able to play easily, it frightened her. And excited her at the same time. She played for hours, until she was too tired. Then she slept, and did this again for quite a long time. Having found some stale food down there, she kept herself alive and hidden for a long time. Days, maybe even a week or two. She wants very sure, all she knows is that she eventually left for some real food and was caught.

Shivering as she opened the door to her room, she tried not to think about the punishments that had come afterwards. Walking in, she made her way to the bed and kneeled down. Sliding her Vioflute case out from underneath the bed, she unlocked it and opened it, finding her magnificent Vioflute, her recorder, and her headphones. A small smile came to her lips as she pulled the items out and fit them together like a puzzle. She connected the recorder to the bottom on her instrument, then attached the ear plugs to both things, the cord being able to split into two at the end. Placing the small dowel-like objects in her "ears" she plucked delicately at her instrument. Testing, to see if she could hear it.

A small prick was heard, high pitched and soft. She began to turn its nob at the head of the instrument and pull at it until she found a note she liked. She ended up doing this with all four strings, taking a quite few minutes to do it. Then she reached into the bottom of her case, pulling out a few papers with lyrics on them. Originally, they had been kept under her mattress, but now that she knew that everyone else knew about it, she just kept them in her case. Gently she placed her Vioflute and bow on her bed beside a pencil. She quickly located her new song that's she's been working on, softly humming the melody. It was only halfway through though, not even finished. The other one. Her first one, _Immortals_. Which was what she decided to call it, had been completely finished. She played it on her Vioflute and even recorded it, without Ezra since he refused to record his singing. But he did listen to it, and really liked it, so that was a plus.

She smiled softly at the memory, he was very sweet sometimes. She exchanged the paper on her bed with her Vioflute and bow. Lucky for her, the mattress was firm enough to write on. So, without anymore thought on it, she picked up the instrument, raising bow and brought it into contact with the Vioflute's main strings. Swiftly, she pulled it across, releasing a loud groan that almost burst her eardrums. Eyes widening, her hands raced to the volume dial and turned it _way_ down. _Why was it that loud in the first place?_

Once it was quiet again, she tried to play. The sound was okay, the volume was way better though. Thinking up the first part, she began to pat her legs softly and hum a bit before deciding that she liked it. Then she softly sang...

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_Be careful making wishes in the da-ark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their ma-ark._

_And besides in the me-ean time,_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart..._

Scrunching up her lips, she thought about the song. It was a little weird, but she couldn't figure it out. "Hmm..." She rewrote the first line as a little test, just to see if she like it, and then mumbled it to herself.

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the, dark (dark)_

That was it. She nodded, changing he rest of it like the first line. Anywhere she had made a dash at the ends, was now an echo. Once she finished writing, she slowly reached for her bow to play it on her instrument. Standing up, she found it was easier to play when she could walk around and move as much as she wanted. After a few attempts, she was able to play a tune that she thought could go under the lyrics. But she'd have to test it out. Dropping one plug from her ear, she began to play the opening. Once she had that down, she began singing quietly.

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the, dark (dark)_

_Can't be sure, when they've hit their, mark (mark)_

_And besides, in the mean-mean time,_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart,_

Stopping the Vioflute, she fist bumped the air, her eyes shutting and a huge victorious grin coming to her face. It sounded really good to her. She couldn't wait to have Ezra listen to it, once it was done of course. He'd probably love it. She'd gotten the idea off the Empire's last "mandatory holo". It was basically a reminder that Empire Day was coming up, and they encouraged people to get into the _festivities_. Ezra had acted a little weird about it, but then again, it was _Empire Day_. And they were _rebels_. It was no wonder that they weren't _jumping with joy_.

The holo was really long and boring, mostly it was just a lot of politicians had come on and talked about how amazing the Empire was and how it had been "_a wish granted in the darkness of the Clone Wars_" and they knew they had _"hit their perfect mark on the target"_. Which was where she got the ideas for the first lines. It was sort of like using their words against them, and she supposed that's why it came out so much harsher than she thought it would. But it was good. She felt powerful when she played it, like her other song, but that one didn't quite hit what she was trying for. But this one did. For now. So she continued, playing it over again a little bit until she got it memorized. Then she started on her next line.

_I'm in the de-details with the, Devil,_

_So now the world can never get me on my, level,_

I just gotta get you out the cage,

I'm a young lover's rage,

_Gonna need a spark to ignite..._

These words came from her, just her thoughts. The Empire was the Devil, whatever _that_ was. She was pretty sure the word came from _some_ culture _somewhere_. All she knew about the Devil that it was sort of like the Dark Side. It was evil, and that's what the Empire was. _Evil_. And getting them out of the cage meant, getting their _true intentions_ out to the people. Show the Galaxy what the Empire really is.

Trying out a few different ideas, Adelina finally settled on a tune she like for this next line before the chorus. Like a pre-chorus, it would be there before all of them. So she tried it out, her hands delicately playing with the strings.

_My songs know what you did in the da-aa-rk..._

She dragged out the "dark" as long as she could, her voice slowly fading from it. A smirk stayed on her face as she sang this, imagining the commotion if the Empire ever heard it. This line meant that even though she didn't know all the bad things they did, they did. And that was enough. She tried out a few different ideas before one finally stuck in her head. So she began to play it, just the music. Trying it out before she would sing it. To see if she liked it, she did. So she stopped playing and began with the chorus.

_So light 'em up, up, up_

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire!

Her body moved a lot to the beat, really getting into the music. She rocked out hard when she played, enjoying herself and not feeling embarrassed since no one was watching. It was just a special feeling she got sometimes, the same one she got when they fought the Empire. Excitement flared up in her chest, adrenalin pumped, and she couldn't get rid of the smirk. Though this was a little less dangerous. At least for now, while the Empire couldn't hear.

_So light 'em up, up, up_

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

_In the dark, dark..._

Breathless, she stopped and leaned her back against the wall, hands hanging loosely at her sides but still clinging to her instrument. Her arms were tired, and don't even ask about her wrist. It hurt a lot. But luckily she made sure that hand held the Vioflute and not the bow, because which ever hand held the instrument played the strings didn't have to work as hard.

Her chest heaved with her exhausted breaths, her arms ached, and even her throat was sore. But not the reason you'd think, she was holding back from her full volume. Still terrified if someone heard her. She'd be so embarrassed. Slowly, she started gaining her energy back and lifted the crystal to her shoulder. But just as she was about to start again, she was interrupted by a loud clutter. Eyes growing wire with curiosity, she set down the delicate object and ran to her door. Opening it, she popped her head out, looking to the right but finding nothing. Then she heard.

"LOOK OUT!" Turning around, she saw Chopper rolling at her full-speed with Ezra on top, clinging to the droid. With a shriek, she jumped backwards, watching as they sped by and disappeared down the hall.

Rolling her eyes with a slightly annoyed but also amused sigh, she walked towards her new instrument again and began to lift it up, when she heard loud footsteps, along with angry growling. Furrowing her brow, she turned and saw Zeb running down the hall after them when-

_CRASH!_

She groaned loudly, all amusement gone. It was just really annoying now. So she waited a few moments. Nothing. Complete silence. Maybe they'd fallen out of the airlock. After waiting a tad bit longer, she finally decided to go and try again. Third time's a charm, right? Wrong. As soon as her pink fingers came into contact with the rock again, she heard a very loud yell.

"GET BACK HERE!" Jumping, she stopped and turned around to see Ezra and Chopper heading to Ezra's room when all of a sudden, the boy was launched off the droid's back. Landing roughly in her room, the girl looked down at him when she heard his door shut and the rough _shwoop_ of the lock.

She gave another annoyed groan, giving Ezra _the_ _eyes _that always told him he was treading on thin ice, as she finally gave up, and sat down on her bed. Trying to play the song without singing, just so she could memorize the way it felt to play. She heard her door shut and lock, then glanced up to see Ezra standing there with his back against the door. Almost like just standing there would keep Zeb from getting in. Sighing with a shake of her head, she put the other plug in her ear and turned up the volume so she wouldn't hear them.

It was almost starting to work when she heard stopped at the loud banging on her door. Looking up with raised brow bones, she met Ezra's frantic eyes and pulled an earbud out. The banging was even louder, and it frustrated her. She needed to finish her song, and these _idiots_ were being way too distracting. So deciding to finish the song later, she put all of her things away, taking her own sweet time to do it. Then after shoving her case beneath her bed, she turned on her heels and stood. Ezra moved away from the door slowly, looking at her confusedly. Saying nothing, she made her way to the door, standing there with her hand hovering over the button to open it, waiting for the banging to stop. It soon subsided, and she opened it.

Zeb towered over her, quite a bit, looking down with a look of anger. She could just _see_ the fire in his eyes. But she didn't care, she knew he wasn't angry at _her_. She hadn't done anything, _today_. But the day was still young. She could pull something if she really wanted to. She realized then that she was located right between the two of them, so she made a quick decision. Side-stepping to the left, she pointed behind her with her thumb on her good hand.

"Go ahead." Walking out, she watched Ezra's face turn from confusion to panic as Zeb pounded his fist into his hand. He looked so pitiful, so sad. He _was_ her friend. She couldn't just leave him like that. She'd feel bad.

Wait, no she wouldn't.

So she turned around, leaving her friends to settle this problem themselves, and began making her way to the commons. At least _there_, they wouldn't disturb her. Right then her wrist began to ache badly. When had she last changed her bacta bandages again? Yesterday? Two days ago? These dumb things didn't last very long at all, but at least they had a bunch of them.

Making her way to their medical room, she began looking around for the kit. After searching for a while, she found all of the supplies she needed to work on her sprai, set everything down on the little table, and sat on the bed to work. Sliding off her fingerless glove, she began to unlock the brace. Once that came off, she slowly began to unwrap her tender wrist, putting the used bandages in a pile beside her, making a mental note to clean it up later. Hissing as she pulled the paper from her skin, she relaxed her wrist on the bed beside her and reached with her other hand for new bandages.

What sucked most about this whole ordeal was that it was her dominant wrist she'd sprained. It was so awkward to use her other hand for everything, but she was adjusting. _Slowly_. Her other problem was, it hurt _all_ the time. Though, she didn't tell Hera _that_ part. She didn't want to be excluded from _any_ missions if she could help it. Her wrist was fine, she didn't need everyone worrying about it so much. But lucky for her, it would probably only be another week until it was fully healed.

Beginning to wrap her wrist, she realized that she'd forgotten the patch and groaned in annoyance at her stupidity. Unwrapping her wrist, she then reached for a patch and upon touching it, she realized something that sucked really, really bad. It was still in its paper wrapping. With another groan she began to try and tear the top open with both hands. But only ended up causing herself to let out a small whimper of pain, when she tried to use her bad hand without the brace. Sighing frustratedly, she placed the paper on her leg and held it down with her bad wrist's forearm. But before she could reap it open, it fell onto the floor. Groaning loudly, she was about to reach down to pick it up, when she found herself interrupted. She heard chuckling and soft footsteps, making her look up with a huff. She saw Kanan standing there in the doorway, he had an amused smirk on his face as he made his way towards her.

"Need some help?" He asked, already knowing her answer. She was super independent, and he knew that he'd have to force her into letting him do it instead. He had heard her in the other room and came to make sure she was okay. Obviously not. Her face was screwed up in a lot of pain and her patch had just fallen onto the floor, not to mention the two piles of bandages beside her. She really needed some help.

Looking up, she opened her mouth to reply with a snappy "no", then she looked back down at her painful wrist. Oh, she was going to hate herself for saying this. "Yes." She answered quietly, causing him to raise his eyebrows in shock. After recovering with a smirk, he sat down in front of her, picking up the patch from the ground opening it with ease. Picking up her wrist, he began to apply the bacta to her arm. It almost instantly dulled the pain, making her sigh in relief. An idea then popped into her head, Kanan was their leader. That meant that he _had_ to know _something_ about Fulcrum, right?

Now, how to go about this... "So, who's this _Fulcrum guy_, huh? What's the deal with him? Why are we taking missions from _some guy_?" She asked looking up, and kicking her legs a bit, before meeting his eyes. He sighed frustratedly at that. Hadn't he already had this conversation before?

"Well, it's Hera's job to find us ops that make problems for the Empire and profit for us. So if Hera trusts the contact, I trust the contact." The older human answered sounding like he'd had to say it a hundred times that day, keeping eye contact. "No questions asked." Her gaze turning confused, weren't they basically against being kept in the dark?

"Seriously? "_No questions asked"_? I mean, come on Kanan, aren't you the least bit curious as to who this guy is?" The youngest Spectre asked, trying to get him to level with her on this.

"Of course I'm curious, but there's no time to be fighting someone with the same intentions as our own, when we can be fighting the _true enemy_ here." He explained, sounding all wise and crap. It did make sense, but she still had questions that needed answering.

"Okay, I get it. But, what if he's just a decoy for the Empire to catch us?" She asked, pulling her arm away by accident before he was done. He sighed, taking her arm and continuing to wrap it up as he began to answer.

"If he were, I highly doubt he'd be giving us so much Intel, the Empire is tricky but they'd never sell themselves out." The Togruta nodded, albeit still very unsure about this. Kanan glanced into her eyes, watching her take in the information. She needed to stop worrying about it so much. The teacher placed his hand on her shoulder, forcing her gaze up. "Look, I know how hard it can be to trust someone. Especially when you don't know them, and that's not a bad thing. But you _have_ to _trust_ that _Hera and I_ are making the right call on withholding the information from all of you. It's for your safety, _and the safety of others _that you're in the dark on this. We can't tell you everything, and I know that that scares you, but this is just the way it has to be for right now. Eventually we _will_ be able to answer all your questions, you won't be in the dark, you'll know everything you need to. Just not right now. _Right now,_ you just have to be patient and trust us. You think you can manage that?" He did make a pretty good argument, and they would tell her at some point...(geez, how many times does he say "trust" and "right now"?)

"Yeah, I think so." His youngest student answered, nodding. This time she was more sure of herself than before. At least, he was being straight about it, and not trying to avoiding any mention of it. She just hoped that they wouldn't have to wait too long until they could get the information. And like that, a spark was it nighters in her head, she was inspired to write and hopefully finish the song.

"Good." Kanan soon finished up, locking her wrist in the brace, and she slowly slid her fingerless glove on. "How's it feeling?" He asked as she began to tug the black cloth over her brace.

"Mm, better. Still aches a little when I try and use my Zapper though. I was going to ask Sabine if she had any old armor that I could use for extra protection on missions." She explained, twisting it and clenching her fist a bit to see how it felt. It was snug, but not tight, and the cool bacta made her arm feel so much better too. "Thanks." She stood up, beginning to head towards the door when another question came to mind. Turning towards him, she sheepishly decided to ask. "Hey... Do we have a soundproof room on here?" His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

What did she need a soundproof room for?


	10. You IDIOTS forgot to WHAT?

**A/N: holy crap double-digits! Oh my God! I can't believe I made it this far without being torn to shreds. I was hoping that chapter ten would be Ezra's Birthday but sadly FanFiction couldn't fit the full thing so...*shrugs* oh well. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the rest of this and drop a review if you're feeling kind. Please, it's the only reason I update. That and, I don't want my story unfinished. Then again, I could always just finish it and keep it to myself... Nah!**

Adelina made her way to a room, she heard music coming from there and decided to go ahead and check it out. It turns out, they didn't have one. But there was one room that muffled sound quite a bit, like you'd have to be yelling at the top of your lungs to get noise to leak out of there. Luckily, she didn't have to be super loud for her song. Which she ended up finishing, taking ideas from conversations with Kanan for inspiration. The room was sort of a supply closet, only holding cleaning stuff for the ship. It seemed like it could be of good use, she didn't need to move around too much when she played her Vioflute so the small space was just fine. And the light was pretty dim, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

Walking into the room, she found Zeb sitting on a bench at the table with a bowl of food in front of him. They were little triangles with dulled corners and dotted with little holes. She sat down in front of him, deciding that it'd be nice to hang out with Zeb. Since she rarely ever did. He looked at her skeptically. "Don't get any ideas." She smirked at that.

"Don't worry, I'm not hungry-" The sounds of whirring and yelling were heard when Ezra entered the room, atop an angry Chopper. Turning her body she began to laugh at the two, Ezra with the tool still in his hand and the droid beeping madly.

"Hera's not here to save you this time!" He yelled hitting Chopper, when suddenly the inanimate object began to whirl around in a circle, gaining speed until Ezra flew off. Crashing on the table, the human boy knocked over the Lasat's food, sending the stuff all over the older male, one landing directly on his face. Nervously, he smiled, hoping it would diffuse the situation. She hissed and winced, awaiting the huge fight about to break out. "That's it!" The purple creature grabbed Ezra, growling in anger, standing up and putting one foot on the droid about to crush the both of them. Eyes widening, she stood up, her hands still on the table when something interrupted the group. The sound of Zeb's comm going off.

"_Spectre two to Spectre four, come in." _Hera called out. "_Spectre **two** to Spectre **four**! **Come in**!_" She demanded, sounding angry, causing the youngest member to furrow her white eyebrow bones. What was wrong with Hera? Sighing, he dropped Ezra, giving him the signal that they'd finish later, then he kicked Chopper away and pulled out his comm.

"Go ahead Spectre two." He begrudgingly replied, the girl at the table coming in closer to hear better.

"_You did run a full diagnostic on the Phantom, **correct**?_" She asked, her voice slightly calmer but still stern.

"Of course." He answered as if it were obvious, which it was.

"_And you **checked** the results?_" Eyes widening, the two boys looked at each other but the girl began to run as fast as she could. The sounds of footsteps echoed behind her as she made it to the little screen on the _Ghost_, and began looking through the files. Opening up the diagnostic on the _Phantom_, she began to read, her jaw dropping. How could they have missed this? Shoving her over, Zeb began to read, and upon finding what he was looking for, he turned to Ezra nervously before raising his comm.

"Uhh... Spectre two?" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "There might be a small problem with the fuel line..." Adelina winced again, knowing that they were going to have all the awful chores for the rest of their lives.

"_Small problem?!_" She asked sarcastically. "_Uh, guys, we have a **situation**!_" Three pairs of eyes widened as Hera filled them in on what happened. They began to make their way to Kanan's room, Zeb yelling at them the whole way.

"This is _your_ fault!" He accused, glaring down at the children. "_You two _and_ Chopper_!" The Togruta's jaw fell at that. _Our__ fault?! How the hell is it our fault?!_

"_You_ were the one running the diagnostic! _You_ should have checked!" Ezra argued, pointing a finger in his direction.

"I'll check _you_! _Into the wall!_" He threatened, leaning in real close to the boy.

"We _have_ to tell Kanan! But _don't_ tell him it's our fault!" Adelina was right beside them, her blood boiling at the two idiots beside her.

"That's it!" She yelled in exasperation, grabbing both of their ears and pulling them towards her. "Enough, _you two_! You have been fighting _all day_! And I've _had it_! Now you're _going to go into that room_ and tell Kanan that it's _all of our faults_!" She shoved them forward, towards his door, releasing them from her tight hold. Rubbing their ears with discomfort, the two boys then opened his door. When they did, they found him sitting on a chair in his meditative position.

"Kanan-" All three of them started, stopping when he raised a hand to silence them and opened his eyes.

"Hera and Sabine are in danger." He stated, sounding like he knew before they did.

"Wow, how could you tell?" Ezra asked, amazed. "Could you sense it?"

"No." He answered simply, then turned towards them with frustration. "I could hear you three _yelling_ outside the door." They sheepishly all met gazes, as he pulled out his comm. "We're on our way. _Ghost_ out." And then he shut it down and began to walk out of room, towards the cockpit. They made their way to the ramp, awaiting orders. It wasn't too long before they entered the atmosphere, rockily, and lowered towards the ground.

That's when the girl pulled out both of her weapons as Kanan lowered the ramp. When it opened, they saw the scene. Hera and Sabine stood atop the _Phantom_, be sure each other with their guns out. Kanan had turned on their lights, giving them a small amount to see in. There were some weird things around the line of light, but it was too dark to tell what they were. But, apparently the light wasn't hurting them so they began to step into it. They were huge! And dark colors, like Browns, blacks, and grays. With big yellow eyes, and sharp looking claws and teeth. They almost looked like genetically mutated Lothcats, almost.

"The lights _not_ hurting them." Sabine chimed in, sounding slightly nervous.

"Then we better move." Hera replied beginning to shoot while came in even closer. The members on the _Ghost_ began to shoot at well, rapidly. The red beams flying out and hitting the freaky creatures, and making them stumble back before trying to attack again. One of them was gutsy enough to try and get onto the _Phantom_, but he was quickly shot back.

"Sabine!" That's when Ezra figured they were close enough, and jumped down, shooting even more. "I've got your back!" Adelina stayed where she was, continuing to shoot and hoping that Hera wouldn't realize she was. She didn't need any more lectures. Clipping her Zapper to her belt, the young girl reached out, and helped the two climb up (with her good arm of course). But then quickly began firing again when Ezra stopped and turned around. "These guys aren't so tough." Just as he said this, one of the creatures jumped up behind him, about to pounce. Sabine quickly shot it, the thing running away as the boy turned back. Another tried to do the same, but this time, the human saw him. He tried to back up, tripping over turret gun and falling onto his bottom. He shot it in the face with his sling-shot, but it only made the thing angrier and roar loudly. "Karabast!" Suddenly, the thing lunged at him, tackling him and beginning to try and bite him. He held the jaws back from his face as much as he could, but he'd need help. That was when Sabine jumped down and aimed, seeming unfazed by the still thrashing teen. Pulling the trigger, the laser shot off, meeting the animal's head and causing it to go limp for a moment before giving up and leaping off of Ezra.

The sixteen-year-old girl looked him over real quick, before beginning to shoot again and run back to the ship. "Kid c'mon!" He slowly followed, seeming to be in a bit of pain. But not enough that they'd have to worry.

"Nice moves out there, champ." Zeb helped pull him up, the Togruta too busy shooting to worry about him. Though the thoughts still tugged at her mind, then again, if he was walking, he was fine. The ship began to back away, one lunging itself at Zeb, who thwarted his plans with a punch. The group back off the ramp, into the stable floor of the ship, Hera having run off to the cockpit a little while ago. "Chopper! Close her up!" With only a few beeps, the droid did as he was told while they continued to shoot. Knocking out two things which laid limp on the floor, but then quickly got up and jumped out. But they weren't out of the woods yet, there was still one stuck between the ramp and the part that closes. "No hitchhikers!" Groaning, Zeb moved forward and electrocuted him until he fell out, allowing the ramp to close fully. "Kanan, we're all aboard." He said into his comm. after a few moments of staying there, there was whirring and then they were raising.

Hera _must_ have taken over.

Sighing with relief, the girl wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her wrist ached a bit, but then the patch began to relieve her. "_Chopper! Reroute coolant to the engine!_" She called to the droid, who complained in reply, then began to do as he was asked.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Rolling her eyes with a smirk, Addlina clipped the weapons back to her belt.

"Don't read too much into it, kid." She smiled at feeling them gliding gracefully down, attaching to the _Phantom_, then flying into the air. Finally, a _real_ pilot. Oh, what would they do without Hera? There wasn't time to muse over it however, they had to unload everything onto the _Ghost_. So the three troublemakers did just that, unloading everything except for one crate which Hera ended up taking. As she placed it beside the others, Zeb looked at her.

"Look Hera, I'm sorry about not checking the diagnostic." The Lasat apologized, sounding genuine. Sheepishly, the younger girl looked up from between her two partners in crime.

"We're all sorry." Ezra added, almost looking like he felt awful for it. Which, technically, all of them did.

"Right Chopper?" The girl asked, causing the thing to begin beeping and waved one of his arms. "Anyways, we'll fix the _Phantom_."

"Don't even worry about it." Zeb agreed, as the pilot looked up and began to walk away.

"Now, why would I worry?" She asked sarcastically, heading towards the ladder.

"Mm, maybe because last time they fixed it, we nearly wound up as lunch?" Sabine offered, revealing herself and heading towards the ladder as well.

"Oh right. That's why." The two then climbed up the ladder, leaving the Spectres at fault by themselves. The three winced before quickly getting to work, this time, taking extra precautions with everything and checking the results of the diagnostic thoroughly. Luckily, the fuel line was the only thing really damaged so, they were done quick.

She then went back to her shared bedroom, (allowing Sabine to tease her as much as she pleased) picking up her stuff, then heading to the supply closet. In which she spent hours inside, going over everything and getting it just right before she recorded. It took her quite a while to get everything down, separating it all into different tracks. Multiple Vioflute recordings and even just her voice. Then, she began playing all of them, deciding which ones she liked and didn't like. Which ones she did good or bad on, then she began to mix them together.

This process took quite a while, long enough for her master to become curious to her disappearance. She began listening to the finished version,me hen the door was opened causing her to gasp loudly. But once she realized it was just her Master, she calmed and paused it, pulling out an earplug. "Yeah Kanan?" She asked, placing her bow into her case and shutting it before standing up.

"How's the song going?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious. Yes, he knew about it. He made her tell him what she needed the room for before he would allow her to use it so, she explained that she wrote songs and wanted to record one. She was fairly embarrassed but at least he didn't make fun of her like she thought he would.

"Good. Just finished with all the editing, now I'm going to listen to the finished cut." She explained, sounding very matter-of-fact. Though she wasn't too confident that it was good, she didn't like sounding unsure of herself.

"Could I listen?" Sabine had found her lyrics once when she was cleaning their room and showed them to him and Hera, she also seemed to have the habit of humming to herself absentmindedly when they were doing their normal daily things or there was nothing to do. He hadn't heard enough to be able to discern if she was good or not, but he assumed she was.

Placing her hand over the recorder, she hesitated. Yes or no. Why did he want to hear anyways? Biting her lip, she weighed her options and sorted through the pros and cons before deciding. "A-alright." She picked up the earbud that hung at her side and held it towards him. He bent down, putting it into his ear and listening as she restarted the song with a nervous look.

He listened, making his face emotionless just to mess with her. All in all though, it was good. Really good. Especially for a girl her age. It came out smooth, and nice. Her voice was good, and the sounds were too. The message in her words, just the fact that she had taken words straight from the Empire was great. Altogether it was good, and if the Empire ever heard it, it would probably end in disaster. Wait a second...

That's it!


End file.
